


Undercover Lovers

by Supergirl_everything



Series: Undercover Lovers [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex danvers/maggie sawyer - Freeform, F/F, Sanvers Endgame, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 55,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10023620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergirl_everything/pseuds/Supergirl_everything
Summary: The DEO and the NCPD rarely team up. In this case, it’s necessary if they want to bring down the biggest alien fight club National City’s ever seenorThe one where Alex and Maggie are the best of the best and the only ones who can carry out this mission…as long as growing feelings don’t get in the way





	1. Who's the Lucky Guy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so be gentle friends I'm trying!!!

J’onn’s office was rarely used. It was dark and cold looking, and there was always a very thin layer of dust on the desk. That’s because J’onn was always in the field. There was always some sort of emergency. There were always things more important than paperwork. So the morning Alex got word J’onn wanted to meet with her in his office, she was alarmed.

Alex leaned in to the open door frame, knocking on the outside of the wall. _“Agent Danvers, please…”_ as he gestured for her to take a seat. Alex slowly and hesitantly sat down, waiting to hear whatever horrible news was coming next. _It had to be horrible news, right? Did she do something?_

  
_“Agent Danvers, as you know, this secret alien fight club which has been circulating the underground of National City has been harder to crack than we originally anticipated”_

_“Well yeah, I mean they know what they’re doing and we assumed that of them, right? Don’t worry it won’t be long I keep getting closer and closer to busting one of these night events soon enough”_ Alex said defensively. _Was he going to take this case from her? Was he going to assign it to another agent, another team? If Alex couldn’t get these guys nobody could, who’s better than her?_

_“I’m glad you feel so confident about this, Alex, but I’m afraid we need more than what we currently have…”_

Alex stared at J’onn, waiting for him explain. A bomb was about to be dropped, she knew that much.

_“…you see, we can take the aliens from this thing. We can protect the ones who have been captured and harmed, put into slavery, abused. We can arrest the aliens who strangely enough are in on this whole scheme…but we still need to address the humans involved. That’s why we need the NCPD”_

_No. No this can’t be happening_ , Alex thought. _They’re giving up this case to the NCPD? These local cops are going to be able to crack a case the DEO can’t even crack? No offense to the guys on the NCPD task force but, come on, if anyone is prepared it’s the DEO._

 _“Jo’nn you have to be kidding me! What do they have that we don’t? That I don’t? This is insane!”_ Alex threw her arms up in the air waiting for some sort of excuse as to how this happened.

 _“You are going to let me finish, Agent”_ J’onn said, before taking a breath and calming himself. He knew she was going to react like this, _it’s Alex._

_“I have been speaking with the chief at the NCPD. We compared evidence, compared leads, they are on this thing just like we are. We spent all night trying to come up with some sort of plan of attack, and we decided the best thing to do is go undercover”_

_Undercover? Seriously?_ The NCPD may have officers who go undercover, but undercover isn’t really DEO style. DEO style is more barging in with armies of agents and bazookas, not sneaking in undercover. Before Alex had a chance to speak J’onn continued.

_“I know what you’re going to say, you don’t do undercover. Well you do now. We decided I would choose my best agent, he would choose his best detective. You’ll go undercover as a wealthy married couple, planning on entertaining themselves while gambling on these fight nights. You’ll socialize, meet people, and attend as many nights as you can so we can take more people down. You are my best agent Danvers, so whether you like it or not you’re doing this, we’re getting these guys”._

  Alex sat hunched over in the chair with a pout on her face. That makes sense. Barging in on one night wasn’t going to do much, it would help to get intel going into these as many times as we could. She knew there was no fighting J’onn, this was happening. She was going to have to go undercover. As a married woman. Looking to gamble on these disgusting alien fights. And she was going to be doing it side by side with an NCPD officer.

 _“Fine…”_ Alex said, agreeing to this operation. _“So my partner…who’s the lucky guy?_

 ***********  

Maggie Sawyer is the best detective National City’s NCPD has. She specializes in undercover work, and has been in over 35 undercover set-ups in the last two years. It’s made her a better cop, that’s for sure, but it’s also made her a more detached person. Maggie’s apartment looks like hotel room. She can’t remember the last time she slept there. There are no personal items, no family photos, and there sure as hell isn’t even a crumb’s worth of food in that place. Maggie learned how to survive the undercover life, and that was by not having relationships. She learned that getting too close to someone was just trouble, whether that someone be a partner, a target, or even someone outside of work. With the lifestyle she lived and the job she had, people always left.   Maggie just finished an undercover job that took almost two months. Tonight was the first night she was going back to “Maggie”, not “Caroline”. When the chief asked her to come in to his office, she thought it was for a pat on the back. Not to jump right into another undercover mission.

 _“You want me to do what? You’ve got to be kidding me”_ Maggie said, exasperated that after all she just went through she was being thrown right back in. _“I’ve got no down time chief, I can’t even get my own name right anymore…”_ there wasn’t so much sadness in her voice, but there was definitely desperation.

_“…Listen Sawyer, I know I’m pushing you. You’re best detective I have, you’re the only one I completely trust out there. You know what you’re doing, and with this DEO case I need someone who knows what they’re doing”_

_DEO case?_ Maggie was listening…    _“Now how did I know your attitude would change when I brought that part up. Yes, the DEO. They came crawling out of their cave looking for help to get this alien fight club we haven’t been able to get our hands on. Apparently they haven’t had much better luck”_

Maggie listened. She was briefed on the meeting with J’onn, what information they had, and how she would be going undercover, married to a DEO agent of J’onn’s choosing. She didn’t like working with partners. Maggie never made mistakes, but partners always did. The only thing she hated more than going undercover with a partner was going undercover with a partner she was supposed to be in a relationship with. It was an act, the whole thing was an act and she knew that, but there was nothing she despised more than having a man’s arms wrapped around her waist, or having to pretend to enjoy a kiss against a grizzly beard while everyone in the black tie event stared. After being briefed on the case, Maggie gave in. She sat in the chair with her feet up on the desk twiddling her thumbs when she finally looked up.   
  
_“so…who’s the lucky guy this time”_


	2. You're Not A Guy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will probably post 1-2 chapters per day, feedback appreciated :)

Alex was given a briefing packet to study, covering the background of the case and her new identity. It also included the name and contact number for her partner.

  
**Undercover Partner: Detective M. Sawyer, NCPD.**

  
Alex saw the phone number at the bottom and decided to reach out. They were going to have to go through their stories to make sure they match up, and cover the basics before jumping into this thing. Alex sent a text rather than call, hoping Detective Sawyer could answer whenever he was available.

_**“Detective Sawyer, this is Agent Danvers. Just received my briefing packet with your contact information. We should meet to go over specifics whenever you’re available”** _

Detectives work crazy hours, so it surprised Alex to get a text back in just a few minutes.

  
**_Detective Sawyer: You read my mind. Breakfast tomorrow at 9? Coffee shop across the street from the second precinct?_ **

Alex replied she would be there, and got in bed early. She wanted to be prepared for tomorrow’s meeting; they had a lot to go over if they were going to pull off being married.

*******************

  
Alex arrived at the coffee shop at 8:30. She liked being prepared and she liked being in control. She parked, got her vanilla latte and her croissant, and a corner table by the window by 8:45. She got her briefing packet out along with a pad and pen, so she can make notes as they go. Alex started to look around, wondering if Detective Sawyer could already be in the cafe. She saw one man, muscly and beardy, alone at a table.

_Could this be him? He looks in shape. He could be a detective, I could see it._

After studying him further she realized it could never be the man at this table.

_His wallet is visible in the jacket pocket slung over the chair, anyone could snatch that. A cop wouldn’t do that. He’s also sitting with his back to the door. Cops know better, always get a good visual of your surroundings. Know who’s coming in and coming out. Rookie move._

Alex started to look around more, to try and find this mystery detective, when all of a sudden the bell on the cafe door chirped. Alex glanced over and her eyes glued themselves to the beauty walking in. Alex was a beautiful woman, and she’s seen her fair share of beautiful women. She’s also made out with her fair share of beautiful women. But this woman, this woman was something else. Her dark wavy hair, her form fitting leather jacket, her beautiful tan skin. _God, this girl was a bombshell._ Alex realized she was staring for much too long, and forced herself to take out her phone to check the time.

_It was 9:01, where was Detective Sawyer?_

Glancing up to catch a glimpse one more time she casually looked over at the woman who was now skipping the line to grab a black coffee and a cinnamon bun waiting for her, _they must know her here._

She looked around, looking a little perplexed as she surveyed the room. She looked lost, looked like she was looking for someone.

  
_Blind date? Maybe she’s meeting a friend? You’re being creepy Alex, stop it._

  
 She watched the woman pull out her phone, dial a number and put the phone to her ear. All of a sudden, her phone lit up and started to buzz:

_**“Detective Sawyer”** _

****************************

Maggie looked around the cafe, wondering if Agent Danvers could be there already. Nobody stood out right away. She did see a guy sitting by himself, _could that be him?_ _He’s muscly, looks in shape. Looks like he’s full of himself, he probably is the DEO agent._ After looking further she decided it couldn’t be.

_….mmmm no this guy’s no agent, I mean he’s sitting with his back to the door. Rookie move._

Maggie decided it would save more time to just call him instead of eying up everyone in this coffee shop. She pulled out her phone, dialed the number and put the phone to her ear. After two rings, she heard the click of someone answering.

  
_“D-Danvers”_

  
 The agent sounded hesitant. _God, if she normally sounds this nervous she sure as hell wasn’t made for undercover work. Wait - she? Agent Danvers is a woman?_

  
Maggie didn’t say anything as she stood there for a moment taking it in. _Why on earth did she assume Agent Danvers was a man? Why didn’t it cross her mind the DEO’s star agent could be a woman?_

 _“Um….hello?  "_  
  
Maggie realized she hasn’t said anything yet.

_“S-sorry yes, Agent Danvers, this is Maggie Sawyer, NCPD. Are you here?”_

   _“Yeah I am, I think I see you actually”_  
  
Maggie starts to scan the room until she sees a woman in the corner of the coffee shop, phone in hand.

_She’s in shape, that’s for sure. She’s also gorgeous. She’s also watching me stare._

********************* 

  
Maggie takes the phone away from her hand and walks over to the woman sitting down. She takes a seat at the table and drops her messenger bag to the ground, quickly pulling out a notebook and a pen.

_“Agent Danvers it’s nice to meet you, sorry I didn’t see you sooner I was loo-”_

_“You’re not a guy”_ Alex cut her off. She didn’t mean to say that out loud, it came out like word vomit. Maggie smirked at her, showing dimples that could kill.

 _Those dimples. She could get away with murder with those dimples,_ Alex thought.

 _“Oh good you noticed! I thought the DEO was going to send the muscles but it looks like I got an observant one too”_ Maggie laughed.   

_“God, I’m sorry. I just. I don’t know why, for some reason I thought Detective M. Sawyer was a man. I don’t know why I assumed that, that was stupid”_

 Maggie cut her off with a smile and put her hand on Alex’s.

_“Danvers it’s completely fine, to be honest I thought you were going to be a guy too. Not that it matters. I mean, does it matter to you? Is this going to make you uncomfortable?”_

Maggie could tell Alex was staring at her, but she couldn’t tell if it was because she was in shock or if it was because she was checking her out. If Maggie didn’t know any better she would say Alex was checking her out.

_“No no absolutely not, it doesn’t bother me at all. You?”_

_“No, I’m good. I do a ton of undercover work…actually it’s all I do. I have to admit I rarely work with partners though. Maybe we should get our story straight now?”_  
Straight, Maggie thinks to herself and laughs. _This story is going to be far from straight. The thoughts going through my mind right now are far from straight._

 _“Yeah of course I was thinking the same thing”_ Alex says, as she collects her things to review.

Alex and Maggie spend hours in the coffee shop. They not only finish breakfast but go back up and order lunch once they realize it’s late afternoon. They cover it all; when they met, how long they've been together. They went over their plan in case something goes wrong, they went over their plan of attack, and they went over who their targets were. That was one thing these girls obviously had in common…they weren’t messing around. They mean business. This mission is important to both of them.   Finally they finish up and start collecting their things. The coffee shop is empty and the employees have started to sweep as if they’re getting ready to lock up for the day.

Maggie turned to Alex, _“We should probably meet one more time. Go home, clear your head, then dive back into the notes we made. I’m sure we’ll both come up with more what-ifs”_

  
  _“Yeah you’re right, want to meet at my place tomorrow night?”_ Alex tensed up as soon as the words came out of her mouth. _Was that unprofessional? Should she not have suggested that?_

 _"Sounds good Danvers, text me your address and I will be there”_ Maggie shot her a wink. She tensed up as soon as she did it. _Oh god was that unprofessional? Of course it was unprofessional. She shouldn’t have done that. Right?_

  
 Alex smiled and nodded, and Maggie decided it wasn’t as big of a deal as she made it to be. They walked out together and then walked in opposite directions. Alex got on her bike, Maggie started walking back to her apartment, and they both muttered _god help me._


	3. She's Just Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie talk about each other after the coffee shop date...I mean meeting, both not believing how drawn they are to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestions 100% welcome, thanks so much for reading guys! Also...you want supercorp in here? Wasn't sure if I should integrate them in the story or give them a separate story. God knows sanvers deserves the spotlight somewhere am I right...

Alex finally made it to Kara’s floor when she knocked exasperated, pizza box in hand. Kara answered with a grin.

 _“You used your x-ray vision to see what I brought to eat, didn’t you”_ Alex said, with one eyebrow raised.

_“I couldn’t help it I got excited, I’m starving!”_

_“When are you not starving Kara. You should have used your x-ray vision to see me climbing the stairs all the way up here, your elevator is out of order”_ Alex handed her the pizza, kicked off her shoes and flopped on to Kara’s couch.

_“I missed you at the DEO today, I had to be at Catco this afternoon so I stopped by in the morning but you weren't there"_

_"Yeah I had plans this morning...I mean a meeting, a work thing"_ Alex said, laying on her back and staring up at the ceiling.  _"It was supposed to be quick but it ended up being an all day thing so I just came straight here"_  
  
Kara wondered what type of work thing could take all day. She would normally assume it was a mission in the field but that couldn't be it this time. J'onn was at the DEO all day, with Vasquez and just about every other agent Alex trusts in the field. Plus, Alex wreaked of burnt coffee.  

When Kara realized Alex wasn't going to bring it up on her own, she pushed further. _"So J'onn said you were going undercover with the NCPD…what’s that about?”_

 _“It’s a long story. I was against it at first but it makes sense, if that’s what I need to do to infiltrate this fight club then that’s what I’m going to do. Play a rich, married woman looking for some alien entertainment”_ Alex laughed and shook her head,  _"I still cant decide whats funnier or more ironic - me as a married woman, or me living a rich luxuuuuurious lifestyle"_

 _“A married woman? Why a married woman?”_ Kara asked.

 _“The NCPD wanted someone undercover too, so they somehow got our name on the guest list as a married couple. I met her today…she’s cool”_ Alex's voice got uncomfortably high at the end. 

_“She? Well this is interesting, tell me more”_

_“Umm”_ Alex paused, _where does she begin…_ _“Well her name is Maggie...Sawyer, Detective Sawyer. She's an NCPD detective, supposedly the best they’ve got. She’s really pretty, I don’t mean your average pretty I mean, like, exceptionally pretty. She’s small, short. It works for her. She’s small but she’s tough”_ Alex laughed to herself. _“Not that it matters that she's small, it's cute. You know what I mean, she pulls it off. Uhh…well she’s really nice. She’s smart, intuitive, I can already tell. She’s really easy to be around, really down to earth, you know? You know I don't really open up or mesh well with people I'm not comfortable with but I have to say we spent all day with each other and it was really comfortable. She rides a bike too. Which is cool that we have so much in common, I mean our line of work, our interests…”_

Kara laughed, giving Alex a look of surprise. _“I meant about the undercover work Al”_   

Alex blushed. God, _of course about the undercover work._

_“Oh well—“_

_“You’ve got a little crush, huh?”_ Kara smirked waiting for Alex to deny it completely.

 _“No, she’s my partner Kara. That’s the first rule of undercover work, always. You don’t get involved in relationships”_ It was true. Relationships get people hurt. Relationships with targets, relationships with partners, relationships with anyone involved in this fake life you’re living. Relationships bring feelings, and feelings cause you to throw procedure right out the window.

   _“It doesn’t sound like you’re denying the crush, it sounds like you’re telling me it can’t happen”_

Alex paused, hesitant about how much she should admit. _It is her sister after all, if she can’t tell her sister who can she tell?_   

_“Okay fine I have a crush. I just, I don’t know…I am not calling it love at first sight I don’t love this girl, obviously, it's just that when she walked in something drew me to her, like a magnet. I don't know why I said love at first sight forget I said that, that was dumb. I just mean she walked in and I saw her and...I don't know. She's just different, she's not like other girls. She's just different.”_

Kara paused, unsure of what to say. First she wanted to make fun of her sister for even bringing up “love at first sight” but then she thought it was better not to. It was a big deal for Alex to admit something like this to her. Alex wasn’t a mushy type of person. She didn’t like to talk about her feelings. Hell, she didn’t even like relationships. Alex would go to a bar and meet a girl and after three rounds of shots and a heated bathroom make out session, she would head home, unsure of the girl’s name. She didn’t let people get close. Kara knew that. Kara nodded to Alex with a small smile, validating her feelings before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. She grabbed the pizza box and plopped down next to her, handing over a melted slice of goodness.

  **********************

Maggie walked into the alien bar around 10:00pm. She wasn’t going to go out that night, but decided it was probably more acceptable to drink amongst company instead of drinking alone at home. She sat at the bar, in her normal spot, when M’gann came over with a beer.

   _“Well look who’s back”_ M’gann said, with a big smile on her face  

_“I know it’s been a while, huh? I was undercover across town for a few weeks and was on another project before that. I didn’t have any downtime”_

M’gann leaned her elbows against the bar and dropped her chin into her hands. _“Mags you need to take care of yourself, you know that? You’re going to run yourself down”_

 _“Maybe after this next one I’ll request some time off. I sure as hell could use it"_  She took a long swig of her beer and sighed. _"This one is a good one though, I have a partner and if we can nail these guys it would make all everything well worth it”_   

M’gann’s eyes shot up to Maggie’s eyes. _“Did you just say you have a partner? This is going to be a good one? **Who are you?** The last guy you partnered up with you ended up beating the crap out of”_

_“Well he deserved that! He was an ass hole. I’ll keep up with appearances of hand holding and kissing when we’re in public but when that hotel door closes and his hand goes for my ass we’re going to have a problem…anyway….this one is different I already met her…she’s fine”_

 M’gann had seen that look before. That _“I’m trying not to be giddy but I’m beyond giddy”_ look. That _“I want to doodle your name on my notebook”_ look. That _“take me, I’m yours”_ look. She had most definitely seen that look before. But she had never _in a million years_ seen it on Maggie Sawyer.

_“She’s fine? Let’s here it tell me everything. And before you try to play stupid, remember I know you”_

Maggie hesitated for a second. Maybe she should lie. Eh. Why bother, it’s M’gann. _If she can’t tell M’gann then who could she tell.._

_“She’s an agent from another agency we’re partnering up with. She’s…I don’t know, different. It’s like you see her and you recognize she’s beautiful but then the more you look at her you realize, wow, this girl is fucking beautiful. And she’s smart, she knows what she’s doing. We spent all day working together and it was like every minute that went by I was more and more impressed with her. And you know what’s crazy? She has no idea how beautiful she is. I mean, you can tell. This girl doesn’t have a clue. She’s probably got people chasing after her and she has no idea. Or maybe she has a boyfriend…or a girlfriend, I haven’t been able to figure this one out just yet. But god is this girl a catch”_

Maggie paused for a second to think about what just came out of her mouth. Maggie Sawyer doesn’t do this, Maggie Sawyer doesn’t get giddy about girls. Maggie Sawyer walks into a bar, finds a cute girl, flashes her dimples and has her in bed by the end of the night. Before the sun comes up she’s gone and she wants nothing more than that. She’s never wanted anything more than that.

 _“I can’t believe the words that just came out of your mouth"_  M’gann said, her jaw dropped. _“Well let me tell you something Detective Sawyer, you’re going to hook up with this agent, I can tell you that much. I know your whole ‘no relationships undercover rule’ but I also know you’re Maggie Sawyer and I know that grin you’re attempting to hide”_

Maggie got defensive and perked her head up _“Whoah hold on a second did you hear anything I said? Alex isn't that type of girl, she’s special…or at least she seems special. She’s not just some random girl I want to hook up with, not happening. I mean she is random, I guess. I just met her. But I spent all day with her and I feel like I already know her, she's different. Something about her is different”_

Maggie startled herself once she said that. _What the hell am I saying? I just met this girl. Sure, I just spent seven hours in a coffee shop with her, but I just met this girl. Get it together Sawyer._

It didn’t matter anyway. None of this mattered. Alex Danvers was her partner now, this was strictly professional. Nothing would happen between them, nothing could happen between them. Even if it could, a woman like her would never go for someone like Maggie. She was just…Maggie.


	4. She's Into Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff for now :) enjoy it while you can we're in for a bumpy ride...

Maggie was standing outside Alex’s door a little longer than she should have been, as she's second guessing herself. _Am I going about this all wrong? I mean, I’m in skinny jeans that I know make my ass look great. And I’m holding a six pack of beer in my hands. This isn’t how I normally go about reviewing briefings._ Maggie decided it was too late to turn back now, so she knocked. Within a few moments she heard the chain being unlatched and watched the door open.

There she was. Agent Alex Danvers, in yoga pants and a tank top, looking fine as hell. _God, I can’t wait until this case is over_ Maggie thought, _being around her for the next month is going to be complete and utter torture_.

“Well look who it is” Alex said with a smile. “Come on in” Alex motioned with her hand as she held the door open.

“Oh thanks Danvers” she smiled as she walked through the door, walking towards the kitchen counter to set down the beer she brought.

_There were those dimples again. God, her ass looks great in those jeans._

“So I have good news and bad news” Maggie said with a serious expression. Alex looked nervous but before she could respond Maggie confessed. “Bad news, I forgot my briefing packet. I mean it’s fine, I’ve got it all up here already” as she motioned to her head, “but good news is I brought beer”

Alex laughed, grabbing two beers from the box and heading over to the couch. She pulled the paperwork off the coffee table and handed Maggie half of it while they both sat down and got comfortable.

“Sawyer I’ve got to be honest, I spent all day going over what we have and I think both of our back stories are pretty fool proof. I wish I had questions for you but I’ve got nothing”

“I don’t either actually. I think that means we did pretty good yesterday. I mean, we did spend seven hours in that coffee shop” Maggie laughed.

“That we did, I wreaked of burnt coffee all night last night…my company didn’t appreciate it” Alex said.

_Well, there it is. She has a boyfriend._

“Oh I didn’t realize you had a date last night, I’m sorry…I wouldn’t have kept you trapped in that cafe all day if I knew—"

  “No, no! No date” Alex cut her off. “Company as in my sister…see we’re really close and we have these sister nights where we stuff our face, and watch movies, and gossip and…it’s stupid. Anyway, my company was my sister. I don’t - I don't date”

_I don’t date? Really Alex? You told this girl you don’t date?_ Alex shook her head, _get it together._

“Sorry what I meant to say was I’m not dating anyone. I date, or…I have dated. It’s hard with this job, I’m sure you know. A lot of long hours, unexpected emergency calls, risks…nothing people want to stick around for”

  Maggie got that. If anyone got that, it was her. The few times she did try having a relationship outside of work, she was never enough. _“Why are you going to be gone for a week? Who are you going to be with? Why can’t you tell me where you’re going or what you’re doing? I don’t know if I can do this Mags”._ Yeah, if anyone got that, it was Maggie.   

“I get it, trust me. God, I mean I’m 27 years old and I haven’t had a real relationship in almost two years…it’s hard, you know? Going undercover it’s like living one lie after the next. Don’t get me wrong, I love my job, and I’m good at my job, but it causes me to end my day going home alone. It’s rough”  

Alex looked at her sincerely, looking at her like she understood her…which was something foreign to Maggie. Their eyes met for one long moment before Maggie snapped out of this trance she found herself in.   “God, I’m sorry i didn’t mean to lay that on you like that”

  “No Sawyer, no it’s fine. Hey I’m the one who brought it up, I get it. And if it makes you feel better I haven’t been in a relationship since college, so your two year hiatus is nothing on me” She smirked, trying to lighten the mood. Maggie laughed. She and Alex exchanged glances one more time before Maggie spoke up again.

“You know my last girlfriend was convinced I was living a double life. I mean, _technically_ I was, but you know what I mean. She asked if I was really even a detective” she laughed again, shaking her head as the thought back.

_girlfriend._

_Maggie said girlfriend._

_Detective Maggie Sawyer was into girls._

_oh my god._

_she’s into girls._

Alex stared. She stared longer than she should have. It was just on replay in her head. _“My last girlfriend”_. Her last girlfriend. Meaning she’s probably had more than one girlfriend. _She’s into girls._

Maggie saw Alex’s face. She studied it. It looked…panicked. _There it is, too good to be true…she’s a homophobe. She’s a homophobe? Why would she agree to this undercover mission if she was a homophobe?_ Maybe she’s reading Alex wrong. Well based on her face something must be wrong.

“Alex?” Maggie said, waiting for some sort of response.

“S-sorry…sorry I was just thinking about…past relationships” Lie. “Or you know, how work affects the whole dating thing” Lie. She wasn’t thinking about that. She was thinking about how _Maggie Sawyer was into girls._

_This is my chance, I’ve got to get it out there at some point_ Alex thought. _Just slip it into conversation Al._

“Yeah I haven’t even attempted a relationship since college. Unfortunately my job takes up so much time, I find myself having a drunken hookup here or a make out at the bar there. And then I go home alone, it’s just easier that way”  

Maggie smirked. She didn’t imagine Alex to be like that, it surprised her.

  “I mean, I have enough trouble making up a fake job when the girl i’m flirting with at the bar asks what I do for a living”  

Maggie stared. Maggie’s jaw dropped a little, just a little.  

_"the girl I’m flirting with"_

_Alex said girl._

_Agent Alex Danvers hits on girls at bars._

_she’s into girls._

**************************

  Maggie and Alex spent the rest of the night talking. They talked about their past relationships, their family, funny and horribly embarrassing stories from college…you name it and they talked about it. At some point they stopped to order Chinese food, but continued to talk and laugh with chopsticks in hand, eating right out of the containers. Alex didn’t know if her stomach hurt from all the Chinese food they downed or from laughing so hard.

Three hours later, Chinese food containers scattered and empty beer bottles everywhere, Maggie looked at her phone.

  “Damn I didn’t realize how late it was, sorry if I extended my stay a little longer than you planned on me being here” Maggie got up, slowly putting on her jacket and yawning while she started for the door

  “Oh stop this is the most fun I’ve had in a long time… I liked getting to know you a bit better” Alex looked away as soon as it left her mouth. _I shouldn't have said that. I just made this awkward,_ she thought.

  Maggie smiled at Alex. It was sincere.  “I liked getting to know you a bit better, too”  

After a moment of comfortable silence, Alex opened the door for her. “Well next time you see me I’ll be Kate, your wife…you ready for this?”

  “As ready as I’ll ever be” Maggie said, as she started walking out.

“So Friday, we’ll talk before then I’m sure. But if you think of anything, have any questions, you know, just let me know. You know how to find me”  

“You got it, same goes for you. Night Sawyer”  

“Night Danvers”  

Alex went back inside, leaning her back against the closed door.  _She's into girls._


	5. Dollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger here. Don't worry, I'll post one more tonight.

It had been three days since Alex and Maggie saw each other. Alex spent the first part of her week at DEO headquarters, mostly training and sparring with Kara. She had her back story for her undercover mission down, and figured training would keep her mind busy. It did, for the most part. It took her mind off the risk of the mission. It took her mind off of all the “what if’s” going through her head as to what may happen. But it didn’t take her mind off Maggie.

Maggie crossed her mind all throughout the day. She saw the cinnamon buns in the bakery window and thought of Maggie.

_Maggie said cinnamon buns were her weakness. Something she and Kara have in common._

Later, while on her motorcycle rushing to work she found herself at a red light next to a little buggy convertible, and thought of Maggie.

_Maggie said her first car was a light blue buggy convertible when she was in high school. It broke down more times than it got her from point A to point B_ Alex started to laugh to herself, remembering how dramatic Maggie was while telling the story of how she and a friend had to push her car all the way home one night.

And now, Alex was sparring Kara and thinking of Maggie.

_I wonder if Maggie could spar. She’s small but she’s tough. She also boxes, she could probably hold her own._

“Alex?” Kara stopped fighting and took a step back. She looked concerned. “You seem a little distracted”

  “What? No I’m fine I promise”

  “I know what this is about Alex, I know you…” Alex’s eyes got big and held her breath. She wasn’t ready to talk about this, she didn’t want to talk about this. She wanted to take these feelings she was feeling and shove them as far down as they’ll go. J’onn could pull her off this case if he found out her feelings for her new partner.

“…You’re nervous about going undercover”  

_Whew. She had no clue._

  “Listen, Alex…” Kara walked over and put a hand on her sister’s shoulder. “You have nothing to be worried about. I know you don’t do undercover work but you are the best agent we have and if anyone can do this it’s you. Plus you won’t be alone, you have your partner”

_My partner. Right_.

“You’re right Kara, thanks”. She hugged her sister and finished up, hitting the shower before heading home for the day. Once again, thinking about Maggie. 

*********************

Maggie finished her paperwork from the undercover job she just got out of the week prior. It was almost midnight, but worth staying late. Now she’ll have a few days off before she and Alex start their case. Maggie decided to stop by the bar and have a drink before heading home for the night.

She opens the door to a “Saaawyeer!” M’gann is a the bar with a few regulars, all who have had one too many drinks. Maggie’s done all of them favors over the years, and she was always greeted with a warm welcome when she sees them. They know she’s a good cop, a good friend. She walks over and an alien at the end of the bar orders a round of shots, on him. Then M’gann sends a second round of shots around. Soon enough everyone has lost count on how much they've drank or how late it is.

M’gann leans in to Maggie while the others are talking, “So what’s the gossip with this partner of yours? This beautiful partner, I mean _really beautiful._ The more you look at her the more beautiful she gets!” M’gann goes on to mock Maggie more before she’s cut off

“-Hey hey hey, I’ll have you know we hung out the night after I saw you”

“Hung out? What, like a date?”  

“No, definitely not a date” Maggie starts looking down and kicking feet back and forth under the bar stool. “I wasn’t kidding what I said earlier, I’m not going near her. This is my job, she’s my partner, not happening M’gann…but we did take a step forward, I really opened up with her and I think she opened up to me, too. Maybe we can be friends”

“Be friends? Good luck with that Mags. You really sound like you want this girl to be your…friend”

An hour later and a few more rounds of shots later everyone is drunk off their asses, and Maggie is having a good time. _A really good time_. It’s been a while since she enjoyed herself here, with her friends. While her friends are putting money in the juke box and dancing around, Maggie is sitting at the bar and her mind starts to wander…wander to Alex.

She spent two days with Alex. One day being the first time they met, spending hours and hours talking about their case, their jobs, their backgrounds. That's how she got to know Agent Danvers. But then the next day she went to her apartment, spending hours and hours talking about their families, their friends, their dreams. That's how she got to know  _Alex._ Maggie couldn't wrap her head around the fact that, sadly, Alex may know her better than anyone else in National City. Even M'gann, the one friend she trusted more than anyone, didn't know half the things Alex knew. 

_I really want to see Alex. Maybe I should text Alex,_ she thinks. _Yeah, I should, I should text Alex._

   **Maggie: Hey. What are you up to?**

**Agent Danvers: Well I was sleeping but I can be out the door in a minute, did we get new intel?**

**Maggie: Can I see you?**   

**Agent Danvers: Now? Are you okay?**

**Maggie: I’m fine. Just thought it would be nice to have your company.**

**Agent Danvers: It’s after 2am…are you drunk Sawyer?**

**Maggie: You’re really beautiful, do you know that?**

**Agent Danvers: You’re drunk Sawyer.** **Want to continue this conversation in the morning?**

**Maggie: Why?**

**Agent Danvers: Just have a feeling you may feel differently in the morning when you’re sober**

**Maggie: I may be more sober in the morning but you’ll still be really beautiful**

**Agent Danvers: Where are you**

***********************

Alex pulls up on her bike, curious if Maggie gave her the right address. She was drunk after all. She goes to the back door when a slot opens up requesting a password. _Well I guess this is it._

_“Dollywood”_

Alex walks in to find Maggie slumped over the bar playing cards with the bartender. She walks over and sits down next to her.

  “Hey you, ready to go?  "  
  
Both girls look up and realize they have company.   “Well look who it is!” Maggie goes to stand up but starts to sway.

Alex quickly grabs her by the shoulders to stabilize her. She looks over at the bartender and nods, “Hi, Alex Danvers. Nice to meet you”  

“Alex Danvers as in Agent Danvers?” M’gann’s eyes shoot to Maggie as she smirks at her friend. “I have heard _a lot_ about you Alex, let me tell you”  

Alex blushed. She didn’t know if that was good news or bad. She didn’t know why she would know who she was. Hell, she didn’t know why she was here. Alex looks back at Maggie and once she’s sure Maggie is standing on her own she reaches in her pocket for her wallet. She goes to give M’gann money to pay Maggie’s bill when M’gann holds up her hand.

“No no don't worry about it, most of the drinks were already paid for. Plus I owe Maggie a lot more than a few drinks, please it’s on me tonight… I’m also the one who got her this drunk, so…” Alex laughed and thanked her. She started to head out with Maggie, walking towards the door, when Maggie finally speaks up.   
  
"So, you came..."  
  
Alex's stomach was in knots. Maggie's voice sounded different. It sounded drunk, that was for sure, but it also sounded lower than it normally did.   
  
"Well you seemed like you wanted some company"  
  
" _Your_ company, yeah...I did"

Alex blushed. Her gaze met Maggies as they continued to walk outside. There was nothing more Alex wanted then to flirt back, to... _give in._ But this wasn't how she wanted it to happen. And Maggie was drunk, _she was very drunk._ She wasn't even sure Maggie felt anything towards her, what's to say it wasn't Maggie texting her but the 6 rounds of whiskey. But then she looked over and she saw her. And Maggie was too drunk to notice how Alex _saw her._   
  
Stumbling, giggling to herself, smirking. God, even then she was angelically beautiful. That smile could cure cancer, those dimples could end wars. She was beautiful, and Alex wasn't sure just how long she was going to be able to resist.

She got to the alleyway and realized there was no way in hell she was getting drunk Maggie Sawyer on her bike.

  “So Danvers…" Maggie said, walking around to face her with a flirty grin ear to ear. "my place or yours?”


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, you'll forgive me next chapter!

Maggie wakes up to her head throbbing and her stomach churning. _What the hell happened last night?_ She couldn’t figure out how stopping in for a drink turned into waking up in her bed with no memory of the shenanigans that took place the night before.

Maggie walks out of her bedroom to find her clothes sprawled over the floor. Her keys were on the counter. _Oh my god there’s no way I drove home…did I drive home?_

She throws on her jacket and runs downstairs, sighing in relief when she discovers her bike is not there. She must have walked home. It’s a bit of a walk, but maybe grabbing a cup of coffee and walking in the fresh air will do her some good this morning.

She walks to the bar and finds her bike outside where she left it. Next to another bike. _Who’s bike is this?_ She walks over and looks at it, _it’s a hell of a nice bike._ Black on black. She’s seen this bike before but she can’t remember where.

_Oh my god. This is Danvers’ bike._

_What the hell happened last night?_ She thinks back on the night to the best of her abilities, but comes up a little short as her memory fails her. She remembers talking about Alex. Oh no, she remembers texting Alex. She remembers _seeing_ Alex.

Maggie pulls out her phone and reads the texts from the night before. If she didn’t feel like puking before, she sure as hell did now. Maggie was embarrassed and angry, angry with herself. _How the hell did it get to this?_ Maggie has never crossed that line with a partner, ever. Yes, this girl was different, there was something about this girl…she was well aware of that. But god, all she had to do was keep it in her pants and shove her feelings down for a few weeks until this whole thing was over and then she would never have to see her again. She couldn’t manage to do that apparently.

She stood outside the bar thinking long and hard about what she saw in front of her: drunk texts to her partner and two bikes still at the bar.  _This isn't me._ Her job was her life, and putting her job on the line because of her feelings was something she's never done before.  _And it's nothing she's going to do ever again. She's going to make sure of that._

Maggie decided, as much as it was going to hurt, she had to text Alex. She had to shut this thing down,  _whatever this thing was._

   ************************

Alex woke up early to go for a run. She was tired this morning, she didn’t get much sleep. She spent all night thinking about what Maggie texted her, what Maggie said, how Maggie acted. _Was she into me? Is there any chance she could actually be into me?_ As much as Alex wanted to write it off as nothing more than someone seeking a drunken hookup, she was secretly hoping Maggie felt what she felt.

  Alex finished her last lap around the park by her apartment when her phone buzzed in her pocket. She sat down on a bench, surprised and nervous when she saw the name. _Speak of the devil._

**Detective Sawyer: Hi Danvers. I’m just going to jump right into it and try and make this the least awkward I can make it. I am so sorry about last night. I honestly don’t remember anything and I obviously had no idea what I was doing. You weren’t here this morning when I got up so I’m assuming you also realized this was a huge mistake. I understand if you want a new partner.**

_“You weren’t here this morning when I got up”? Why would I be there when she got up?_ That’s when it hit Alex. _She thinks we slept together._ It made sense, Maggie flirted with Alex over text, Alex said she was coming to get her. Both their bikes were still at the bar. _Oh my god she thinks that we slept together._

**Agent Danvers: Sawyer don’t worry about it. Honestly. But I do need to clear something up, you know nothing happened between us. Right?**

Maggie received the text and let out a long breath she didn't realize she was holding in. _Of course nothing happened. What was I thinking, Alex Danvers wanting to be with me._ Before Maggie could respond, another text from Alex came through.

**Agent Danvers: I asked where you were so I could drive you home. When I got there I realized you may be too drunk to ride on the back of my bike, so I walked you back to your apartment.**

Alex decided to leave out the fact Maggie battered her eyelashes and flirted the whole walk home. It was torture.

   **Agent Danvers: My sister flew over to pick me up at your place, that’s why both of our bikes are still at the bar.**

Maggie decided she had to clear things up. _This is going to kill me_.

 **Detective Sawyer: Again, I’m so sorry. Thanks for your help last night. I must have confused texting you with someone else. I hope this doesn’t affect anything between us. I know this is strictly, 100% professional and I want you to know I have no intentions of it being anything other than that.**   

 _Oof._ _That hurt._ Alex’s stomach dropped when she read that. I mean of course, Alex knew nothing could happen between them, but that didn’t mean she didn't want it. She wanted it. _Yeah, that hurt. Maggie is making it clear she doesn’t want anything to do with me._

The two texted back and forth a few more times to set up their final arrangements for Friday. It was very professional from that point on. Not flirty, not friendly. Strictly professional. As Maggie went to get on her bike, her phone started ringing.

**_“M’gann”_ **

Maggie answered with a groan and M’gann laughed.

“How you feeling this morning champ? You left with that agent as I’m sure you know…oh my god is she next to you right now? Is she still there? Tell me everything”  

Maggie huffed. “No, not with me. Sore subject”

“I thought you said things were going well? What happened to ‘we took a big step forward’ and all of that crap?”  

Maggie frowned. She thought back to that conversation with M’gann the night before, how different things were a mere twelve hours ago.

  “Yeah… one step forward, then two steps back” 


	7. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here's today's chapter! enjoy!

Friday finally came. It was game day. And Alex was more nervous than she’s ever been. Not only is this a case that means a lot to her, but she and Maggie aren’t on the best terms right now. They haven’t spoken since the incident, and Alex is worried it will show when they see each other tonight.   They’re supposed to pull off being a _married couple_ tonight _._  The only thing keeping her calm was the fact that she knew they had chemistry. That was undeniable. Or at least, she thought they did. Either way this was going to work, it had to. This undercover operation wasn’t about Alex, or Maggie, but taking these guys out once and for all. It was about something much bigger than the two of them.

Alex started to get ready around 6. She looked through her closet, wondering what was the most appropriate for tonight. After trying on dress after dress, she finally found one that would do. It was black, and long, and it fit Alex in _all the right places._ It was elegant looking, just what she was going for. She looked in the mirror for a moment, giving herself a mental pep talk.

   _Get it together Danvers. Get in there, and get the job done._   

***************************************

Alex showed up at the address given to her in a black car. She decided that would blend in rather than jumping on her bike in a tight dress. Maggie was supposed to meet her outside the building; they both discussed it the week prior and decided it shouldn’t be a problem meeting there. _The only problem was, it was a problem meeting there._

Alex arrived in the car to find a small handful of people casually making small talk and laughing outside the building. They weren’t expecting people outside, this was supposed to be an incognito, private event. They assumed it would be hush hush, and they would have time to meet outside before entering. But this address was in the middle of nowhere. It was at a building that appeared to be abandoned, on the outskirts of the city. So loitering outside, laughing, making small talk wasn’t an issue. _Damnit,_ Alex thought. She got out of the car and tipped the driver. It would be too conspicuous to ask him to turn around now. She had to get out of the car and go in. _It’s been no more than five minutes and this thing is already going to shit._

She walked up to the front and gave the gentleman in the suit her name. After eyeing her up and down he looked down at the list.   “Dr. Miller? I see it’s supposed to be you and your wife. Is that correct?”

  “Yes, it is actually. Something came up and she will be meeting me, so if you don’t mind please direct her towards me when she arrives” Alex spoke in a confident, snooty tone. _Be confident. Don’t show your nerves._ The man nodded after a moment and gestured for her to go inside.

The building may have appeared to be abandoned on the outside, but it certainly didn’t look like that on the inside. It was a hotel of sorts. A very nice hotel. It had a big, open space for entertainment with a beautiful bar, and a front desk with what appeared to be rooms upstairs. How did Alex not know there was a hotel here? It was probably in the area it was, in the condition it was, because it was meant to go unnoticed. A place where a lot of affairs occur, a lot of under the table deals are made; a lot of trouble. Alex went straight to the bar. She figured it would look better than just standing around. She leaned over the bar and gestured to the bartender on the other side.

  “Scotch. On the rocks”  

All of a sudden, a voice appeared behind her,   “Scotch on the rocks, huh? A woman after my own heart”

Alex turned around to see a man smirking at her, closer to her than she would prefer. _Maxwell Lord_. _This is Maxwell Lord._ Alex knew him from prior DEO cases, but thankfully never met him in person or else her cover would have been blown right then and there.

Alex was going to force a polite smile when she realized she was still portraying a stuck up socialite. “I think you mean a woman after a strong drink” Alex said, with a disturbed look on her face.

“Now may I ask what a stunning woman like you is doing all alone at the bar? This must be my lucky night”  

Alex, for the first time, was relieved her persona was supposed to be rude and pretentious…there was no way she could stand this man.   “A stunning woman like me is at the bar waiting for her company, so if you don't mind taking a step or two away from me maybe I can enjoy my drink in peace”  

Lord smiled at that, as if her feistiness only made him want to try harder. “See I could respect your wish and leave…or I could stay, because I can assure you I’m more attractive, and charming, than whomever your company may be”  

 _"Who the hell do you think - ?"_ Alex tensed up. She was just about to get in his face when she felt two hands on either sides of her waist.

  “Hi Baby”

Alex turned around, and _there she was. Dimples and all._ Alex was so wrapped up in those dimples, it took her a moment to look down and appreciate the rest of the detective. Maggie was in a tight navy dress that showed just the right amount of cleavage, with high heels that made her appear less tiny than she actually was, and god _what is Maggie Sawyer._ _Is she even human?_

Maggie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek, keeping her hands on Alex’s waist. “Honey I know you wanted to meet me here because your surgery ran late but I assumed we were meeting outside, I’m sorry to keep you waiting”

Alex still didn’t speak. Alex still wasn’t over all of what was Maggie Sawyer in a dress and heels.

Maggie turned to Maxwell Lord with a look that could kill. “Mr. Lord, from the way my wife’s jaw has fallen to the floor it appears as though she’s more interested in me. So if you wouldn’t mind”  

Maxwell stared. He stared at Maggie, then Alex, then back at Maggie.   “Well well well... I must say I wasn’t expecting this. I’m assuming I can’t join you two…that dress compliments you extremely well, maybe I can get a closer look at it later. Miss…?”

  “Mrs.” Maggie responded sternly. “Mrs. Miller. Wife of Doctor Kate Miller” she gestured towards Alex, who has now seemed to have gotten herself together and picked her jaw off the floor. “And unfortunately for you, you cannot join us Mr. Lord. But I’m glad you like this dress so much. Maybe once my wife gets me out of it tonight I can send it to your room so you can get your better look”  

_And there goes Alex’s jaw again._

Maggie kept constant eye contact with Maxwell Lord. She wasn’t backing down. She saw they way he looked at Alex, and it made Maggie crazy. _If he so much as puts a hand on her,_ she thought.   

“Well I will leave you two but if you change your mind at any point please don’t hesitate to come find me”  

Maxwell smiled at them both before tipping his glass and turning to walk away.

  “How did you know who he was?” Alex asked, once she was sure he was out of the vicinity.

  “I saw you weren’t outside, I figured it was because of the crowd. When I got to the door the bouncer told me my wife was at the bar with Maxwell Lord”

Alex turned away from Maggie and leaned into the bar, gesturing to the bartender one more time. “Here, I’ll get you a drink. Then we’ll do a lap of the place and then start meeting people, getting names”  

Maggie watched Alex lean over the bar. It was the first time since she walked in she had a moment to look at her, _really look at her._ _God, she’s stunning._ Maggie took Alex in. _That dress, god. That dress._ Maggie wasn't sure how she was going to get through tonight. She wished she could freeze time, right then and there, and just spend hours appreciating Alex Danvers in that long black dress that fit in her in all the right places.

Alex was calmer for a moment, she got the jitters out of the way. She knew once they were there things would be okay, she’s felt comfortable around Maggie since the first minute they sat down at the coffee shop. It’s just something about her. While waiting for her drink she processed Maggie's dramatic entrance. She noticed Maggie called her baby when she walked over. Hell who was she kidding, _she more than noticed._ She felt a wave through her body when she heard the endearing pet name leave Maggie’s lips. _She’s jumping right into this undercover thing head first,_ she thought. She also noticed Maggie was checking out her ass as she ordered a drink. _If that was also strictly undercover work_ , Alex thought, _she’s going above and beyond._

_Two can play at this game._

Alex finally turned around with a drink in hand for Maggie. Alex walked towards Maggie slowly before she leaned in and placed a slow, soft, gentle kiss on Maggie’s lips. She paused before leaning out of it, opening her eyes to see Maggie's eyes still closed but eyebrows raised.

 She handed the drink over to Maggie.

“You ready? ….Baby?”


	8. So You're Saying You Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry I didn't post one yesterday! I will post a second chapter today to make up for it

It happened once. It was 2007. Maggie was in love…or so she thought. She was 17, and the girl she loved was in her bed. They went to a high school party that night, and since Maggie’s parents were out of town they decided they would sleep at her house so they could stay out until as late as they wanted. They finally got back, chuckling about the events that took place that night, and next thing she knew they were in her bed. And they were kissing. And that was the one time a kiss took Maggie’s breath away.

  Until now.

It wasn’t anything hard, wasn’t necessarily passionate, it wasn’t intense. There was no tongue, there was no ass grabbing. It wasn’t that type of kiss. It was soft. It was gentle. It was slow and delicate. It was warm. And most of all, it was unexpected. It left Maggie wanting more, _so so much more._ It took Maggie Sawyer's breath away.   

Maggie opened her eyes to see Alex grinning at her. Maggie took the glass from Alex’s hand and tried to shake off the shock, but not before Alex took notice and leaned in towards Maggie’s ear.  

“Shit, I’m sorry…was that too much? We never discussed the whole PDA thing, I just assumed…”

  “N-no” Maggie stammered, “No don’t worry you’re right we should be doing things like that. I’m fine with it I have done this type of undercover work a lot, trust me it doesn’t bother me. It’s just…I didn’t expect it from you”  

Alex smiled at her with a devilish grin. “Well there’s a lot you don’t know about me Sawyer”  

Alex took Maggie’s hand and started to lead her away from the bar.    _Who the hell is this girl?_ Maggie thought. She met the professional, bad ass Agent Alex Danvers at the coffee shop when reviewing the case. Then she met the adorable, cute, hilarious Alex Danvers at her apartment. But she hasn’t met this girl yet. This confident, sexy, take charge Alex Danvers. She didn’t know this Alex Danvers existed. She _would_ write it off as the undercover persona if Alex didn’t pull it off with such ease. She didn’t think she could like Alex more than she already did, but once again she was proven wrong.

  Alex led Maggie away from the bar and across to a small dance floor. Alex felt good. Alex was ready to take this fight club down. She was playing confident but in reality, there were some nerves, of course she was nervous. Not about the case, strictly about Maggie. I mean, this girl turned her world upside down in a matter of a week. She was engulfed in Maggie, couldn’t get enough of Maggie, was _flirted with_ by Maggie, soon to be _shut down_ by Maggie. The last week of Alex’s life consisted of _Maggie, Maggie, Maggie._

But Alex saw Maggie stroll in, calling her baby and grabbing her waist, and decided if Maggie could do this for the sake of the case so could she. Alex took their drinks, setting them on a ledge by the dance floor before holding out her hand towards her… _wife._

“May I have this dance?”  

Maggie laughed, putting her hand in Alex’s. “Boy, you were right when you said there’s a lot I don’t know about you”

  The two women stepped towards each other, filling the fairly large gap that was there just moments ago. Alex placed her hands low on Maggie’s waist while Maggie naturally swung her arms around the other woman’s neck.

“Listen, Sawyer…” Alex made sure she was close enough so that nobody else would hear. Which meant they were close, intimately close. “I know this must be weird for you and I’m sorry. I know you do this type of undercover work all the time but I’m sure it would be easier for you if you were working with someone you actually wanted to be with”

Maggie looked into her eyes, searching for some sort of explanation. _What is she talking about?_

  Alex went on, “But this is a case I’ve been working on for a long time. This case means a lot to me. These people…they’re animals. And I can’t wait to lock them away. There’s nothing I want more than that. So I’m sorry for the hand holding, the waist grabbing, the kissing…but I’m going to do it and I’m going to make it believable so I can get these guys. And I promise you once the night is over, you won’t hear from me or have to deal with me until the next invitation arrives at our doors”  

Maggie’s forehead crinkled. Her smile fell. She felt this sharp pain in her chest. _Oh my god. She thinks I turned her down that next morning because I wanted nothing to do with her, that I don’t like her._ The only thing harder than recognizing how sad Alex felt was the fact that based on Alex’s face _she’s the one who felt bad for Maggie._ That of course, it wasn’t about Alex, it was about Maggie. _Alex’s feelings were hurt and she still feels bad for me._

  “Danvers, what makes you think I don’t want to be here with you?”

  “Well you said the other day you were confusing me with someone else when you texted me that night” Alex broke eye contact and started to look around, at anything, anyone, but Maggie. “You made it clear this was 100% professional, you didn’t want it to be anything more than that”  

There it was again, Maggie’s heart clenched. As if someone took it in the palm of their hand and squeezed it like stress ball. Maggie took a breath. _I need to be honest with Alex,_ she thought. Tension radiates from people, and she knew they weren’t going to be able to pull this night off as a married couple having this tension between them. She had to be honest. Well, maybe not completely honest. She couldn’t tell Alex how much she truly cared about her. That was something that Maggie had no choice but to keep quiet. But she could downplay it, right? That’s kind of like telling the truth. It’s a baby step towards telling the truth. _That’s it Mags, baby steps._

“Listen, Danvers” she pulled Alex a little closer, closing whatever space between them was left. “I was embarrassed the other day, and so I lied. I told you I meant to text someone else…I knew very well who I was texting. I mean you’re a babe Danvers, look at you”

Alex looked at Maggie with a slightly confused stare. _I’m a babe?_

“I got way too drunk and I texted you, which was wrong, so I panicked and I told you that it was all a mistake. That’s on me, and I’m sorry for that. I just don’t want you to think I don’t want to be here with you or I don’t have a good time with you…you’re amazing, and you’re a hell of an agent, and I’m loving being here with you”  

Alex’s face was blank. It was unreadable. Maggie wanted to wave her hand back in forth in front of her face, to make sure she was even listening, but instead she just decided to go on. “Anyway, I know this is probably awkward for you now, and I’m sorry, but I’d much rather you know than have you think I don’t want to be here with you. You don’t have to worry about that much, I’m loving being here with you.”  

Maggie tried reading Alex. She couldn’t figure out what was going through her head until, finally, Alex spoke.

“So…so you’re saying you like me. That’s what I got”  

“Well yeah, that’s what I’m saying. But—”

The lights cut out. The entire room went dark, just for a second. Then the lights turned back on. Then off. _Why are the lights flashing, and why does nobody else find this weird?_    The crowd started to cheer and clap, clinking glasses and toasting. The two women exchanged a glance, both knowing what the other was thinking. The lights are a signal. _It’s showtime._


	9. On the Same Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what because these chapters are so short I'm posting three today, another coming soon

A set of double doors opened on the other side of the room and the crowd started to bottleneck in. It was obvious most of the guests have been to this event before. Alex securely took Maggie’s hand and calmly yet briskly made the couple blend into the crowd. Alex and Maggie’s demeanors changed entirely. Just moments before, the two were shocked and nervous, looking at one another in the middle of the dance floor while having a mental battle between what they should be telling each other versus what they want to be telling each other. Now? Now they were cool calm and collected, with fierce eyes and a tight grip on their partner’s hand as they went in. Feelings and emotions may be hard for them to handle, but this? This was a covert mission. This was what they knew. This was a cakewalk.

Once the two walked through the doors they discovered another catering hall type room, this one set up differently. A large ring was set up in the middle of the room, with a cage enclosing it. There were small, high top tables for two along the outskirts of the room with lounge-type couches, booths and tables circling the main event. Alex stood there for a moment taking it all in; how many people appeared to be there, how any exits there were, where the exits were, how much security was in the immediate area. Alex had a photographic memory, which made her even more of a successful agent. While scanning the room, she was interrupted by Maggie’s low hum of a voice.

“Hey take it from the undercover guru, walking into an illegal set up and staring at everyone like you’re studying them draws attention”

  Alex snapped out of it. “Sorry, just needed to see it from every angle, every direction”  

Maggie gave her a nod, impressed with how Alex was doing undercover so far, considering. She may be the best agent the DEO has, but undercover work is a whole other ball game.

  “What are you thinking Danvers, two person table or one of the longer wrap around booths by the cage?”  

“Well the two person table will give us some privacy, give us some leeway if we want to discuss everything, study everyone. But bigger booth will get us sitting with people and will get us closer to the cage. We’ll probably learn more names. Your call.”  

Maggie debated. “You’re right. You know what let’s take a small table, just us. Tonight we’ll get what we need on the in’s and out’s of the event…the layout, level of security, crowd size. Maybe we’ll even catch a glimpse of the infamous Roulette. Next weekend during the next event we’ll socialize, once we’re more familiar”  

Alex agreed. It would be one thing if tonight was the only night they had, but they were on the guest list now. The DEO and the NCPD were expecting them to attend these fight nights for as long as they could until they had every name of every scum bag who had set foot in that building and placed a bet. The pair walked towards one of the last small tables left and Alex moved the chairs that were once across from each other side by side. Alex pulled one chair out for Maggie, gesturing for her to take a seat before helping her scooch in, then taking the seat beside her. She got close and put her hand on Maggie’s thigh with a firm yet warm grip, causing a shiver down Maggie’s back. A good shiver.   

Alex pulled away quickly yet without causing attention.   “God, sorry, too much PDA, too far, huh?” as she put her arm over the back of Maggie’s chair instead.

“No you’re fine, sorry it took me by surprise. If you can’t tell you’ve been taking me by surprise all night”  

Alex huffed, “I’m the one surprising you? Can we back up to about 20 minutes ago on the dance floor?”  

Maggie blushed. _Shit, I thought I got out of that conversation._

“What I was going to say before the dramatic light show was yeah of course I like you, I mean _how could I not like you_ , but I want you to know I’m here for the job and I’m sure you agree with me in keeping this professional”  

“No I get it, I agree. I’m glad you told me” Alex smiled. “I thought you were dreading tonight with me, you may have been lying the other day but you sure sounded convincing”  

Maggie frowned, “God I’m sorry. I just panicked. It looked bad.”  

Alex and Maggie sat in silence for a long moment before Alex caught Maggie’s attention with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

 “So I’m a babe, huh?”  

Maggie blushed and laughed, “See this is why I didn’t tell you! Goes straight to your head. I’m never going to live this down am I, drunk texting my partner”  

Alex paused. “I did come, didn’t I?”

  They exchanged a long glance before Alex spoke up “You’re not so bad yourself Sawyer, so every time you get embarrassed thinking about how you drunk texted your partner just remember…she showed up”

  Maggie’s dimples joined the conversation, and they both sat there with a grin.

  “You getting soft on me Danvers?”  

“Pff no??”

  Maggie smiled and nodded. They were both on the same page, they didn’t need to say it.

“Okay so no more games between us it’s out in the open and we’re on the same page. We’re partners and we have no intentions of being anything otherwise. We’re attracted to each other and we enjoy each other’s company, so what? Probably just makes us better partners, we have chemistry. Nothing comes before the job.”

Alex let out a long breath “I am so glad we’re on the same page”  

They both smiled at each other endearingly, just happy to be in a good place again. That was good enough for now.


	10. Roulette

They watched. They cringed. They did everything in their power not to blow their covers and beat the living crap out of every single person in that room as the crowd cheered on, encouraging one alien in the cage to completely obliterate the other. This is going to be harder to deal with than the two of them originally imagined. Watching these innocent aliens suffer, while sitting there and doing nothing. Alex sat there with her blood boiling. She stopped watching altogether, looking right through the crowd, doing nothing but concentrating on keeping her cool. _This better work,_ she thought. _This has to work_.

Alex looked over at Maggie, who looked poised and interested in the event in front of them. She clapped when the crowd clapped, cheered when the crowd cheered, she even enthusiastically threw her arms up in the air in disgust when the alien she bet on went down on the first hit. It confused Alex how Maggie was doing this, how unaffected she was. Right at that moment the detective leaned into her smiling, and with the happy smile still plastered to her face she muttered,

“I am going to make sure everyone in this room rots in prison”

   _God, she was a good undercover._

********************

The two got up to get a drink and do a lap of investigating when the lights brightened for an intermission type pause in the fight night. One break before the last fight. Time to get drinks, to place your bets, to let the suspense build as the biggest fight of the night was about to begin. Alex and Maggie walked towards the bar when they heard a delicate, low voice behind them.

  “You must be the Millers”  

They turned around to see a woman in a long red dress, head to toe in tattoos. _Roulette._ Alex and Maggie exchanged a glance. It was about an eighth of a second. Far too quick for anyone to notice. They knew who this woman was, she was the ringleader. She was the one they were dying to take down.

“We are” Alex said, wrapping her arm around Maggie’s. “Kate Miller, and this is my wife—”

  “Jessica” Roulette interrupted. “Yes, I know who’s on my guest list”  

“It’s Jess, actually” Maggie piped in, smiling and putting out her hand.

Roulette shook hands and made formal introductions before looking towards Alex with a curious expression.

  “So, Doctor Miller…I see you may not be so much into the games?”

While Alex’s facial expression didn’t change, her stomach twisted. “Why would you say that?”  

Roulette looked at Alex and maintained her gaze. _She’s not sure about us yet,_ Alex thought.

  “Well” Roulette said in a snide tone “Most of my guests look forward to these events. It’s the highlight of their week. I just happened to be watching from afar and noticed you weren’t betting or participating in the fun”  

Alex decided she had about two seconds to come up with an inconspicuous response, but it turns out she didn’t need to.

  “You’ll have to excuse her for not being the life of the party tonight” Maggie said, looking back at her partner, “See my wife had a twelve hour surgery that ran later than planned. She had to meet me here, I thought I was going solo”  

Roulette’s gaze flew to Maggie. She was reading her. She was reading her like a lie detector.

  “But I’m the gambler in this relationship” Maggie laughed, “So while she may have more appreciation for the…sport you’re showing next time, I’m afraid the betting is all me”  

Roulette stared into Maggie’s eyes like she was burning holes through them. And Maggie stared right back with a calm face, warm eyes and a smile.

_God, she is good._

Roulette broke the eye contact by looking towards the bar for her drink. “Well I’m glad you could make it. I’m sorry I have things to attend to or else I would stick around a little bit longer and get to know you two better. I took your names as a referral because I heard you were quite close with Mr. Jacobs in the past. How did you know him exactly?”

  Alex responded almost immediately.

“Through med school, years ago. His son was in my graduating class. I became close with their family as we had many, _similar interests_ ” Alex said, as she looked towards the fighting ring. “It’s too bad he passed, he would have very much enjoyed this type of Friday night entertainment”  

Roulette grinned and nodded, about to walk away when Alex stopped her once more.

“By the way, it’s Jacobsen”

“Excuse me?” Roulette looked back.

  “It’s not Jacobs, Edward’s last name was Jacobsen. Just, future reference”   Alex said to Roulette. 

Maggie may have looked cool, calm and collected but her heart was beating out of her chest. _That was a good catch. That was most definitely a test._

_God, she is good._

Once the taller, tattooed woman was out of sight, Maggie looked over to see a somewhat panicked Alex. She quickly closed the gap between them grabbing both of her hands.   “Hey, what’s wrong? You did good, you did so good” Maggie squeezed her hands reassuringly.

“She said I wasn’t into the games, she said she’d been watching Sawyer” Alex looked like she was going to be sick.

  “Yes she did and I reminded her my gorgeous, successful wife was out saving lives before she got here. Don’t worry, you did good. I mean it.”   Maggie looked at Alex with a warm comforting smile, trying to calm her down. And it looked as though it was working. 

Alex noticed what Maggie called her. _Her gorgeous, successful wife._ She didn't have to do that, nobody was around, nobody was listening. But she called her gorgeous. 

***************

After about fifteen minutes, the lights started flashing again; the cue to return to your seat for the main event. The two walked back to their previous table, sitting down side by side. Alex started talking to Maggie about the details she's picked up on so far. 

"So there are five exits in this room, two up front, one behind the bar the employees are using, one by the double doors and then a final exit back in the cocktail hour room. I'm estimating one hundred guests. There are fifteen two-person tables, twelve booths and approximately 10-15 people constantly standing by the bar. Security seems to rotate every twenty minutes. They rotate counter clockwise to another post. Twenty minutes is quick, it's probably to keep them attentive. To make sure one's not missing something another guard might catch. Roulette has a set table. She doesn't leave that table. But she's watching the guests more than she's watching the event"  
  
Maggie looked surprised. "How the hell did you get all of that so quickly?"  
  
"I kind of have a photographic memory. It comes in handy when we're infiltrating an event, or busting in during a sting. We only have a few seconds after barging in to figure out who, what, where"  
  
"I'm impressed, I'm so focused on blending in and keeping my cool...I guess I'm just focusing on different things"  
  
" _You're impressed?_ I don't know how you do this. You keep so calm, your facial expressions don't change, you never seem to panic or get nervous"  
  
Maggie smiled. "It takes time. It's all about playing a role. You have to remember no matter how much you hate it...or sometimes how much you love it, that it's nothing more than a role. It's all about confidence and calmness, you'll get more used to it as time goes on"  
  
Maggie watched Alex's face quickly turn from interested to panicked. Before she could even ask, Alex slightly leaned in and put her hand over her mouth. "Roulette is watching. She's blatantly watching, watching us"  
  
Maggie knew better than to look. Her eyes didn't leave Alex's gaze. She quickly put her hand on Alex's to comfort her, "Hey look at me. You don't have anything to worry about, right? _You're Kate Miller_ , and you were invited here because you're interested in this. You enjoy this. And this is nothing more than a night out with your wife"  
  
She noticed Alex's body language relax a little bit immediately after taking her hand. She took her other hand and noticed Alex relax even more.  _I need to calm her down._

Maggie moved her chair closer to Alex and put one hand on her thigh, the other still intertwined in Alex's hand. Maggie needed Alex to meet her gaze.   
  
"Hey"  
  
Alex looked up to see her partner lean in towards her. Maggie leaned a little further, a little further, but stopping less than an inch from Alex's lips. Maggie decided to let Alex come to her. There was a slight chance this would tense Alex up even more, and that's the exact opposite of what she was trying to do. 

But she didn't tense up and she didn't pull back. Alex closed the gap between them and their lips met.

It was more passionate than the first kiss. This one was deeper, it was more intimate. And yes, it made Alex relax. It made Alex more than relax, it made Alex melt. The two of them melted together, Maggie now caressing Alex's inner thigh rubbing small circles. It lasted a little bit longer than it probably should have. Maggie started playing with Alex's lower lip and Alex leaned in to deepen the already intimate kiss. Maggie teasingly bit down on Alex's lip, causing Alex to let out a quiet, breathy whimper. The women jumped back, both slightly taken back at how lost the two of them just got.

Alex looked over to Roulette's table to see her talking to a man with her back now to them. 

"She's not looking anymore...we're in the clear"  
  
"Good" Maggie said, "The less her eyes are on us the better"  
  
"Was that why you did that?"  
  
Maggie assumed she was referring to the kiss. "W-well no. I guess I just thought it would get you to relax"  
  
Alex laughed, "Well that it did. Thanks for the assistance Sawyer"  
  
"Hey, It's  _Jess._ Well Jessie to you, remember we decided you're the only one to call me Jessie"  
  
"Oh right right, so that kiss was from... _Jessie"_  
  
"Of course" Maggie said, trying to hide a smile. "A kiss like that coming from Sawyer would be down right unprofessional"  
  
Alex looked at her smirking, "Oh right of course. But we're not Danvers and Sawyer right now, are we"  
  
"Nope, not for the rest of the night, at least"  
  
Alex leaned in to Maggie's ear so close that the other woman could feel her hot breath, causing goosebumps to travel down her neck. 

"Well in that case,  _Jess, honey,_ I never got a chance to tell you how stunning you look in that dress"  
  
Maggie blushed, now trying to ignore the goosebumps appearing on her legs.   
  
"Remind me to show you later just how much I love it"  
  
"Ecchh hemm" They both jumped to see a waiter standing at their table, with a single folded note on his tray.   
  
"Excuse me ladies, sorry to interrupt but I was told to get this to you quickly as the fight is about to start"  
  
Maggie thanked the man, taking the note off the tray. 

She opened it up to find large, fancy script. 

  
  
_Most guests spend the night here, enjoying their night out to the fullest. First fight night on me, please enjoy. xx Roulette  
  
_ A room key was in the folded up note, with nothing on it but  _"Suite 100"_  
  
  
"That means we have to stay, right?" Alex said  
  
"Yeah, it would look bad if we didn't. Which is a problem, if I don't come back tonight my guys are going to think something went wrong"  
  
"Same here. I told J'onn I would conference with him once I was out of here"  
  
They looked over to see Roulette across the room, raising her glass and gesturing a nod.  
  
The two women mirrored her with a smile. 

Maggie looked at Alex, keeping the smile on her face. "How the hell do we get out of here"

 

 


	11. After You Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to post two chapters tonight! I wrote one today and just realized it was insanely long so I'm breaking it up

The final fight was bloody. It was gory. Even Maggie was cringing, and she had seen a lot during her undercover work. Alex was surprised to see Maggie like that, she was sure she would have been able to act and cheer through it. They comforted each other through it all. It wasn’t intentional, it wasn't planned, yet somehow their hands found each other under the table, and Maggie continued to give Alex’s hand a comforting squeeze each and every time it looked like she was about to fall apart. Alex did the same for her. When the fight ended the alien that lost remained on the floor of the cage.   

“Is he breathing? I need to make sure he’s breathing” Alex said, walking towards the cage. Maggie grabbed her by the arm stopping her dead in her tracks.

  “Slow down Danvers, you can’t just walk over there to check up on his well-being”. Maggie paused. She looked around. Her wheels were spinning. She looked back up at Alex. “Go to the bar”.

“Sawyer I need to make sure he’s —”

 “I know Al, _I know_ ” That took Alex by surprise. It was the first time Maggie referred to her by her first name. It was always Danvers, now all of a sudden it’s..Al.

“I’m going to go check, okay? I’m going to make sure he’s alright”. Alex nodded, knowing she could trust her partner. She knew Maggie would be better to check anyway, Alex was ready to break.

Maggie walked over to the cage, lingering, pacing back and forth as if she was eying the alien up. She leaned down, eye level with the infernian, thankful to see that while it was subtle his chest was rising and falling. He was breathing. He was alive. As much as she wanted to help, she knew there was nothing she could do now. She would blow her cover. She would put herself in serious danger. More importantly, she would put _Alex_ in serious danger. She wasn’t willing to do that.

“So how did it go for you Mrs. Miller, did you end up making some money tonight or did you find yourself in the red”  

Maggie didn’t turn around, she knew exactly who was behind her. “Unfortunately in the red tonight” she said, “But don’t you worry I am learning, I am a quick learner”.

Maggie spun around to confirm her suspicions…yes, of course it was Roulette.

“I’m intrigued” Maggie went on, looking back at the alien on the ground, “I’ve never seen an infernian up close before, I had to take the opportunity. So human-like, I mean I’m well aware many species can disguise themselves but infernians in their natural form, you can’t tell them from humans”

  “Yes” Roulette said, walking up next to Maggie, “Much like kryptonians”  

Maggie laughed, “Ah yes, like our hero, our girl of steel…although I’m sure she would stand up and last a little longer than this thing if she were in this cage” as she gestured towards the alien.

  “We’ll soon find out, won’t we” Roulette grinned. “Stick around Mrs. Miller, and I will guarantee you a very good time. We have plans for Supergirl, we’ll get her in this cage soon enough. I can promise you that” 

Maggie grinned a devilish grin. “As long as you’ll continue to have me I’ll continue to come. I’m so sorry, but if you’ll excuse me I need to stop gawking at this alien on it’s last leg and get back to my wife. Thank you again for the room, it was completely unnecessary yet very much appreciated”  

Roulette replied before walking away, “Not a problem. You’re wife is very beautiful Mrs. Miller, please make sure you put the room to good use”  

_Ugh god. I wish._

“Of course” Maggie smiled, as she spun around and headed for the bar.

 **********************

Maggie returned to the bar to find Alex making small talk with the bartender. When she saw Maggie approaching, she quickly walked in her direction meeting her halfway.   “What’s going on? Roulette saw you? What did you say? How is he, is he alive?”  

Maggie ignored Alex’s panicked whisper. “You want to call it a night babe? Head up to our room?”  

Alex was going to push, but decided there must have been a reason as to why Maggie was ignoring her. She allowed Maggie to take her hand and start leading her out of the room towards the elevators, until Maggie came to a halt and raised her hand in the air, waiving to a waiter nearby. _What is she doing?_

The waiter approached them quickly, fumbling his way through the crowd of guests.   “Yes, miss?”  

“Yes, can I arrange for room service please?”

  “Absolutely, I can do that for you. What time tonight shall I send someone?”

  “Actually, breakfast. Tomorrow. I was going to order something tonight but now I want to order breakfast for tomorrow morning as I will be spending the night here with my wife”  

Alex’s eyes were jumping from the waiter to Maggie, back and forth. _What the hell is going on here._

“Oh I understand. Have you had too much to drink?” The waiter asked.

  “Not at all” Maggie spoke, “We are choosing to spend the night”  

Alex couldn’t make sense of what was happening until she saw their gaze. _He’s undercover. This waiter is one of us, ugh thank god I thought Maggie was losing it. Breakfast tomorrow, I decided to stay, I didn’t drink too much I chose to stay…she’s letting them know we’re going to be here overnight. Thank god._

“Well enjoy yourselves” the man said, “I will make sure the wait staff knows you are spending the night and you’ll be expecting room service in the morning. Also miss, just so you know, the first night you receive special treatment…free room service. Only the first night though, after that you do not. I just wanted to make you aware”  

Alex wasn’t sure what that part meant, but she knew it meant something. Before she had a chance to think Maggie nodded towards the man and continued to take Alex’s hand, leading her to the elevator.   They got into the elevator, just the two of them, and waited for the doors to slowly close behind them. Alex was about to speak up, when suddenly Maggie turned around and kissed her. Before Alex could register what was happening their lips were crashing together and Alex felt herself realizing just how much she missed the contact, even if it had been no more than an hour since the last sign of affection. Maggie pulled away to lightly kiss Alex's neck, and once she was sure her mouth was out of view, she spoke.

“Don’t look up. There is a camera, and they are most definitely watching”.

She returned to meet Alex’s lips before moving to the other side of her neck.

“Our room is bugged, don’t say anything until I take care of it. I’m going to —”  

The elevator dinged and the two women broke their embrace. Maggie started fixing her fair and faced the door, glancing back at Alex with a grin. _This is an act. This is all an act Alex, god why don’t you get that._ Alex’s goosebumps disappeared. The butterflies in her stomach flew away and were long gone. For a second she forgot she was Kate, and she forgot this was a job. She forgot Maggie wasn’t kissing her, Jess was kissing Kate.

The doors finally opened to the hotel floor. They quickly collected themselves and followed the signs towards their room number, while Maggie pulled out the room key. Suite 100.   
  
Maggie leaned close to Alex, "You remember what I said?"  
  
Alex nodded, "Room's bugged, I know. Stay in character"

Maggie smiled, "You're doing great so far Al. I know you're a ball of nerves on the inside, but you're doing great"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to you" Alex replied.   
  
"Yeah well I have a pretty good partner this time around, so that helps..."  
  
Alex grinned ear to ear, making Maggie laugh "you're such a nerd"  
  
Maggie swipes their room key, seeing a green light to open up. She holds the door open gesturing for Alex to go inside. "After you babe".

 


	12. Playing House

Alex walked through the doors of their suite to find a huge room, complete with a king sized bed, a small kitchen and a jacuzzi. Maggie was right behind her, and once the door was closed Maggie quietly yet briskly made her way to the mini fridge.   

“My god, what happened in here??” Maggie said exasperated.

Alex looked around, finding nothing, but kept quiet as she knew Maggie was going somewhere with this. Maggie pulled all of the mini airplane bottles of alcohol out of the fridge and started dumping as many as she could down the drain. She ruffled the sheets, shaking them into a knot and sprinkling the empty bottles all over the bed.   

“I’m going to call down to the front desk sweetie there has to be some sort of mistake”   She picked up the phone and after a few moments spoke up.

“Yes hi, this is Ms. Miller, Suite 100…Roulette set us up with a room for tonight as a gift but we just came in to find the room used and uncleanly…bottles everywhere, someone has obviously been in the bed. I must request another room, I mean this is ridiculous”  

_Smart. God, she’s smart._

“No I will not wait for it to be cleaned, it’s almost one in the morning. Unless I need to call her directly and have you deal with her because — yes, that would be great. Thank you”  

Maggie hung up and looked at Alex with her thumbs up.

“I’m sorry sweetie I know you’re exhausted. The doorman will be up when he can with a new card to put us in a suite down the hall” She walked towards Alex and took her hands, “I told you that you would have fun tonight if you came. You did have fun, right?"

Alex saw her smile, she saw her dimples, and once again nothing seemed to matter but Maggie.

 _She's acting Alex. She's acting_. _We're still acting._

"I did have fun...you were right, once again. I'm sorry I wasn't the best company tonight baby I just had a hell of a day at work. I promise I'll make it up to you next time". Alex got closer, putting her hands on Maggie's waist, forgetting that while the room was bugged with mics there were no cameras. Maggie looked up at Alex and smiled, unfazed that she was doing it whilst nobody was watching. 

Standing there, still in Alex's arms, Maggie perked up. "So we didn't get to talk much with all the entertainment downstairs. Tell me about your day"  
  
She saw Alex's eyes widen, panicked, looking at Maggie like  _what do you mean tell me about your day?_ Maggie smiled, rubbing Alex's arms and nodded towards her in encouragement. "Come on, I want to hear"

She did this for two reasons. One: it would help Alex. It would help Alex transition into undercover work. Sometimes you need to make things up on the spot, and you can't panic, you have to just do it and you have to keep doing it until it comes naturally to you. Two: she just wanted to talk to Alex. Not about work, not about the night, she just had a stressful day and wanted to hear Alex's voice. 

Alex saw Maggie's nod of encouragement and decided to give it a go. 

"Well I woke up and went for a run while you were still asleep which sounds like a good start to your day but it wasn't, because I got caught in the rain and was soaking wet head to toe by the time I got back home" Maggie laughed, picturing it. "Then I got ready and was at work early. I didn't get much done, because I couldn't stop thinking about you all day of course" Maggie smiled and blushed, wondering how much of this could be true. 

"Oh, I got lunch with Kara today" Alex said perking up.  
  
"Of course you did, it's Friday" Maggie replied. Alex and Kara always got lunch on Fridays. And for some reason, Maggie already knew that.   
  
Alex went on a little longer, complaining about how Kara ate more than half of her sandwich right in front of her, until Maggie couldn't stop giggling.   
  
"What about you? I didn't see you all day"  
  
Maggie paused for a moment and took it all in. It seemed so normal. It felt so right.   
  
"I know I missed you today" Maggie said, as she watched Alex fight a smile. "Well I woke up and made breakfast, making breakfast meaning making coffee, and got to read the newspaper which I was really excited about"

Alex laughed, "and why is the newspaper so exciting?"  
  
"Well you know I work so much I never have time for things like that. I had off this morning, I never have off. So I woke up, and I didn't know what to do with myself. So I read the newspaper"  
  
"And what wild jaw-dropping news did you read this morning"  
  
"Actually I just read the comics"  
  
Alex laughed, "That's not reading the news!"  
  
"I said I read the newspaper!!"  
  
The women laughed and laughed, Maggie talking about the comic strips she found this morning, trying to act some of them out. They were cackling they were laughing so hard. The two laid on the bed talking about comics for almost an hour. They finally caught their breaths, looking at each other, realizing this was the first time they were completely back to normal. Like they were at Alex's. They were happy.   
  
Maggie picked her head up off the bed, "You know I was thinking about you all day"  
  
Alex looked at her, examining her face, trying to figure out if she was still acting. For the last hour or so, she forgot they were acting. "What about me?"  
  
Maggie put her head in her hands. "Just about seeing you"  
  
They were quiet, it was tranquil. Alex tilted her head and smirked. "I missed you too".  
  
All of a sudden, they heard a knock at the door. Both girls froze. They knew what that was. That was the doorman, about to lead them to another room, in which they'd have privacy. In which they wouldn't be together, they would be partners. In which they weren't Kate and Jess...they were Alex and Maggie. The two exchanged a glance, they were both disappointed. They wanted to keep playing house. They wanted to keep doing what they were doing without feeling guilty or wrong about it. They wanted to stay in this bubble. And if that room was bugged, they had no choice but to stay in that role.   
  
Alex answered the door to find the man greeting them with a key in hand. "I am so sorry ladies, we had to have another suite made up which took longer than expected"  
  
Alex looked back at Maggie, seeing disappointment in her eyes. "You know what? It's honestly just a few bottles. We can stay here, can't we babe?"

Maggie looked at Alex who just stared right back waiting for a response. They shouldn't stay in that room. It wasn't safe. They could slip up at any time, whoever was listening could pick up on a little slip. If they wanted to make sure they were safe, if they wanted to do this the right way, they would switch rooms right now.   
  
Maggie walked up to the door with an apologetic look. "Yeah you know what I'm sorry, we're fine here. We just need to clean up all these bottles...a cleaning kid probably crashed in here on his break. I'm sorry for making such a fuss"  
  
The man looked confused, but after they insisted it was okay he wished them a goodnight and shut the door. Alex looked back at her partner, remembering the mics in the room.   
  
"Ready for bed Jess?"  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	13. It Doesn't Feel Like Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut

It was a risk Maggie would have never, ever taken in the past. It was _stupid_ , to be frank. But she didn't care, because now she had just a little bit longer to feel was she was feeling guilt free. She would deal with the consequences later.

Once the door was closed the two women went to lay back on the bed where they were previously laughing and enjoying each other's company. Maggie looked at the clock, realizing how fast time flew from the moment they walked in.

"Ready for bed Jess?"

Maggie felt weird when Alex called her that. It wasn't as weird downstairs, but it definitely felt weird in such a natural setting.

"Yeah you've had a long day let's head to bed"

The two walked back over to the bed and started to fix the blankets that Maggie ruined just an hour or so before, when they both froze. They both had the same realization at the same time. _We're in gowns and we don't have anything else to wear._ Maggie wanted to ask Alex if she was okay with this, if maybe she'd feel more comfortable with Maggie sleeping on the floor. But she couldn't do that, because they decided to stay in this room, this room thats been bugged, this room that's potentially being spied on this very moment. Maggie started to think maybe this was a bad idea. She looked at Alex, standing next to the other side of the bed.

"I just realized we don't have anything to change into, I didn't plan on spending the night tonight. Are you going to be too cold?"

Alex gave Maggie a nod, assuring her it was fine. "No no, I'm okay. Next time we'll be more prepared"

 _Ugh jeez. Next time_.

Alex lifted her arms behind her head, unclasping the top of her dress and zipping down what she could. She shimmied out of her dress and carefully hung it over the back of a chair next to the bed. Maggie Sawyer was never a religious person, but in that very moment she found herself thanking god for Alex Danvers. _She is perfection._   

Alex was in a black laced bra with matching black panties. The lingerie may have been sexy on their own, and if they were on _anyone else_ maybe Maggie would have gawked over the undergarments just a few moments longer, but not while they were on Alex. Maggie was more concerned with Alex. Alex was hotter than any piece of clothing she had on her, or lack there of. Her stomach was toned, her arms were toned, her legs were long and toned, hell _everything was toned_. Alex Danvers was a goddess that Maggie didn’t know what to do with. Maggie needed her.

Alex realized Maggie was staring, and while she would have loved to make fun of her partner for it, she had to remember the bugs. They had to remember where they were.

  “Nothing you haven’t seen before baby” Alex smirked. Maggie was beat red.

 _Say something Maggie, for god’s sake say anything._   

_Nope._

_Nope, nothing._

_Nothing’s coming out._

Alex decided to pipe in, break the awkward silence. “Are you coming?”  

Maggie stepped over to the dresser. “Yeah, of course…I’m sorry I think my day is finally catching up with me. I’m exhausted”. She unzipped her dress and put it on the dresser to turn around and see Alex, mouth open and eyebrows raised. Maggie smiled. _At least Alex wasn’t the only one who could summons that type of reaction._ Maggie had black panties on with a red bra. They weren’t anything extravagant, they were simple. But just like Maggie, that’s not what Alex was looking at.

Maggie walked over to the bed and climbed in, as Alex did the same on the other side. They should have felt awkward, but they didn’t. They felt comfortable. They continued to lay there, doing what came easy to the two of them - talking. Soon enough the two were closer than they were when they started, right in each other’s faces, intimately close, almost completely intertwined in each other.

Yeah, they liked playing house.

They talked and they laughed, throwing in some undercover lies here and there as they were acting after all. Things like _“Oh come on you’re always the making us late babe”_ , followed by a _“Well if my darling wife wouldn’t use up all of the hot water when she showered maybe I wouldn’t take as long”_ , and finally a _“Well maybe from now on we need to just shower together so we don’t waste so much hot water”._ They both had grins ear to ear, blushing and giggling like school girls as they continued to tease each other, falling deeper and deeper into this made up world in which they could effortlessly and happily be together.   

“Honey I really want to meet people here next time, we should introduce ourselves to some other couples next week” Maggie said, getting back on track of what they were there to do.   

“I know, you’re right. I told you I was off my game tonight. I will make sure I make it up to you next weekend, I’m sorry” Alex nuzzled Maggie as if she were actually apologizing for something.

In a flirty tone with a sultry grin, Maggie leaned towards Alex.   “Care to make it up to me right now?”  

What was supposed to be a teasing joke made Alex’s body stiffen. She realized how close they were, how close her lips were to Maggie’s lips, how intertwined their legs were. She realized how soft Maggie’s skin was, how mesmerizing her perfume was, and how undeniably irresistible Maggie Sawyer just truly was. _God everything about her is beautiful_. Maggie Sawyer was like a drug, and Alex was addicted.   Alex’s eyes grew dark, making Maggie’s breath hitch. She saw Maggie’s face, she looked into Maggie’s eyes, she knew that Maggie wanted it just as much as she did. That whether or not she meant to put them in this situation with her flirty question, there they were. Maggie looked at Alex, eyes just as dark and chest heaving.

 _Just do it Alex, god, make a move,_ Maggie thought, pleading with her eyes as if nothing else mattered. They stared at each other wildly, eying each other up, becoming more and more undone at the lack of clothing, the lack of space, the lack of air in the room. They were undeniably hungry for each other.

No, not hungry, starving.

But neither of them made a move. Neither took the step. Alex looked like maybe, just maybe, she was going to lose control and just do it until she leaned back an inch and paused. _This can’t happen. This is wrong._ Everything up until this point was for show, there were people around. But this was a hotel room, this was in a bed, this was behind closed doors with nobody around. And this was her partner. If this happened, it would be real. There was no excuse to be doing what Alex desired so much to do.

 _I am an agent. I am here as an agent. I — am an agent._ Alex repeated it in her head over and over, trying to convince herself she hasn’t gone too far, she she won’t go too far.

But Maggie saw Alex’s face. She knew exactly what was going through her mind because it was going through Maggie’s mind, too. Alex was her weakness and her feelings for Alex made her want to throw the rulebook right out the window. All she knew was that she wanted Alex, _god did she want Alex._   Maggie looked up at Alex and she knew she wanted it just as much as she did. She new she needed a push, she knew she needed somehow to communicate with her that it’s okay.

“Kate?” Maggie said, as her vulnerable voice cracked just the slightest.

And that was it. That was what Alex needed.

That was Maggie’s rationalization to Alex, that _it’s okay_. That they are still undercover. That _this isn’t wrong._ That was Maggie’s plead to her partner, _let’s be them. Just a little longer._

Yeah, that was it.   

Alex lunged forward on to Maggie, grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her closer. Maggie moaned at the contact, at the urgency, at the aggression that she most definitely was not expecting from Alex. Alex pulled her hair, she grabbed the back of her head, she took hold of Maggie’s thigh and tugged her closer so Maggie could wrap herself around Alex. Maggie whimpered at the contact. Her legs around Alex’s waist, her hands in Alex’s hair, her lips now on Alex’s neck. No matter how hard she kissed her, no matter how rough she grabbed on to her, it just wasn’t enough. She wasn’t completely satisfied. She literally couldn’t get enough of Alex.

Maggie pushed Alex’s shoulders back as she landed flat on the mattress. She straddled her, kissing her neck, running her hands wherever she could reach. She sat up quickly to unclasp her bra when Alex noticed Maggie’s body for the first time. She had two scars on her her shoulder and a longer scar on her torso. The first two scars were clearly bullet wounds, the third looking as though it was some sort of stab wound. Alex’s heart sunk and her stomach twisted at the thought of something like that happening to someone like her.   

Maggie saw Alex’s face change and she looked down at herself, realizing what her partner could be staring at. She knew _exactly_ what Alex was staring at, and she hated it. Alex watched the insecurities creep up Maggie’s face and instantly flipped the two of them over, kissing each and every scar tenderly.

  “You don't have to —” Maggie was cut off by Alex’s lips. One long tender, caring kiss.

Alex cupped her cheeks and leaned in close.   “Look at me” She said, so quietly it was barely a whisper, “You are so, _so_ beautiful”  

Maggie saw the sincerity in Alex’s eyes and her heart skipped a beat. She grabbed Alex and pulled her down, running her hands down Alex’s back and settling on her ass. The kiss deepened, and deepened, and deepened, until they were back to where they started; unable to keep their hands off of each other.

  Maggie flipped Alex back over, hovering over her with her leg in between Alex’s thigh. She started to grind on top of Alex, hearing sounds that gave her chills. _God, she would do anything to keep hearing these sounds._ She picked up the pace, grinding faster and harder into Alex until she felt Alex’s hand in between her legs. Maggie shuddered from the touch, dropping her head down over Alex’s shoulder. Alex’s hand started tracing the hem of Maggie’s underwear, silently begging for permission to enter. Maggie tugged them off as fast as she could, hearing a slight rip but deciding to worry about that later.

Alex’s hand started roaming her thighs, closer and closer to her core until she heard Maggie whimper like she was about to break. Alex could feel how wet Maggie was and she decided teasing her could be saved for another day. She slid two fingers down the middle of her center and finally inside, as Maggie cried out in pleasure. Her hips jerked forward, and while still on top she thrusted herself harder and harder into Alex, who seemed to be coming undone just from the contact and the sounds coming out of Maggie’s mouth.   Alex was attacking her neck, sucking and biting and losing control as she looked up to see Maggie falling apart on top of her. _God, she just gets more and more beautiful._ Alex curled her fingers and thrusted harder until finally Maggie collapsed on top of her, completely out of breath.

  Alex tried to catch her breath, pulling her hand away and closing her eyes while Maggie doing the same on top of her, until she felt a light trail of kisses from her neck, to her collarbone, to her chest, further and further down until Maggie was at the base of the bed, slowly tugging Alex’s underwear down her long legs. Alex needed to consciously breath in and out, preventing herself from coming undone simply from the view of Maggie Sawyer between her legs. Maggie didn’t waste time. She didn’t tease, she didn’t hesitate, Maggie’s eyes looked hungry for Alex.

Maggie’s tongue was fucking magic. Alex was grabbing her hair, thrusting her hips, writhing as she arched her back off the bed. She's had this thought before, but now more than ever she was laying in that bed thinking  _Maggie Sawyer is going to be the death of me._  
  
Maggie watched Alex get more and more worked up and right as she got close, _dangerously close_ , Maggie stopped. She crawled up the bed and snuck her hand in between Alex's legs, easily sliding two fingers inside of her. Alex was moaning, and sweating, and Maggie wasn't sure how she was ever going to stay away from Alex after tonight. She thrust her fingers into Alex harder and harder, letting out all of the sexual tension they built up throughout the night. Alex's nails dragged down Maggie's back causing Maggie to scream out in pleasure. Alex started screaming profanities, holding on to Maggie with one arm and the head board with the other.   
  
Alex arched her back off the bed one last time before completely coming undone, screaming "Ma -" Maggie's hand slapped against Alex's mouth within a fraction of a second. As much as she's been dreaming of the day she could get Alex Danvers to scream her name, this was not the time. Because she wasn't Maggie right now. 

***************  
  
The two fell asleep naked in bed, wrapped up in each other, holding on for dear life. Knowing that tomorrow, they would be Alex and Maggie.  _Just_ Alex and Maggie. 


	14. Waking Up To A View

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying!
> 
> I hope this chapter isn't too confusing the way I wrote it. While the first part is in third person, the second part jumps between Alex's point of view and Maggie's point of view.

Alex opened her eyes, squinting at the sunlight pouring through the window of their suite.  _Wow, what a view._ Almost the entire wall was one huge pane of glass, one huge window, and the view was breathtaking. Alex didn't take the time to appreciate the room last night, for obvious reasons, but now as she looked around she was in awe of the aesthetics of this room and the view of the National City skyline.   
  
She realized after a moment there was something restraining her. Carefully turning her head towards the other side of the bed, she found an arm wrapped tightly around her waist.  _Maggie Sawyer is a cuddler._ Alex fully turned her body over seeing the stunning woman in bed next to her, sheet wrapped around her chest, laying flat on her stomach with her wavy hair spread all over the pillowcase. Alex suddenly changed her mind, taking back the thoughts she had when she woke up that morning. 

 _No, this. This is more breathtaking._  
  
_Wow, what a view._

Alex tried to keep as still as she could. She didn't want Maggie to wake up just yet; she wanted just a few more moments to appreciate what she had in front of her, knowing she wan't likely to see it again. Or was she?  _What the hell happened last night anyway?_ If things weren't complicated before, they sure as hell were now. Before she was able to start overthinking it she felt the sheets start to tug and the arm that was once holding her tight start to loosen and slip away. Maggie picked her head up, reaching for the alarm clock on the nightstand. She pulled it towards her to look at the time, realizing they should have left already. Turning around to quickly wake up Alex, she was surprised to see her partner already up.  
  
"Just woke up a minute before you"  
  
"I can't believe we slept this late" Maggie said, "We have that thing today, we should probably head home"  
  
Alex agreed and within seconds they quickly got dressed and started to collect their things. They made their way to the elevator, down to the lobby, and into a black car that was idling outside looking for a passenger. All while saying nothing. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable silence. But it was silence nonetheless, as the two women had no idea where to start or what to say.   
  
After getting back to both of their apartments they started to clean-up and get ready. Maggie wasn't lying about them having a "thing", they were supposed to have a briefing with both of their superiors at DEO headquarters at noon. Before either of them confronted their boss, they needed a hot shower. The two women raced to get ready at their places, still not allowing their minds to wander to the night before. 

************

Alex was already at DEO headquarters when the NCPD arrived. She was hiding in the armory, cleaning her new gun, avoiding J'onn at all costs. She didn't want him questioning her before they met with Maggie because she wanted to see exactly what Maggie was going to say, how much Maggie would be willing to tell. _She wouldn't tell them everything, right?_   _No she wouldn't do that._ Alex knew Maggie was smart enough to leave some of the story out, she knew one of them, or possibly both of them, would be pulled from the case if they knew what was really going on.

She was leaving the armory, turning towards the conferencing rooms when she saw the smaller detective approaching from around the corner. Her hair was up in a sporty ponytail, wearing a fitted black hoodie and skinny jeans. Her badge hung from her belt, and  _god did she look good wearing it._

_Keep your cool Alex, please keep your cool._

She saw Maggie and a taller man she assumed to be her captain turn into one of the conference rooms at the end of the hall, being offered a chair by Agent Vasquez. All of a sudden a hand appeared on her shoulder.   
  
"Sorry I just got in agent, how did it go? Do you and I need to go over anything before we go in there?" J'onn was behind her offering a smile, prepared to walk into their meeting.   
  
"Nope" Alex said defensively.  _If only you knew you would kick my ass all the way to Krypton._ "We're good J'onn"  
  
**************  
  
Maggie was cleared by security at the entrance and finally made it into the DEO. Security made her take off her sweatshirt as she entered the metal detectors, which was unfortunate as the only reason she had it on in the first place was to hide the mess of bites and bruises Alex marked her with the night before. Her captain was a few minutes behind, and once they had both been cleared they entered the elevator, taking it to the top floor. 

The doors opened and Maggie's jaw dropped. This was more than she had imagined. The technology, the equipment, this was something out of a James Bond movie. She wanted nothing more than to explore, touching everything, testing everything but she soon felt a nudge from her captain against her back.   
  
"Don't you even think about it Sawyer"  
  
An agent appeared introducing herself as Agent Vasquez, offering to show them to the conference room. Maggie introduced herself with a smile and the agent shot a grin right back. The agent turned around to lead the way and Maggie cocked her eyebrow.  _Gay vibes._

 _Does she know Alex? She must. How many gay women could work at the DEO, of course they know each other. I wonder if Alex is into her. I wonder if anything has ever happened between them._  
  
Maggie's stomach sunk. 

 _Not that it's any of my business._  
  
They turned the corner to enter the conference room and took a seat. Agent Vasquez left and her boss turned to her, "Before they get in here, how did it go? Anything I need to know?  
  
_Anything you need to know, god there is so much you need to know._  
  
"Nope. Pretty good first run" Maggie said casually.   
  
The doors opened and J'onn walked in, followed by - _Agent_ Danvers. 

 _Hot. Damn._  
  
Agent Danvers, dressed head to toe in black, wearing a tactical belt with an impressive gun slung on her hip and  _god, did she look good wearing it._

Introductions were made, hands were shaken, and eventually all four took a seat.   
  
"So" J'onn said, "Wild night, huh?"


	15. We Did What We Had To Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may post two chapters today since this is some fluff and nothing major, we'll see :)

"So" J'onn said, "wild night, huh?"

The two women went doe-eyed.  _Does he know? Do they know?  
_

"What do you mean?" Alex said

J'onn looked confused. "What do you  _mean_ what do I mean? You two finally infiltrated the one alien fight club that every government enforcement agency on every level has tried to get their hands on. That not wild enough for you agent?"  
  
Maggie smirked. _I know what's wild enough for her. I know just how wild --"  
_

Maggie's thought was cut short by a blubbering Alex. "Oh no of course sir. I mean it's incredible we got our hands on the invite, thanks to the NCPD. I just meant regarding last night, you know...we just laid the groundwork. Nothing mind blowing. Nothing earth shattering.   
  
_Ha,_ Alex laughed to herself in her head,  _nothing mind blowing. Nothing earth shattering. I can think of a few things last night mind blowing and earth shattering._

She looked over to Maggie who was attempting to hide a smirk, looking like the exact same thing was going through her mind.   
  
"Well good, that's what we want" Maggie's bureau chief chimed in. "Blend in, lay the groundwork, make yourself invisible until you're sure you're in the clear"  
  
"No worries chief, last night went exactly as planned" Maggie said.

Maggie's chief nodded in agreement, "This will go smoothly I know it, Agent Danvers appears more than qualified and, Agent Jones, Detective Sawyer here is my best undercover. She stays cool, calm and collected, she's quick on her feet, she can adapt to any situation, it's impressive...she's an animal at undercover work"  
  
"She's an animal alright".  _Oh my god. Oh my god that came out, that came out of my mouth,_ Alex thought. Maggie's jaw dropped. 

"An animal undercover" she caught herself, "I don't think I would have made it through last night on my own, Sawyer is impressive"

Alex kept her mouth shut from that point on, only speaking when she was spoken to. She still couldn't shake the fact that she said that out loud and by the looks of it, neither could Maggie. 

The two superiors drilled them for close to an hour. Alex answered all of the questions regarding the room, the building, the security while Maggie gave her briefing on the crowd; who was there, who she knew couldn't be trusted, who were red flags. Alex was surprised to hear exactly how much Maggie picked up from eavesdropping and people-watching. 

The four appeared to be wrapping it up when Maggie interjected. "There is one last thing I need to address...sooner rather than later"

Alex cocked her head, curious as to what Maggie had to say.  _What did we miss?_

"I had a brief conversation with Roulette alone...down by the cage" Maggie paused, "This must mean she doesn't suspect anything from me for her to say it, which is good, but...she enticed me to come back by promising me that soon enough Supergirl would be in that cage. It didn't sound like a dream of hers, it sounded more of a definite. She's planning something"

Alex clenched her jaw and tensed up. "She said  _what??_ Why didn't you tell me Sawyer, are you kidding me??"

"What exactly was said?" J'onn asked, calmly but definitely concerned. 

"Not enough" Maggie said, "I don't know anything besides the fact that Roulette is looking to get your alien in her cage"

Alex was fuming. J'onn looked more concerned as his mind wandered to what she could be planning. 

"And when exactly were you planning on telling me this Sawyer, huh? I have to go see her I need to tell her about this..." Alex shot up but was quickly restrained as J'onn grabbed on to her arm. 

"We aren't done here agent, nothing is happening in the next fifteen minutes"  
  
"But J'onn--" 

" _Alex"_ J'onn said. He stared her in the eyes giving her a clear warning. 

Alex sat down reluctantly, letting out a puff of frustration. Maggie read Alex's face, she looked into Alex's eyes. She was being very protective, overly protective.  _But why?_   _What the hell is going on with her and Supergirl?_

Maggie finally spoke up, trying to defend herself. "Sorry for  **not** blowing our cover and running to whisper in your ear Danvers, god"

"You didn't find that information important enough to tell me? You  **find a way Sawyer"** Alex growled. 

"Oh yea, I had all of these opportunities to do it!" Maggie yelled back. "When should I have spoken up Danvers, when we were chatting with Roulette? When we were in the elevator with surveillance overhead? Or maybe it was in the bugged hotel room, yeah that would have been a perfect place to --"

"A bugged hotel room???" Maggie's chief interrupted, "You left that our conveniently how the  _ **hell**  _did you end up in a bugged hotel room??"

"More importantly" J'onn interjected, "How long until you discovered it was bugged..." 

Alex's nerves started surfacing. Her anger started to drift away and pure panic took over. 

"We knew before we went in, I got a tip ahead of time. Everyone is blowing this completely out of proportion when  _ **I'm the one**_ who's more experienced in this field that any of you". Maggie turned to Alex, "Danvers - there was no opportunity to tell you. I understand this is big news, I get it, but I wasn't compromising our safety to sneak you away and fill you in, especially since it wasn't anything that was going to happen while we were there" she looked to her right, "Chief- I left that part out because that has nothing to do with this briefing. We didn't get any  ** _intel_** in that room, we slept. And that was it" she glanced over at Alex who conveniently had her head down. "And Agent Jones - Yes, the room was bugged. But we knew that and we planned accordingly".

"That was a great speech detective" her boss interrupted, "but you more than anyone should know staying in that room knowing it was compromised was an unnecessary risk. You should have created a diversion, you should have found another way".

"And that was my plan chief!" Maggie huffed, "I trashed the room and insisted on another. But then I realized these guys are the real deal and as we know since we've been after them for months, they take precaution. They won't just shrug their shoulders and say 'oh well' they'll just bug the next room, and the next room, and the next room until they are absolutely positive we are not a threat with ulterior motives"

The superiors looked at each other, saying nothing, both knowing Maggie was right. 

"We got the layout. We established relationships. We blended in."  
  
Maggie looked at Alex.   
  
"We did what we had to do"


	16. A Night Among Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer one, it was either this or a bunch of short ones so I figured I would give you what I had. Oh, and in this fic Lucy and James were never together

The four started to finish up when the door swung open. 

 _Supergirl_. 

" _Al,_ oh my god are you okay? You look okay... why do you look okay. Your heart is racing I could hear it from the other side of the building, what the heck is going on"

 _Al?_  Maggie thought. _Supergirl and Alex are not only on a first name basis, but Al? Why is she listening for Alex's heartbeat anyway?_

"Oh thank god you're here, I need to talk to you" Alex said.

She stood up and grabbed Supergirl's hand, leading her out of the room and down the hall in a hurry. 

The other three stood to leave when J'onn saw Maggie's face and paused at the door. "Detective Sawyer, you made the right move telling us here. Alex and Supergirl are... _close. extremely close._ They have a bond like no other and Alex really cares for her. Whether you told her last night or you told her here, she would have had the same reaction. Panic. So you made the right move"

Maggie nodded, thanking J'onn before walking out and down the hall. Maggie got into the elevator by herself as her boss stayed back to speak with J'onn a little longer. The elevator doors opened and she started to walk towards the exit when suddenly she heard her name. 

"Sawyer!"

Maggie turned around to see Alex jogging towards her, trying to catch her before she left. 

"Hey I'm sorry I lost my cool in there. I know you were going about it the right way and you're right, there was no way you could have told me anyway"

"No worries Danvers" Maggie said casually, "You gave Supergirl the 411?"

"I did" she said, "And then she told me to 'take a chill pill' that she wouldn't let them get to her. She's...ridiculous" Alex laughed. 

Maggie's face twisted. "I didn't realize how close you guys are"

"Yeah, she's the most important -- well she's important to me"

"I can tell" Maggie said hastily 

Alex realized how all of this was sounding. "Nothing is going on between me and her, you know that, right?"

Maggie put her hands up in defense. "Hey Danvers it's fine, you don't owe anything to me"

"No, I know that, I know that...I know there's no us, don't worry I'm not going crazy on you, I'm just saying...there's nothing going on between us. It's not like that"

Maggie's eyes met hers and she believed her. She knew there was more to the story, but she believed her nonetheless. 

"Hey" Alex said, "Like I said, I lost my cool...let me make it up to you. Me and my friends were going to go out for some drinks tonight, why don't you join?"

Normally Maggie would refuse, she wouldn't want to intrude, but this was Alex. "Are you sure? Your friends won't mind?"

"Not at all, they would love you" Alex said. "Now you _have_ to come. I just have to figure out where to go"

Maggie smiled, "I know a place"

*****************  
  
Maggie showed up to the alien bar a half hour before she was supposed to meet Alex and her friends. She decided she needed a drink to settle her nerves before they showed up. She walked in, waving to a few friendly faces by the juke box before taking a seat at the bar. M'gann was at the other end, bent down behind the bar unpacking a case of beer when Maggie leaned up on the bar and let out a loud wolf whistle. M'gann shot up and spun around, smirking to see that it was the one and only Maggie Sawyer. 

"Last time you were in these here parts I killed you with a few free rounds of shots" M'gann grinned. 

"Yeah I still haven't forgiven you for that" Maggie said, "You can repay me by grabbing me a beer"

M'gann pulled a bottle of beer out of the bar cooler and popped the top off, sliding it down to Maggie. "Just you tonight doll face?"

"No, I'm actually meeting Alex and her friends here. Just thought I would get here first and have a drink, you know and see your pretty face" Maggie winked as she took a sip of her beer. 

"Meeting Alex and her friends, oh this relationship is getting serious!"

"Yeahhh yeahhh laugh it up, keep making fun of my stupid crush"

"Well what's the deal with you guys now, bring me up to speed, what have I missed?

"A lady doesn't kiss and tell" Maggie said sarcastically. 

The door chirped and Alex popped in with a small group behind her. 

"Tell me now or I'll embarrass you all night long. I'm working till close"

Maggie leaned into the bar quickly. "Was awkward with Alex, went undercover with Alex, made out with Alex, had hot sex with Alex. About to get drinks with Alex" Maggie spun around, "Danvers! Grab a table I'll get us a round". She turned back towards M'gann who's eyes were popping out of her head. 

"Now keep quiet and be on your best behavior and maybe you'll get details later" 

M'gann silently nodded, still in shock at what happened in just a week's time. _How does she do it?_

_***********************_

Maggie walked over to the table with five beers balanced in between her fingers. 

"Sawyer" Alex said, "These are some of my friends. This is James, that's Winn, and this is my sister Kara"

Maggie smiled, shaking each hand as she made her way around the table. "Kara!" Maggie said, "I have heard so much about you"

"And I've heard a lot about you!" Kara replied, causing Maggie to look towards Alex in confusion. 

"Kara you look so familiar, where do you work? Or maybe you live around here?"

Alex froze. _Of course she already recognizes her, she is a detective after all._

"Oh you know what, I'm a reporter at Catco. I have been in your precinct a few times to get a statement"

Maggie was studying her up and down for a moment before shrugging her shoulders. "Hmm I don't know, yeah that must be it"

Maggie loved them. She loved Winn's geeky sense of humor, she loved James' interesting stories and she loved Kara's playful personality.  _Damn, Alex is lucky._ They talked and they drank and they laughed, and Maggie felt herself feeling so at home sitting next to Alex. Maggie forgot where they were, she forgot they weren't undercover anymore, and she casually put her hand on Alex's thigh under the table. Alex's head shot over to Maggie, who then realized what she did as she sucked back. 

"Sorry, I...I'm so used to..."

"It's fine Sawyer" Alex smiled, "I wasn't complaining"

Maggie grinned at her partner. She liked where they were right now. They hooked up, sure, but they were friendly and it was comfortable and while  _of course_ Maggie wanted to do it again _(and again, and again, and again)_ she didn't feel any pressure or awkwardness from Alex. She had feelings for Alex, that was clear, but if they couldn't be together because of the job then this was the next best thing. 

The five of them continued to drink and enjoy each other's company, when suddenly a flirty voice appeared behind them. 

_"Well look who it is"_

Maggie turned around to find an ex fling she was hoping, quite frankly, to never see again. 

"Nikki, how are you?"

"I'm good now that you're here" She smiled as she walked up to the table. "It's been a while Mags"

"Yeah it has.." after realizing nobody else knew who she was, Maggie decided it was only polite to introduce them. "Sorry I didn't mean to be rude, everyone this is Nikki she's...an old friend"

"Ouch" the woman said, "An old friend? I know you never wanted to call me a girlfriend but I think I was a little more than a friend, no?"

Maggie glanced over at Alex who was clearly uncomfortable. 

"Long time ago Nik. Well it was nice seeing you"

The blonde woman got the hint. "You too, give me a call sometime"

Maggie faked a smile and nodded. Once the girl was at the bar, she turned back. "I'm sorry guys that was awkward"

"It's fine!" Winn said, "She's a babe, good job Maggie"

"I'm going to get more drinks" Alex suddenly said, as she jumped up from her chair. 

Maggie watched Alex walk away, feeling guilty. She knew it made Alex jus a little uncomfortable. 

"So Maggie" James said, "You and Alex are working together?"

"Yeah, a case that the NCPD and the DEO are joining up on"

"Did you get to see the DEO yet?" Winn asked

"I did today actually...all those guns, it's paradise. I felt like a kid in a candy shop" Maggie laughed. 

"Yeah it is pretty awesome" Winn smiled, "I may not touch the guns or the heavy artillery but I do get to play with the gadgets. You meet Supergirl yet?"

Kara shot Winn a glare. 

"Today, sort of...indirectly. Her and Alex are close"

"Two peas in a pod, attached at the hip" James said. 

Kara saw Maggie's face, she knew what Maggie was thinking. 

"As friends, _**obviously**_ " Kara piped in. "Just friends"

Maggie smirked. "Really little Danvers? I don't know, I saw them...Alex looked like her whole world spun for Supergirl. I don't look at my friends like that" 

Kara went to speak until Maggie jumped back in, "Not that it matters...I mean, it was just an observation. What do I know, Alex and I are only partners"

James laughed, "Yeah Supergirl and Alex are not together I can promise you that. Alex and anyone for that matter, that girl won't touch commitment with a ten foot pole. The closest she'll get is Luce"

Kara's stomach sunk. She knew why Maggie was asking these questions, she saw how Maggie looked at her sister. Maggie looked at Alex just like how Alex looked at Maggie. But James was obviously not picking up on that. 

"Who's Luce?" Maggie asked hesitantly.

"Major Lucy Lune, U.S. army" Winn said, "She's Alex's play thing"

_Oh brother, and neither is Winn._

"Winn!" Kara said 

"What! It's true. God, I have such a crush on Luce"  
  
"Second that" James said. 

"I'm confused, are they dating? Does Alex have a girlfriend?" Maggie felt sick 

"Oh god no, I told you...Alex, commitment...no, no. Luce comes to town for work once a month or so. And like clockwork, she ends up at Alex's. They're not together, they're more...friends with benefits"  
  
"Okay guys that's none of our business" Kara said 

"Oh come on Kara, they don't even deny it anymore!" Winn said, "Luce doesn't even get a hotel anymore when she comes to visit! She knows it's a waste, she's just going to end up at Alex's. Yep it's inevitable. Every time."

"What's inevitable?" Alex came back with a round of beers, passing them out as she took a seat. 

James pointed at her, “You and —”  
  
“Hey!!” Kara yelled, “We should do a game night sometime!”  
  
Alex looked confused as to why the hell Kara would be so excited about a game night. Well, it is Kara. She gets excited about everything.  
  
“Uhh yeah, sure Kar” Alex smiled as she took a sip of her beer. Hey Sawyer you up for a round of pool?”

Maggie smiled and agreed, quickly forgetting about Major Luce Lane…for now.

************************

The two played game after game, placing higher bets as it got more interesting. Alex quickly realized they were being watched from afar. Nikki. Nikki watched Maggie dance around while attempting to distract Alex, she watched Maggie toss her head back as she laughed, she watched Maggie bend over the table as she took her shot admiring her ass in those jeans. Nikki was watching Maggie, and she wasn't trying to hide it. 

Hours later, while everyone else was gone, the two women were finishing up their final game. And yes, Nikki was still there. She was lingering, waiting for her moment to approach Maggie. Alex had enough of it. Maggie finally made the shot she had been trying to sink when she turned away from the table, threw her arms in the air and cheered. Alex didn't hesitate. She walked towards Maggie, backed her into the pool table and kissed her. Maggie's breath hitched and her eyebrows raised. She wasn't expecting that. In such a public place. Off duty. She put her hands on Alex's elbows and enjoyed the kiss, tasting of mint and beer.   
  
"Ow owww!"

They both jumped, looking back to find M'gann smirking. 

Alex blushed, looking back at Maggie. "I'm sorry"

Maggie knew why she did it. She saw Nikki all night, she wasn't stupid. "No you're not"

Alex bit her lip, "So what now?"  
  
"Well" Maggie drew out, "If you remember, my place is walking distance"

 

 


	17. Partners With Benefits

Alex woke up slightly short of breath, soon realizing it was from the grip Maggie had on her. Maggie was wrapped around Alex like a koala bear, holding on for dear life. She smiled at the sight, feeling bittersweet as she watched how peacefully Maggie slept. _God, she's so beautiful. I don't think I will ever get over how beautiful she is._  She was happy where she was, that was for sure, but it killed her to recognize it wasn't ever going to be more than this. It was understood by the two of them at this point where they stood. Partners. Friends. Two people who were wildly attracted to each other and occasionally had sex. Wild, hot sex. But nothing more than that. 

Alex laid there staring at the ceiling, twirling a lock of Maggie's hair in her hand as she replayed last night over in her head...

_Maggie threw her hand up in the air waving goodbye to M'gann as she pulled Alex towards the exit. The door swung open, them leaving hand in hand, and not even a second after the door slammed behind them their lips crashed into each other, fighting for dominance as they pushed each other against the brick wall in the alley way. Gasping for air, they grabbed each other's faces, as if they couldn't breath, as if they were each other's only form oxygen._

_They would stop here and there, giggling and continuing on their walk until they found another alley way in which one of them would grab the other, swooping them in to darkness for just one last kiss._

_"This anything like our first walk home?" Maggie said teasingly_

_"Well you wouldn't know, would you?" Alex teased back, making fun of the level of drunk Maggie attained that night._

_They finally reached Maggie's building and hurried up the stairs, Maggie fidgeting and fumbling with her keys as Alex's hands wrapped around her waist from behind. Alex nuzzled her head in between Maggie's head and shoulder, searching before her neck before Maggie spun around._

_"Don't you dare Alex Danvers"_

_Alex froze, looking confused as to why now Maggie would stop her._

_"You stay away from this neck, it needs time to heal. You wrecked me last night." Maggie pulled the black hoodie down, showing bites and bruises._

_"Oh my god I'm so sorry" Alex's lips parted in shock as to what she'd done._

_"Hey" Maggie smirked, "I didn't say I didn't like it..."_

_Alex smirked, feeling sorry for what she'd done but secretly loving the fact that she had marked Maggie like that._

 

Alex snapped out of it, as Maggie started to move around on the bed. Maggie opened her eyes, seeing Alex up already and nuzzling even closer to her. 

"Uuugh" Maggie groaned, "Why are you always up so early Danvers"

Alex smirked and kissed Maggie's forehead, "Why are you always sleeping so late Sawyer"

Maggie kissed Alex's neck, slowly and sleepily. "Five more minutes"

Alex laughed. "Yeah right, 5 minutes my ass. Go back to sleep it's still early." She felt Maggie smile against her neck and not long after her breaths slowed, she went back to day dreaming.

 

_The two flew threw the door, leaving a trail of jackets, then shoes, then shirts, then pants, leading right to Maggie's bedroom. Alex was pushed on to the bed, as Maggie came crawling up over her._

_"Wait" Alex said._

_Both slightly out of breath they were still, only a few inches from each other's faces, panting as they looked into each other's eyes for the first time that night thinking what on earth are we doing._

_"Do you want to stop?" Maggie asked, hesitation in her voice._

_"No, no definitely not, but...what the hell Mags, what is this, what are we doing here?"_

_Maggie wasn't sure what to say, she wasn't sure what Alex wanted to hear. "Well we already slept together undercover, what's the difference?"_

_"Did we Sawyer? That's why that happened, because...we were undercover? Because there was nobody in that room but you and me"_

_Maggie didn't expect Alex to say it, she assumed it was going to be something they never spoke of. But tonight Alex Danvers was calling her on her shit._

_"They'll reassign us, you know" Maggie said. "If we tell them about this, about us...this case will flop and we will both be reassigned. Or worse" Maggie paused, thinking of the repercussions. "I can't lose you". Alex looked into Maggie's eyes searching for more, searching for what she knew Maggie was hiding. "As partner" she finished, "I don't normally do well with partners, but we're a good team. There's no reason to ruin that"_

_Alex knew what she should do, she should shut this down, but right now she was half naked with Maggie Sawyer hovering over her, her heart pounding and her body yearning for Maggie. "So what, we'll just keep doing what we're doing? We just won't let feelings get in the way?"_

_Maggie thought back to the conversation she had with Alex's friends. Alex won't go near commitment. Maggie needs to be careful not to scare Alex away. "Well feelings get in the way, but this is just sex, right? How could sex get in the way"_

_"So partners...with benefits" Alex said._

_They laughed. "If that's not breaking the rules, then yeah. Partners with benefits"_

_Alex thought about it for a second. That could work. It was a good excuse to keep seeing Maggie. It wasn't technically breaking any rules, it wasn't a relationship._

_"Partners with benefits will do" Alex grinned._

_Maggie smiled, biting her lip before diving down to continue what they started. The sex was hot, it was rough, it was what the two of them needed right now. After a few ours they lost count of how many times they both orgasmed, how many times they switched back and forth taking care of each other, how many times they screamed each other's names._

_Yes, Maggie finally heard Alex Danvers scream her name._

_The two fell asleep after a hell of a work-out, wrapped in the sheets of Maggie's bed._

 

After another hour of sleep, Maggie woke up to find the bed empty. Disappointed, wondering if Alex left, she sat up to look around thankfully finding Alex's clothes still on her floor. She got up, walking into her living room to find Alex in one of her t-shirts. Alex was taller and had a much longer torso, so this t-shirt fell short on her, hanging just under her belly button showing her flat stomach and her toned abs. Alex was drinking coffee when she looked over to find the stunning half-naked detective leaning against the door frame, wrapped up in a sheet. 

"Hey sleeping beauty" she said, "I made coffee. I also picked up some bagels, yours is over on the counter waiting to be toasted until it's a pile of ash"

Maggie laughed, loving the fact that Alex knew she loved bagels, and loving even more how Alex knew she toasted them twice. 

"Oh, and I got you one more thing" Alex walked over to the kitchen counter, picking up a newspaper. "Comics".

Maggie stood there feeling so bittersweet. She was so happy right then and there,  _why can't it always be like this._

 


	18. Intimate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for disappearing! Enjoy!

Weeks had passed, which consisted of two undercover fight nights, a few briefings at the DEO, and more than a handful of late night meet-ups between the two. Sometimes these late nights together were unplanned; one would ask the other for an innocent drink after a briefing which led to a second drink, a third, and finally a fight over  _who's apartment this time._ Other times, however, they were not unplanned. They were intentional and deliberate, like the night Alex answered her knocking door at 2a.m. to find soft lips and a leather jacket wreaking of beer pushing her through the entryway. The two acted like teenagers, unable to keep their hands off each other the minute they realized they were alone. But there were times, many times, in which they weren't alone. They had briefings with their bosses, meetings with their co-workers, and game nights with their friends, in which they kept their hands to themselves and acted as though they were nothing more than partners who seemed to be really hitting it off. They liked it that way. It became a game to act platonic and normal in front of everyone, just waiting for the moment they were alone so they could start ripping each other's clothes off. They were hiding it well, whatever "it" really was. They were partners on duty, friends off duty, and something indescribably special in between. 

Maggie's mind was wrapped up in all that was Alex Danvers. She spent her days thinking about Alex, her evenings spending time with Alex and the entire night loving Alex. She would never admit it, of course, as this was supposed to be something strictly sexual. While the sex they had was naturally hot and desperate, she made sure to keep it aggressive and strictly about the physical. She wanted to slow down, to enjoy Alex, to be more intimate with Alex, to show Alex just how much she loves every inch of her inside and out. But she knew she would risk ruining what they had and she would risk complicating what was currently so easy. So instead she kept it heated, she kept it about the hook up. She showed she cared in other ways, of course, while subconscious still to be true. She started keeping ice cream in her apartment, because she knew at 3a.m. after a long night and a long workout Alex would creep in to the kitchen to satisfy her sweet tooth. She kept her apartment 5 degrees colder even though it forced her to live in a sweatshirt because she knew Alex was always warm. And for the first time in her career, she stopped agreeing to overtime at the precinct on the weekends. Weekends were saved for Alex. 

Alex, too, was completely consumed in the detective. She wouldn't admit it of course, not even to her own sister, but for the first time the agent longed for intimacy and physical contact constantly. She had never felt like this before. She had never wanted anything more than sex. She didn't like being...intimate, she thought she simply wasn't built for it. But then she met Maggie, and her body, and her heart never longed for intimacy like it did now. She learned more and more about the detective each day and found herself more and more engulfed in Maggie. She learned Maggie hated tomatoes, and always pushed them to the side in her salads. She learned Maggie was scared of horror movies, as much as she denied it and insisted they watch them. She learned Maggie would shudder underneath her and whimper anytime Alex breathed any form of dirty talk in her ear while they were in bed together. Yes, that one was a good fun fact to come across and came in handy often. 

They reminded each other, from time to time, that it was completely physical between them. It was brought up often by both; they thought if they kept saying it out loud that maybe, just maybe they would start to believe it themselves. 

***************************

The two women walked out of the hotel they have grown to become familiar with hand in hand, the sun shining and the city just waking up. It was their fourth fight night, and they could now finally be considered "regulars" at the events. They were getting closer as time went on. Between the two women they were able to name and identify almost forty regular spectators, all with more money than they know what to do with and most with some sort of tie to a whole other ring of illegal activity. They only had a few more to go before both agencies would be ready to take them down.

The black car picked them up, driving them back into the center of the city. It pulled up to Alex's apartment as she grabbed her overnight bag from the floor and reached for the door. 

Maggie caught Alex just before she was halfway out of the car. "What are you up to tonight? Care for some pool and drinks on you after you lose?"

Alex paused, the smile falling from her face. "Ugh that sounds great, I wish I could. DEO mission tonight, high risk, I'm needed"

"High risk, huh?"

"Yeah well  _I am_ the best of the best, so" Alex said sarcastically. "I'll...see you around?"

Maggie smiled, "Yeah I'm sure we'll run into each other before next week's"

Alex shot the detective a wink before closing the car door and heading inside. 

After a hot shower and a good few hours of shut eye, Alex was back at the DEO ready to go. As much as she really wanted to be with Maggie tonight, the next best thing was this: propelling down from a helicopter with guns in both hands, kicking some evil alien ass. Alex was looking forward to tonight, the more high risk the better. It got her adrenaline pumping, it's what kept her going, it's what gave her the rush she lived for. That's what made Alex a great agent, she had no fear. 

She walked up to her sister, grabbing her arm lightly before everyone walked into the armory to load up. 

"You ready sis?"

Kara smiled, "As ready as I'll ever be. Remember while you guys are on the ground I'll be hovering above waiting to drop in. I've got your back"

"And I've got yours, I always do. Now let's go kick some ass"

They took each other's hands as they walked out of the DEO ready to start their night. Alex got in the helicopter, waving to her sister with a smile as the chopper door slammed shut. The helicopter lifted off the ground, Supergirl not far behind, as it flew through the city blending into the darkness. This was going to be an action-filled night, Alex knew that much. The alien they've been hunting is three times the size of what they're used to dealing with, as well as twice as strong. She knew he wasn't going down with out a fight. But neither was she. 

They arrived at the location, the spotlights projected from the helicopter above, and with the wire secured to her tactical belt Alex jumped. Here we go. 

***************************

She wanted to be alone. Kara asked if she could stay, but Alex insisted she just go home. She didn't want pity, and as much as she loved her sister she didn't want Kara to stick around her apartment, it wasn't going to do any good. Alex had a busted lip and a cracked rib. She was battered and bruised. She took the brunt of the beating once they arrived, she was on the front line. They're still not sure whether the alien was tipped off or if he's just that good, but he saw Alex and he went for her first. She didn't give up, of course she didn't give up, she's _Agent Alex Danvers._ But she did get hit, hard, and now she found herself with a bag of frozen vegetables held to her face, keeled over on her couch in pain. After a few minutes of bickering Kara agreed to leave. She kissed her sister on the forehead before walking out, making Alex promise she would call if she needed anything.

Alex was curled in a ball on her couch as a tear fell down her face. She wanted Maggie. She had a hell of a night, saw her life flash before her eyes once or twice, and while she luckily got out with nothing more than some serious bruises and a busted lip she wanted to be held. And she wanted Maggie's arms wrapped around her. But she couldn't call Maggie, of course she couldn't, because they were nothing but partners with benefits and they weren't supposed to have feelings, they weren't supposed to want more. It's frustrated Alex before, more than once actually, but now more than ever she felt tears running down her face as she lay there frustrated and in pain and wanting nothing but Maggie. And she couldn't have her. 

Hours went by, Alex unable to sleep as every small movement caused aching, when her phone lit up the room. 

_**Detective Sawyer: You still on your high risk mission miss thing? Leaving the bar, wondering if you're wanting company** _

Alex wasn't sure how to respond. She didn't want to tell Maggie to join her, she wasn't up for a night of fun. But she wanted to see her, she wanted Maggie to hold her. But she couldn't ask for that, _of course she couldn't ask for that._ So instead she didn't answer, and went back to wallowing in her bed. Alone. 

Less than an hour later, she heard a faint knocking at her door.  _It couldn't be Kara, Kara would have just flown herself right in._ Alex got up, taking her time and making her way to the door. She opened up to find Maggie, who crashed her lips into Alex's as she pushed through the door. She heard Alex whimper in pain, she felt Alex's lips with her own, and jumped back to find Alex covered in bruises with a busted lip. 

"Al, oh my god Alex what happened?" Maggie started frantically but carefully running her hands all over Alex, checking her arms, her legs, her face. Alex didn't look good. 

"I--I--uh, I got hit"

"Yeah no shit Sherlock" Maggie snapped, "Why didn't you call me? Why didn't you tell me?" Maggie's face filled with panic, filled with worry as she ran to the freezer and grabbed yet another frozen bag of frozen veggies and applied it to Alex's face. 

She helped Alex to the couch, sitting her down while carefully holding the frozen bag to her lip and rubbing her hand up and down Alex's arm. "What happened? What's hurt? I'm going to kill you I swear to go, why didn't you call me?"

Alex looked at Maggie's face, reading her expression. If she didn't know any better she would say Maggie was terrified, that Maggie cared. "Why would I call? I'm not really down for one of those nights"

"Alex seriously? Of course you're not but you're all alone. And you need to tell me these things, god thank god I came over or --"

"Or what?" Alex paused. She looked in Maggie's eyes, emotionally, mentally, physically exhausted. 

"Or you would have had to spend the night alone, in pain" 

Maggie looked at Alex, her eyes puffy,  _god she's beaten up._ She looked at her lip, she looked down at her body, she saw how bad Alex was hurting. She wanted to hold her, she wanted to be there for her. But she didn't want to cross the line. She shouldn't cross the line.

Alex looked at her, finally parting her lips to speak. "I- I wanted to...you know, I wanted to call. But we're not like that. You're not my girlf--" she was cut off by extremely gentle lips, so soft she barely felt them, so soft it didn't hurt. She opened her eyes to Maggie, intimately close, wrapping her arms carefully around Alex. A single tear fell down Alex's face, this was the intimacy she was looking for, this is what she was longing for all night. 

"I don't care what we are" Maggie said softly. "Next time you get hurt like this and you don't tell me I'm gonna finish the job, you hear me?"

Alex chucked, then winced as she grabbed her side. Maggie lifted her shirt carefully to see her rib and the additional bruising. Her face crinkled at the sight, it killed her to Alex in pain like this. 

"You know what you need? A hot bath. You're covered in bruises and I know what a broken rib feels like so don't tell me it's not that bad"

Alex looked up at Maggie as she stood from the couch, "Um...okay. So you're...you're heading out?"

"What? No way" Maggie replied. "I'm joining you. Then I'm finding you you're most comfortable pair of pajamas, i'm finding me your  _second most_ comfortable pair of pajamas, and we're going to bed. And I'll be here if you need anything"

"Sawyer, you don't have to--"

"Al...I want to"

Maggie smiled as the put out her hands, taking Alex's and leading her to the bathroom. She set up the bathtub with hot water and plenty of bubbles, helping Alex undress as she helped her in. Maggie wasn't far behind her, as she stripped herself of her clothes and crept in behind Alex. And she held her, as Alex tipped her head back to rest against Maggie's shoulder and told her all about her night. 

Once the water was ice cold and the bubbles dissipated, and once Maggie had Alex smiling and giggling with distractions, she drained the tub and got the agent out. She grabbed them both pajamas after winning the fight with Alex telling her  _I know you can do it yourself, but let me just do it,_ and got them in bed. They didn't have sex, and Maggie didn't leave. They broke the rules. Maggie didn't care about whatever line she was crossing, she just held her. She snuggled in behind Alex, spooning her gently, wrapping her up in her arms. If Alex wanted intimate, she got it. Maggie lightly scratched Alex's back as Alex drifted in and out of consciousness, trying her hardest to stay awake and enjoy the moment. 

"Hey Mags?" she spoke into the darkness, unsure if the woman behind her was still up. 

"Yeah Babe" Maggie's heart stopped. She didn't mean to call her that, it just felt so normal, everything felt so comfortable, it came out of her mouth as if she had been calling Alex that forever. Luckily, Alex didn't say anything. She just smiled in the darkness, Maggie unaware. 

"The bullet wounds. The scars, you know, on your shoulder and your stomach. What happened?"

Maggie laid there in silence for a moment. Alex started to regret asking, before Maggie finally spoke. "It was three years ago or so. It was during an undercover op"

Maggie went on to tell Alex everything, about the job, about the conditions. About the boy. The the little boy that she broke character for, she broke undercover for, to save. And she saved him alright, but not before they got to her, shooting her and hitting her twice. They walked over to her, stabbing her and leaving her on the ground of an alleyway to die. She told Alex about the hospital, about the recovery, about how scary it was laying there, assuming that was it. Her voice was shaky, her tone was serious, she was uneasy just telling the story. Alex turned over, facing Maggie as she wrapped her arms around the detective and kissed her. 

Alex's heart melted. She knew Maggie had a big heart, she knew Maggie was a detective, but hearing this, hearing about what she's been through, it made Alex appreciate Maggie in a whole new light. It killed her imagining Maggie like that, the thought of Maggie so hurt, so close to death. The thought made Alex short of breath, the thought of Maggie Sawyer not being in this world. Not being in her world. 

"I don't normally...I haven't told anyone about that"

Alex smiled, "I'm glad you told me. You're a good person Maggie Sawyer"

Maggie laughed and huffed. 

"You don't see it, do you?" Alex asked. Maggie just stared back. "You are good person. You are a good detective. You're a good...friend"

Maggie looked down, breaking eye contact at the word. "C'mere" she said, opening her arms for Alex to nuzzle further into. "You're not so bad yourself"

They shared one last gentle kiss before falling asleep, completely wrapped up in each other's arms. 

**********************

Maggie woke up first, for the first time, well...ever. She woke up cradling Alex, Alex holding on to Maggie while sleeping harder than she's ever seen Alex sleep.  _She had a rough night,_ Maggie thought, _don't move, let her sleep._ She saw Alex's injuries in the daylight, her lip black and blue and her bruises already darkening. She wanted to take care of Alex all day, she wanted to take care of Alex forever. She laid there, thinking about their night together. The intimacy. The bath. The cuddling. The openness. She didn't want this to end. She didn't want to go back to the way things were, she didn't want to pretend there was nothing there. She was going to tell her. When Alex woke up, she would tell her. 

A moment later, before Alex woke, she heard Alex's door unlock. Maggie froze and Alex jumped up as she felt Maggie's body tense. 

"Heelllloooooo?"

Maggie didn't know that voice. _Who is this? Who the hell just walked in Alex's apartment?_ She looked over at Alex who looked panicked, but not confused in the slightest. She knew exactly who it was. Maggie continued to stare at Alex until she heard the voice again. 

"I'm hoping you didn't forget you gave me a key!" The voice yelled, "You better be decent...or not" the voice said suggestively, "I just had a hell of a trip and I could always relieve my frustrations"

Fire grew in Maggie's stomach.  _Who. Is. This._

At that exact moment a beautiful tan woman with short brown hair turned the corner, suitcase in hand. The woman saw the two of them in bed, dropping her suitcase and spinning around to close her eyes. "Oh oh oh my god, wasn't expecting this...wow, at all" 

Maggie looked over at Alex who was as red as she could get, jaw dropped.

The woman turned back around after registering what she saw, "Hey you look like you had the shit beat out of you. I know you like it rough in bed but maybe you're taking it too far?" She smirked. 

Alex finally turned towards Maggie, making eye contact at with the detective, who's eyes were burning wholes. "Sawyer...Meet Luce"

 

 

 

 

 


	19. That's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy friends!   
> Sidenote- sadly this fic is coming to an end, only a small handful of chapters left. I kind of want to write another but I'm not sure what of. So if you have a prompt leave them in the comments!

The three were frozen, in silence. Alex gulped.

"Sawyer...met Luce"

Maggie's glance moved from Alex to the woman standing just feet from the bed. 

"Major Lucy Lane, U.S. Army, pleasure to meet you" Lucy smiled as she leaned over the bed with her hand outstretched. 

She was beautiful. She was small, petite, with olive skin and brown hair, and big brown eyes.  _God, Alex certainly has a type._

Maggie leaned over Alex, shaking the other woman's hand, "Detective Maggie Sawyer, NCPD" 

Lucy raised an eyebrow at the title, then proceeded to eye the woman up and down. "Well it's safe to say you have a type, huh Danvers?"

Alex was still frozen, still in shock, unsure of what exactly to say. 

"Well" Maggie said, "I think this is my cue". She started to roll off the bed, untangling herself from the sheets and, well, Alex. 

Alex's head spun towards Maggie, "No, no, you don't have to --"

"No, I'll get a hotel" Lucy interrupted, "Please don't let me intrude on your morning, it's not a problem at all"

Maggie jumped up, picking her clothes up off the floor, "No, I insist, I shouldn't even have...no, stay here with Alex don't waste your money on a hotel room. Last night was...I just crashed here, please don't worry about it". Maggie quickly ran into the bathroom with her clothes, closing the door behind her. 

"Sorry babes, I didn't realize you were going to have _company..._ I'm usually your company" Lucy smirked. 

"It's fine, nothing was going on" Alex replied, "We were just sleeping, we were asleep"

"Yeah I figured much since you're both fully clothed" Lucy joked. "So Alex Danvers has a girlfriend? What year is it? Where am I?"

"She's...she's not my girlfriend" Alex said, "She's my..." Alex stopped as the door to the bathroom clicked open. Maggie was back in her clothes from the night before, throwing her leather jacket on as quickly as she could. 

"Well, Major Lane, it was a pleasure meeting you" Maggie said, nodding towards Lucy. 

"It's Lucy, please. And it was nice meeting you" she said, flashing Maggie a smile. 

Maggie turned towards Alex, smiling a genuine smile, yet somehow still looking sad. "See you around Danvers". She walked towards the door, seeing herself out. 

Alex looked at Lucy, gesturing towards the door. "Do you mind if I--?"

"Go" Lucy smirked. 

Alex jumped out of bed, wincing at the sudden pain, hurrying to the door. She ran out of her apartment catching Maggie halfway down the hall. 

"Sawyer, wait" she called out. But Maggie didn't stop walking, she didn't acknowledge her. 

" _Mags"_

Maggie stopped, hearing the pet name echo through the hall. She didn't turn around, but stood. Alex caught up with her, walking around to face the detective. Her eyes were glistening just the slightest, the tiniest threat of tears. 

"Hey" Alex said, "I am so sorry. I didn't know she was coming to town. She stays with me when she does, she's an old friend"

"I know who she is, Alex" Maggie said, her voice slightly unsteady. 

Alex's heart clenched. Her brow furrowed. 

"I heard all about her Danvers, Major Lucy Lane, U.S. Army, otherwise known in certain circles as Alex's play thing" 

Alex's stomach sunk.  _How does she know about Lucy? Who would tell her? Why would they do that?_

Maggie went on, "It's fine Alex. I shouldn't have stayed last night anyway"

"But I'm glad you did" Alex jumped in. 

The two women stood there in the hallway in silence, Maggie staring down towards the ground with Alex's eyes solely on Maggie. 

"You know, I wanted to call you last night. I thought about it for hours, or at least until you showed up"

Maggie's eyes shot up at Alex's. "You did?"

"Of course I did" she said, "I was hurting...in more ways then one, and I just...I just wanted you. Hell, I even sent Kara home. I just wanted to be with you"

Maggie huffed a breath of air, as she looked up towards the ceiling, trying to keep tears from escaping her eyes and running rampant down her face.

"Listen, Maggie, I'm sorry Luce showed up. Like I said, I didn't know. She won't mind if I ask her to get a hotel, she'll understand"

"No, that makes no sense. Please, really, it's fine. She's been around a hell of a lot longer than I have, she been your... _whatever_ for a lot longer than I have. You didn't know she was coming Al, it's not your fault. But it makes no sense in asking her to leave. Plus, what about your friends? What are you going to tell them, what's your excuse? They don't know about us, about..this. Let her stay, really, she should stay. But I should go"

"But Maggie --"

"Al, please" Maggie leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. "Take care of yourself, okay? I mean it. Let me know if you need anything and I'll be over in a heartbeat, I mean anything"

  _You_ , Alex thought.  _I need you._ Alex nodded silently at Maggie, as she began to turn the corner and disappear down the stairwell. 

*******************

Alex walked back into her apartment, carefully closing the door behind her. 

"So" Lucy said, as she closed Alex's fridge with orange juice in her hand, "I'm going to make you breakfast. And while I am doing so, you're going to tell me why you look like shit"

Alex laughed. "Last night. An op went bad. I thought I had him until he disappeared on me, then he came out of nowhere from behind. And once he got me down, I just--"

"No Alex, I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the look you've had on your face since the moment that girl insisted on jumping out of bed and leaving"

Alex's face sunk, more so than it already was. "It's a long story Luce"

"Well it's a good thing I have all the time in the world" she said, handing Alex a cup of coffee with a smile. 

Alex told her everything, starting from day one to now, almost a month later, with all of the details in between. She didn't leave anything out, she didn't hold back; it felt therapeutic to finally tell the story out loud. And Lucy listened, only interjecting or interrupting if she had a question here and there as she was taking it all in. Hours went by, unsurprisingly, as obviously Alex could talk about Maggie for hours.

"And that's it, that's everything. I woke up this morning in her arms, with her breath against my neck and it felt so perfect, so normal. And then you came in, and she left and when I ran out to talk to her she insisted you stay, that 'what ever you and I had' has been going on long before me and her, and she insisted it was fine. But she just looked so upset, I just...I don't know Luce"

Lucy's face was soft, her expression sympathetic. She leaned on the kitchen island towards Alex, "Babe. You have to go talk to her. Whether I stay or I leave, whether she claims she doesn't care or not, go talk to her. You love this girl, don't let her go like that"

Alex leaned back defensively, "Love her? I don't love her Luce it's not like that, it's just, well we're not even dating, hell, we're not anything. We're just..." She paused, unsure of how to finish her sentence. 

"Alex" Lucy said, "You just spent two hours, uninterrupted, talking about Maggie.  _Gushing_  about Maggie. You talk about that girl like she's the sun. You love her, Al"

"I wouldn't go that far" Alex said defensively, "It's a crush it's just a serious crush"

Lucy looked at Alex endearingly, feeling sorry for the woman who had no idea how hard she had fallen. 

"Alex, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Alex answered hesitantly. 

"How often do you think about her?"

Alex paused,  _how often do I think about Maggie? when am I not thinking about Maggie._ "Well I guess she's always on my mind, kind of"

Lucy smiled, "And when you're together, how do you feel?"

Alex laughed, turning red. "What do you mean how do I feel?"

"How does she make you feel Al?"

Alex sat there for a moment, thinking long and hard about how exactly she was going to put that into words. "She makes me feel wanted. She makes me feel like...like I'm the only thing that matters, you know? I don't know, everything is better with her. Pain isn't as painful around her, the sun shines a little bit brighter around her. Sleeping alone just isn't the same anymore, and those horrible love songs aren't nearly as horrible because they remind me of her. She...she makes me better. She makes everything better"

Lucy sighed, smiling at the woman across from her. "Could you imagine your life without her?"

Alex stared into the distance, "I...I don't ever want to"

Lucy took her hand, giving it a quick squeeze. "That's love, babe. You're in love"

Alex's eyes started to tear as she looked over to Lucy. "I'm scared Luce, I'm scared I'm going to lose her, I'm scared telling her how I feel is going to scare her away"

Lucy smiled a reassuring smile, "Alex...babe, she loves you too"

"But you don't know that" Alex cried, "You don't even know her"

"But I know you. And I just heard your story. And I also saw her face when she looked at you this morning, it's the same face you make when you talk about her. And after what happened between you last night? She loves you, Al. And if she doesn't she's an idiot, because how could anyone not love you"

Alex's eyes shot up to Lucy's, there was something suggestive in her voice. 

Lucy shook her head quickly, snapping herself out of her own thoughts. "Congratulations Alex Danvers, you're head over heels in love. It's terrifying, isn't it?"

Alex laughed out a sob, wiping the few remaining tears from her face. "Yeah, yeah it is"

Lucy smiled. "I'm happy for you, Al. Now go lay on the couch and relax, I'll reheat these pancakes. I meant what I said before...you look like shit"

 

 


	20. The Viewing Room

Alex stepped into the shower, the hot water feeling amazing against her sore muscles yet burning her skin. She stood under the shower head letting the water fall down her body, taking just a moment to herself before washing up and meeting Maggie at the DEO for their final briefing. It had been three days since Alex saw Maggie. After her talk with Lucy, she called Maggie to see if she could see her, to see if they could talk. Maggie reminded Alex that she was on her way to the academy.  _Shit, of course. Maggie was complaining about it the entire week before. She had a three day training class at the academy._ Alex told her it was important, it would only take a minute, but Maggie told her it was too late as she was already arriving and that it would only be three days. Alex was crushed at first, but now that the three days had come and gone she decided maybe it was for the best as she had the time to collect her thoughts and figure all of this out. This was new to Alex, after all. The conversation she had with Lucy was life changing, it opened her eyes to something her mind had been trying to bury since the start. But now the three days were up, and she longed for Maggie. 

She talked to Maggie briefly during her short leave of absence, as Maggie checked in like clockwork, once in the morning and once at night. 

_**Detective Sawyer: How is your lip? Any better?** _

_**_**Detective Sawyer: Keep taking those hot baths, Al. They'll help with the pain and with the bruising** _ ** _

_**_**_**Detective Sawyer: Are you taking care of yourself? Don't just yes me to death** _ ** _ ** _

_**_**_**_**Detective Sawyer: How are you feeling?** _ ** _ ** _ ** _

Yeah, Maggie cared. And it melted Alex's heart. That even how they left things, with Maggie upset, she still cared more than anyone else ever has. She missed Maggie's laugh, she missed her smell, she missed sleeping next to her. Alex woke up almost every night snuggling closer towards the middle of the bed reaching for the smaller woman to soon tense up as her arm wrapped around a body that she knew wasn't Maggie. Lucy ended up staying with Alex after all. They talked even more after their breakfast that morning, and the two friends decided happily they would be just that - friends. No more sex, no more hookups, and while Alex was  _very familiar_ with Lucy's anatomy in the past, her sleepy body still woke her when feeling something considered foreign in her arms. It wasn't Maggie. 

Alex got out of the shower, feeling anxious and nervous as she started to get dressed. She was healing quite well, her lip only having a small mark where there was once a gash and her bruising subsided rather quickly (Maggie was right, the baths helped). Her rib was still a bit of an issue, but was worlds better and Alex was more than used to fighting through pain like that. She hurried, hoping to catch a sparring session with Kara before her meeting, running out the door with her helmet in hand. 

******************

Maggie walked into the DEO, passing through security pleasantly fast, and entered the elevator. She was nervous about seeing Alex. She felt like an idiot the last time she saw her. _Alex didn't know Lucy was coming, that wasn't Alex's fault. It wasn't fair to make Alex feel guilty about it, intentional or not._  She spent three days thinking about it, about how she should apologize, about how she shouldn't have gotten so worked up about it. But then she would remember the night at the bar, the night with Alex's friends. _The closest she'll get to commitment is Lucy. Alex won't touch commitment with a ten foot pole. Lucy is Alex's play thing._  It scared Maggie...the thought that Lucy could be something to Alex, could be _someone_ to Alex.  _What if that's what Alex wanted to talk about three days ago?_ Her mind pulled her back to reality as the elevator doors dinged open. Maggie looked down at her watch.  _9:36a.m. S_ he walked out, turning around the corner when she ran into a familiar face. 

"Detective Sawyer!"

Maggie smiled, "Agent Vasquez...it's good to see you"

"You're early for your meeting, are you not?"

"No, no I am" Maggie said, "I didn't realize until I got here. I have thirty minutes or so"

"Well then you're in luck" the agent replied, grinning ear to ear. Maggie looked perplexed, waiting for some sort of explanation. Finally, Vasquez leaned in. 

"Want to see something once in a lifetime?"

Maggie followed Vasquez down a few corridors and down a set of stairs. She finally opened a door, holding it open for the detective as she walked through. It was a small room, a viewing room of sorts, with what appeared to be a one way mirror looking down into a large circular room. 

Maggie looked back. "Vasquez, I'm confused what is this?" Her thought was cut short by a loud bang and a painful groan. Her head shot back towards the one way mirror, approaching it cautiously and looking down to find Supergirl, getting her ass kicked by... _Alex?_

"Come on" Alex said, motioning for Supergirl to get off the ground. "Up and at em".

"Aaaaaal, please" Supergirl whined, "I need a break"

"Oh, a break? Yeah no problem I can give you a break! I'm sure Livewire will have no problem giving you a break next time you two are going at it. Can I get you anything? A water? A warm towel?"

Maggie laughed.  _She's such a wise ass._

Supergirl's eyebrows furrowed and she growled as she jumped to her feet, running at the agent grabbing on to her shoulders. Alex flipped backwards in one swift motion, throwing Supergirl into the wall. She keeled over for a second, hand shooting to her side grabbing her ribcage, but she soon shook it off within a second and spun around ready for Supergirl's next move. She dodged the jabs, kicks and punches the hero was throwing at her, as if she could read her mind. Alex knew her every move and was already one step ahead. Alex kicked Supergirl in the gut, her body shooting off Alex like a rubber band as once again she fell to the ground. Alex rubbed her forearm down her face to wipe away the dripping sweat and pulled her hair back, a few short strands escaping. 

"Come on, again" Alex said, her voice demanding it. 

Maggie was staring, completely fixated on the sight in front of her. 

"Amazing, isn't it?" Vasquez said, causing Maggie to jump just the slightest. "This is her theatre"

"But I don't get it" Maggie said, "That's Supergirl...how does she--?"

"The room takes away her powers. It's just the two of them, fighting on equal ground. And on equal ground, Alex Danvers could snap Supergirl like a twig" they watched together for a moment longer before Vasquez put her hand on Maggie's shoulder. "Listen I've got to run, I have a busy day, but enjoy" 

Maggie smiled at the agent and thanked her, watching her walk out as she propped the door open and the sound of her footsteps disappeared. She looked back through the mirror, watching Alex fight. It was beautiful, as ironic as that sounds. She was fiercer than Maggie imagined, it intimidated her to see what Alex was capable of. Sure, the superhero got her punches in every once in a while, but Alex was better. Watching their moves, watching them fight in unison, it became clear. Supergirl learned what she knew from Alex. The few moves that did manage to get Alex on the ground were Alex's moves. She realized then and there that Supergirl stood like Alex, she fought like Alex. Who's the real superhero here?  _God, she's the whole package...she's more than the whole package_ , Maggie thought. She continued to watch the duel, watching two sweating and panting, throwing punches, tumbling, with Alex grunting through each kick, screaming through each hook, yelling "Come on!" each and every time the hero looked as though she may just collapse and give up.  _God, Alex Danvers is kicking Supergirl's ass. This is the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life, and will continue to replay over and over in my head for years to come._

"You think that's impressive? You should come back and watch when she's not fighting with a cracked rib"

Maggie jumped, spinning around towards the voice that broke her dirty thoughts.  _Lucy._

Lucy walked up, standing side by side with Maggie as she stared into the glass. "Ever see anything like it?"

Maggie looked back Alex, just Alex. "No. No I can honestly say I've never seen anything like it"

The two women stood in silence for a moment, watching the fight continue until Maggie broke the silence. 

"Major Lane, I'm sorry again for the other day, I probably didn't make the best first impression"

Lucy put her hand on Maggie's arm, which was crossed around the other. "First of all, I told you...It's Lucy. And please detective don't you dare apologize. I'm the one who busted in, I should have let Alex know I was coming. If I gave her a call ahead of time I would have known and I would have happily stayed out of your hair. It's just...she normally doesn't have company. I just wasn't expecting it"

Maggie smiled, nodding, understanding where Lucy was coming from. 

"You're pretty mesmerized detective, from what I saw before interrupting"

Maggie laughed, "Yes well I thought Supergirl was invincible until I saw Alex Danvers kick her down again and again. Both literally and figuratively."

"I wasn't talking about the combat" Lucy said suggestively.

Maggie's eyes shot to Lucy's. _She's really doing this? We're really having this talk?_

"I don't know what Alex told you Lucy, but --"

"She told me everything"

Maggie paused, unsure how she felt about that. _What is everything._ "She told you her side, you mean"

"That is true" Lucy said, slowly nodding, contemplating how far she should push. "I know you don't know me, but I hope you can trust that if you answer this next question it wouldn't dare leave this room, wouldn't leave my mouth. It's just, I need to know"

Maggie pursed her lips, crinkling her forehead, waiting for what was to come.

"Do you love her?"

Silence. Maggie didn't look away, didn't drop eye contact. She just looked into Lucy's eyes, wondering if she could trust her. After a long moment of deliberation, Maggie's lips parted.

"With everything I have"

Lucy smiled, an expression of relief on her face. "She's really special, she's one of a kind"

The corners of Maggie's mouth turned up, "I know that"

"She's...she's everything, she deserves the best. She deserves to be happy" Lucy said, with a weak tone.

Maggie looked at Lucy, starting to question Lucy's feelings for the agent. Before she could speak, Lucy saw the look on her face and spoke up.

"Just- if you two end up together after all of this, if it...if it works out between you two...don't hurt her"

Maggie's heart clenched. "I would never Lucy, I could never...if she gives me the chance"

She looked back towards the mirror at the agent who was now laying flat on the ground, catching her breath with the Superhero, guzzling water and chuckling about something the blonde said.  _How does she go from terrifying to adorable like that, how does she do that._

"Well I am going to head out" Lucy said, turning for the door, "I did come to work after all". She walked over to the door, pausing before leaving. "I assume this conversation will stay between us?"

Maggie nodded, "Between us"

Lucy turned the corner, walking out, giving Maggie a moment to think. Why would Lucy ask her that? And what did Alex tell her?

She walked over to the mirror one last time, watching the two interact. Watching them talk.  _Alex is so comfortable with her._ Maggie started to turn away before she heard Supergirl speak. 

"So to continue our conversation from earlier...you two are done?"

Maggie froze, turning back towards the mirror. 

"Yeah" Alex said, "I decided it needs to end. I mean I don't even know why it went on for as long as it did, it shouldn't have happened in the first place"

Maggie pressed her lips together. Her heart started to race. 

"There were no feelings there, Al? Ever?" Supergirl asked with a caring tone.

"I mean, sure, there were a few times when I questioned it...questioned if there was really something there. But ultimately I just didn't feel that. It was purely physical between us, nothing more"

Maggie's lip started to quiver. Her eyes started to water.

"I don't want to get into the reasons behind it. But I know I'm without a doubt making the right choice"

Supergirl smiled, "Well if you're happy I'm happy Al. Have you talked to her yet, did you end it?"

Maggie's tears fell, the taste of salt on her lips as they continued to tremble. She ran out of the room, leaning against the wall in the hallway and slowly sliding down to the ground.

"I did" Alex said, "And she was fine with it. Lucy knew from the get go it was an informal...arrangement"

"What provoked this? Why end it now?"

Alex smiled, "There's someone else"

Maggie sat on the ground, down the hallway from where she once sat admiring the agent. Memories started to flood her thoughts, causing the tears to fall faster.  _Alex asking her to dance their first night undercover. Alex in the bathtub with her head on Maggie's shoulder. Chasing Alex around Maggie's apartment as she screamed, running away with the carton of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other._ Maggie put her hands over her face, pressing into her eyes begging them to stop.  _Alex trying to use chopsticks the night they ordered Chinese, causing them to laugh so hard they cried. Their first night together, in that hotel room. Alex kissing her scars. Alex reading the comics with her in the morning, not once or twice but every morning they spent together._ Maggie looked up at the ceiling, blinking furiously and trying to get it together. She had ten minutes before she had to meet with them, with Alex. Where she had to sit across from Alex,  _Alex, who she couldn't sleep soundly without anymore. Alex, who held her on the couch for hours when Maggie insisted on watching a horror movie that scared her. Alex, who she loved. Alex._

Maggie sat just a few moments longer, sniffling the remnants of her breakdown and wiping away the evidence. She stood up and brushed herself off, walking down the hallway as she gave herself a quick pep talk. She got to the top of the stairs, took a breath, and walked back up to the floor her meeting was on, ready to face the last person she wanted to see. Alex. 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. I'm Someone Else

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys this chapter isn't my best, I didn't even edit it. But I wanted to get you something today, even if it's on the shorter side.

Alex finally cooled off, changing into her spare uniform and leaning into the sink, splashing cool water on her face. She picked her head up and stared into the mirror, looking herself up and down. She smiled, completely giddy that in a few short moments she was going to see Maggie,  _her_ Maggie. She ran up the stairs hoping to catch Maggie before the briefing started, but sadly discovered upon arriving that she was already inside, seated with her chief and J'onn.  

"Nice of you to join us Agent Danvers" J'onn said 

"I-I'm sorry, I was --"

"Sparring" J'onn smiled, "I guessed as much...agents were running in and out of the viewing room an hour or so ago and you were nowhere to be found. I should start selling popcorn"

Alex let out an embarrassing huff, plopping down into the seat next to J'onn. She looked up across the table to flash the detective a smile when she saw her, taken back by her appearance. Her eyes appeared to be slightly bloodshot and puffy, her hair was tied back out of her face.  _She's been crying._ Alex's chest tightened. 

"Mags- um, Sawyer, can I see you outside for a moment before we begin?" Alex asked cautiously. 

Maggie looked up at the agent with a stone cold expression. "I wouldn't want to hold the briefing up Danvers, why don't we just get the meeting over with"

J'onn and the chief shot each other a glance, both sensing the tension in the room. 

"Everything alright Danvers?" J'onn asked. 

Alex ignored his question, looking back at Maggie.  _Something is wrong, something is very wrong._ "Maggie" Alex said pleadingly, she couldn't stand to see her like that. 

"Agent Danvers -  ** _please_** " Maggie exclaimed. 

"Alright what the hell is going on here" Maggie's chief asked sternly

"Nothing" Maggie snapped back, "Nothing is wrong, can we please get back to why we're here?"

J'onn looked at the two women who were sitting across from each other, trying to read them. He never used his psychic powers on Alex, he found it to be a huge invasion of privacy. But god did he want to use his powers now, because he's never seen Alex like this before. She looked panicked, she looked discombobulated. She looked...vulnerable. His eyes flashed over to Maggie, who was clearly upset over something. She'd been crying. J'onn sat up straight, looking agitated and clearing his throat. "Danvers. Sawyer. I don't know what the hell happened between you and to be quite frank I don't care. What's more important is the _**job**_ , do you understand me? I don't know what happened, I don't want to know what happened. You need to pretend to like each other for one more weekend"

Maggie huffed, muttering under her breath, "Oh Alex has no problem doing that"

" ** _Excuse me?_** " Alex said hastily

"ENOUGH" Maggie's chief yelled, slamming his fist on the table. "We are going to finish this briefing we are going to go over the plan and you two are going to act cordial with each other, starting  _ **now**_."

Alex stared at the detective, perplexed, anxious, confused... _what the hell has gotten into her?_

Maggie kept her head down throughout the rest of the briefing, while Alex kept her eyes on Maggie. They finally finished the briefing, discussing the plan of attack, before the girls were dismissed. Maggie spun around, plowing out of the room as fast as she could. 

Alex bolted after her, "Maggie wait"

Maggie ignored her, picking up the pace if anything as she proceeded towards the stairwell. She pushed open the door, slamming in to Agent Vasquez at top speed allowing Alex to catch up. 

"Hey! Detective Dimples!" the agent said. 

A smile escaped Maggie for the first time since the viewing room, blushing slightly at the nickname.

Alex's blood boiled.

"Hi, Vasquez, god I'm so sorry I ran into you like that"

"No worries you're fine" the agent replied, "enjoy the viewing room?"

Alex froze.  _The viewing room? Maggie was in the viewing room? Was she in there when I was sparring?_

"Yeah, I did" Maggie replied. Her gaze shot to Alex. "I learned a lot in there"

Vasquez stood between the two, her eyes darting back and forth as she watched the women stare each other down. 

"Yeah Alex, I heard, okay?" Maggie's voice cracked. "No need to have that conversation now". Maggie turned away from the two, her feet moving swiftly and quickly as she flew down the staircase. 

Vasquez looked at Alex confused as Alex huffed. "She was in the viewing room? Thanks for the heads up Vasquez".  _What did she hear?_

Alex shot down the stairs after Maggie who was already past security and out the door, mounting her bike. Alex ran up, throwing her hands on the two handlebars causing the detective to pause as she was about to put her helmet on. 

"Hey" Alex raised her voice, demanding attention from the shorter woman. 

"Why Alex? Why make me sit through what I've already heard?"

Alex looked puzzled, "We're back to this? Okay, let me make this clear...Maggie, I have no idea what you're talking about...I don't know what you think you heard-"

"You know what Danvers" Maggie replied, "We have two more days until the big show, until the grand finale. In two days we will meet up and put on a class A act. We'll hold hands, and you'll whisper sweet nothings in my ear when nobody is looking, and I will sit next to you as I intertwine our fingers together and we'll be Kate and Jess.  _Kate and Jess,_ who are married and hopelessly in love and have this all figured out, and we'll pull it off! Because I'm a great undercover and it appears as though you are too"

Alex watched Maggie speak with a stone cold demeanor and a hell of a chip on her shoulder. She didn't know what to say, she didn't know what this fight was about,  _was this about the other day? Is Maggie still torn up about the Lucy thing?_ Alex finally spoke up. "I have been waiting patiently, for three days, so we could have a conversation"

"Yeah well I don't feel much like talking, Alex"

Alex took a step back, taking her hands off the bike. She felt chills down her spine, Maggie sounded completely detached. 

"I will see you Friday" Maggie said, kicking the kickstand off the ground, "One more weekend of this." She revved the engine of her bike and sped off, not looking back at the mess of a woman she left behind. 

*******************

Kara knocked on the door lightly, with a bag of cookies from the coffee shop in her hand. Lucy answered, opening the door just a few inches, until she saw it was Kara and allowed her in. 

"Thanks for coming" Lucy said "I've given up"

Kara peered around the corner towards Alex's bedroom. "I will give it a go, I brought cookies". Kara walked into Alex's bedroom with a big smile. She saw her sister laying in bed, wrapped in blankets watching netflix on her laptop. 

"Hey Al!" Kara said playfully, "It's 4:00 in the afternoon, what are you doing in bed?" Alex ignored her, keeping her eyes on the screen. Kara leaned on the bed next to her sister. "You want to tell me what's got you down?" Alex shrugged her shoulders, still not saying a word. "I know" the blonde said, "Why don't we do a movie night tonight? Lucy is here another couple of days, I have no plans tonight. And Maggie! I will call Maggie I know she'll cheer you up, we'll make popcorn and --"

" _Don't call Maggie"_ Alex snapped. It was the first ounce of emotion Kara saw since walking in.  _So that's what this is about._

"You know what Al? I have to run out, I'll be back in a while. But when I come back I'm bringing take out. And you're getting out of bed and you're eating"

Again, nothing. 

Kara leaned down, kissing her sister on the forehead before walking out of the room. She told Lucy she was running out but she would be back, she had something to take care of. 

 

Kara knocked on the door lightly, with a bag of cookies from the coffee shop in her hand. Yes, the same bag of cookies (she wasn't going to let them go to waste). After a moment of silence she raised her closed fist again, but pausing as she heard the chain unlocking from the inside. When Maggie opened the door, Kara's eyes widened. Maggie looked like hell. Her eyes puffy and glazed over just the slightest, eye make up smeared down her cheeks. 

"Kara?" Maggie said in surprise.

"Hi Maggie" Kara smiled, "Do you mind if I come in?"

Maggie held out the door, allowing Kara to walk in. She saw the couch, with a bundled up blanket and beer bottles scattered across the coffee table. Kara took a seat on the couch and Maggie followed. Kara watched the smaller woman make herself comfortable on the couch in her oversized sweatshirt. 

"It's a little chilly in here" Kara said, "You want me to turn the heat up for you?"

"I uhh...Alex is always warm, she likes being able to wear a sweatshirt in here. I keep it like this"

Kara nodded, "Yeah, okay...speaking of...what happened?"

Maggie looked at Kara, trying to read her expression. "Why?" she said, "What did Alex tell you?"

"Nothing actually" Kara said, her eyebrows raised. "But she looks...just like you do right now. She looks kind of...heartbroken"

"I don't know" Kara replied, "Do you?"

Maggie sat there, staring off. "I...I wouldn't know"

"She broke it off with Lucy, you know. But that can't be why she's this upset"

Maggie's head perked up, "What? She broke it off with Lucy?"

"Yeah" Kara replied, "She said she didn't want it to continue anymore, it was just physical for her...she said there was someone else"

Maggie's eyes widened. "So she said that about...about Lucy?" 

"Yeah, she said it in the sparring room today. Uh - Supergirl told me. You know how Alex is, she can be private"

Maggie sat there registering it all. 

"Yeah she said she never had feelings for Luce and there's someone else, so she was putting a stop to it"

Kara watched Maggie's face, she watched her reaction, and she confirmed her suspicions all along. 

"Who this special someone is, though, I can't tell you...I wouldn't know"

Maggie sat dazed. Realizing Kara was waiting for a response, she came to. "Oh. Yeah, no I wouldn't know either"

Kara hid a smile, the corners of her mouth pulling upwards. 

"So, uh..so nothing happened between you two? You guys are okay?"

Maggie smiled. "Kara, can I ask you for a favor?"

Kara grinned, answering innocently "A favor? Of course. What do you need?"


	22. Hopelessly Devoted to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Won't be done in 25 chapters, need a few more. 
> 
> This is so short I know but it's 3:00am, I will post a long one tomorrow to make up for it!

Alex heard the knock, followed by Lucy's footsteps. She heard discussion, more footsteps. She smelled Chinese food. Ugh, _Kara_ _meant it, she was coming back._ Alex didn't move from her position on the bed, having no drive to do anything but lay there and wallow. She didn't want to plaster a fake smile on, she didn't want to act like she was okay. She wasn't okay. Her life has been turned upside down since the first day she met Maggie Sawyer, and once she finally came to realize her true feelings and was ready to proclaim them, the detective went off the deep end shutting her out completely.  _It was too good to be true,_  Alex thought to herself,  _I should have known._

Alex heard the door to her bedroom squeak open. With her back to the door she spoke out into the darkness, warning her sister before entering.

"Kara leave me alone"

The footsteps continued slowly, stopping once she felt the other side of her bed sink down.

"I'm not kidding, I'm not eating" Alex warned

She felt a body approach her from behind, scooting up to spoon her frame. Her back connected with the mystery body's front, her heart started to pound. This was not a foreign body to her, this was a familiar body. 

"Not even going to eat for _me_?"

Alex's eyes widened as she flipped over on to her other side, face to face with....

" _Maggie_?"

Her heart sunk, or twisted, or melted, or did  _something_ as she felt a feeling she's never felt before in her chest. She looked at the smaller woman, now face to face in bed. 

"What are you...? I don't understand"

Maggie snuggled in closer, wrapping her body around the agent who without hesitation welcomed it with open arms. 

"I heard you haven't eaten anything today" Maggie said softly

Alex's forehead crinkled, "That's why you're here? Because I haven't eaten anything today?" 

Maggie nuzzled her, letting out a sigh of relief to be wrapped up in the other woman. She ran her face against the skin on Alex's chest, the tip of her nose lightly tracing Alex's skin, her body relaxing into Alex. She didn't mean to ignore Alex, but she had a long, hard 24 hours as well and needed to take a moment and appreciate the other woman's touch and smell and warmth and  _god I'm just so helplessly in love with Alex._

"Kara came over, you know, to my apartment" Maggie said softly

Alex's body tensed, "What? Why would she --"

"She said you wouldn't get out of bed, and you wouldn't eat, and well...she said you looked like hell"

Alex huffed. Maggie smiled, her dimples peeking out on either side. 

"So I thought, you know,  _maybe_ , just  _maybe_ it could have been because I lost my cool overhearing you say you were ending your little fling, that there were no...there were no feelings there" 

Alex's face twisted with a look of concern. She thought back to the conversation, her eyes opening wide as she realized how it may have sounded to the other woman. 

"Maggie, no, I wasn't talking about -"

"And  _then_ " Maggie cut Alex off. "Then your sister came by told me she didn't know what could be wrong, that she couldn't understand why breaking it off with **_Luce_** would upset you, that it had to be something else..."

Alex sighed a long sigh, smiling.  _My sister. What would I do without my sister._

"So" Maggie continued, "Kara did me a favor and offered to house Lucy tonight"

Alex smiled. Maggie leaned in and kissed her. 

"And I brought over Chinese take-out"

Maggie kissed her again

"And I thought maybe, dinner in bed would be nice"

Maggie kissed her again

"You know, to cheer you up"

Maggie kissed her again 

"From whatever has you looking like hell"

Maggie kissed her again. 

Alex held on to Maggie, letting out a long breath she didn't realizing she had been holding. "You thought I would say that about you?"

Maggie frowned, "I don't know, it's just at first things were just physical and things were easy it was so simple, but then you got hurt and I just felt like..."

Maggie trailed off, thinking of everything they've been through. "...well and then I spent the night, I mean differently from how I normally spend the night, you know, and I started to think..." she trailed off once more. "...but then Lucy popped up, and there was that, but then you told me you wanted me there the night before, that you were upset and you just wanted me..." Maggie paused, thinking back to that moment, a small smile forming on her face. She shook her head. "But then Vasquez wanted to show me the viewing room, and you said you wanted to end what was going on, that it never meant anything to you and it just..."

Alex cut Maggie off with a deep, caring kiss. Both of her hands holding the smaller woman's face. Maggie whimpered at the contact. Not in a sexual way necessarily, but in a way that says  _god, I missed you._

The kiss ended a long moment later, as the two snuggled even closer holding each other. Completely intertwined. Completely engulfed in one another. Maggie put her hand up the back of Alex's t-shirt and started to scratch her back lightly. Almost an hour later, not having moved one inch, Maggie watched Alex blinking slow, her eyelids getting heavier and heavier

"You were in bed literally all day and you're the sleepy one?"

Alex pouted, "I wasn't sleeping though I couldn't sleep" 

Maggie laughed, continuing to scratch light circles until Alex's eyes finally shut. 

Maggie turned off the lights, the room going pitch black. She snuggled into the other woman, thinking about how there was no other place she would rather be than here. The last time she was in that bed she was waiting for Alex to wake, waiting to talk, waiting to finally tell her what she had been hiding.  _God, so much has happened since then._

"Alex?" Maggie whispered into the dark

Alex didn't respond, awake yet so close to the verge of sleep she couldn't find the energy to part her lips. 

Maggie spoke softly, unaware Alex was conscious, unaware Alex was listening. 

"I think I love you, Al. No I do, I do love you. And that's really scary, because, well I don't think I've ever loved anyone like this before"

Alex's heart clenched. She wanted to speak, open her eyes, kiss this beautiful woman laying beside her but knew she was only saying it thinking Alex was asleep. So she laid there, eyes closed, heart clenched, and listened. 

"And I don't think I want to tell you just yet. We've had a hell of a start together, and I don't want to complicate things between us...especially since your friends don't know, or anyone else for that matter. Well, I guess now Kara knows...anyway, we just took this big step into something more and I don't know if you feel the same way, I know it hasn't been that long, and I mean I don't want you to say it just because I said it"

Maggie took a breath. She was rambling, to no one, or so she thought. 

"Anyway, I don't want to pressure you to say it. Or take things too fast. But I had to say it out loud, for me. I love you Alex Danvers, I am hopelessly devoted to you"

A tear fell from Alex's face, overwhelmed with happiness. Maggie couldn't see it, thank god, but it was there. They had one more weekend of undercover work, one more weekend of hiding this from the world, and Alex couldn't wait until she could finally be with Maggie.  _For real._ Not undercover, not in hiding, for real. 

Alex felt Maggie kiss her forehead and she nuzzled her head closer, hearing a faint chuckle from the detective. Alex smiled.  _She loves me._

 


	23. When Pigs Fly

Alex woke up, her legs tangled her sheets and her hair a mess. Still not ready to open her eyes she reached out across the bed for Maggie, soon to find nothing but cold sheets. Alex's eyes snapped open, seeing no sign of the detective but a note on the pillow.

 

 _Didn't want to wake you, h_ _ave to be at the precinct early this morning_  
See you tonight Mrs. Miller  
  


_xoxo Mags_

 

Alex smiled, looking at the note she took the time to leave for her. She sat up, shimmying her legs out of the blankets to start her day and walked towards the kitchen. Realizing they never ate the Chinese food from last night, she ran over to the fridge to heat up the leftovers. She opened the door and saw the Chinese take out still in it's bag, but with a note on it. 

 

_Don't you dare eat this for breakfast. There is coffee in the pot and a bagel in the bag on the counter._

 

Alex laughed. _Caught red handed_. She walked over to the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee and unwrapping the bagel. Listening to the news, enjoying her breakfast, she thought back to last night. Last night, when Maggie told Alex she loved her. Last night when Alex wanted nothing more than to say it back. She decided she couldn't last night, not then. Maggie only said it because she thought Alex was sleeping, she said it because she needed to say it. But Alex needed to say it too, Alex needed Maggie to know how she felt. With all the will power she had last night, she remained still keeping her mouth shut.  _I'm going to tell her, I have to tell her,_ Alex thought.  _But I have to tell her on my own terms. I don't want her to think I'm justing saying it back, I want her to know how I feel about her. She deserves to know how I feel about her._ Alex finished up her breakfast and headed towards her closet. She wasn't going to have to start getting ready until tonight but she had to at least make sure she had something to wear. This was their last weekend, they had been multiple times now, and a girl only has so many gowns. It was two nights this weekend, both Friday and Saturday. This invitation looked different when it arrived to their door, it looked fancier than the others. Roulette had something planned, they were sure of it. She needed to find two dresses, one last time. Walking back into her room, she opened the closet doors and started shuffling. What caught her eye wasn't a dress, but... _another note_. It was attached to one of the hangers with a long gown draped on it. 

 

_This one. Please, this one. This one and I'm yours._

 

Alex blushed, a dopey grin creeping up her face. She pulled the dress out of the closet and hung it on the door. She walked over and grabbed her phone off her night table. 

_**Agent Danvers: Got me breakfast, picked out my dress, I see you had a lot of free time this morning** _

Butterflies danced around in her stomach as she saw the detective typing a response immediately 

_**Detective Sawyer: You were planning on eating that Chinese food for breakfast weren't you** _

Alex laughed

_**Agent Danvers: Don't tell me you've never done it** _

Alex's phone started to ring. 

_Detective Sawyer._

Alex picked up on the second ring, "Sawyer" Alex said suggestively. She could hear Maggie grin through the phone

"Of course I've done it" Maggie said, referring back to their text messages. "I was in college"

"See??" Alex replied

"I also ate it off a frisbee because we didn't have plates in our dorm room"

Alex laughed, "So you're calling me an irresponsible college kid" 

"I'm calling you a hot mess" Maggie flirted back, "and from now on I'm making you a balanced breakfast each morning. And i'm filling your fridge with real food"

Alex was silent for a second, "...from now on?"

"Well you know" Maggie said, shaking it off, thanking god this conversation was over the phone so Alex couldn't see how red she was. 

Alex grinned, "You know sneaking out before the girl you slept with wakes up...didn't think you were that kind of girl"

"Honestly? I used to be that kind of girl" Maggie said, "But I started hooking up with this girl that's worth hanging around for in the morning"

Alex's smile spread across her face, bigger than she thought was possible

"Plus" Maggie interjected, "I found a dress in her closet that's got me every which way when I think about her in it, I had to get out of there when I could before I lost all self control"

Alex laughed, the dumb smile still plastered on her face. "Well play your cards right and you'll see her both in it and out of it tonight" 

Maggie laughed a nervous laugh, flustered by the comment she wasn't expecting. "You know what you read my mind, I was kind of thinking..."

 _"Sawyer!"_ Alex heard someone yelling Maggie's name through the other end of the phone. 

"Um, hold on one second..." Maggie said, taking the phone away from her face.

_"What....no I'm on the phone...yes of course it's police business who do you think I am...just give me one minute!"_

Alex heard rummaging, followed by Maggie's breath back on the line. "Hey Al I actually have to go, it's a little crazy here. I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll have the car get you" Alex replied. 

"Okay" Maggie said, "I'll text you when I can"

Alex laughed,  _Maggie Sawyer has turned into a needy mush._ "No need Sawyer, I know you're at work I was just messing with you earlier. Go...detect. I'll see you tonight"

Alex hung up the phone with a smile on her face, happy that she was just one weekend away from being done with all of this hiding.

*********************

Maggie hung up the phone with Alex, throwing the cell back into her desk drawer. 

"Didn't realize you had a girlfriend Sawyer since when did you get so soft?" A fellow detective said mockingly, walking around to her desk after overhearing her conversation. 

"Oh shut up McAllister" Maggie snapped. "You don't know what you're talking about"

"He never knows what he's talking about" Maggie's chief interjected as he walked into their office. 

"I don't know" Detective McAllister said, "Sounds like Sawyer has herself a girlfriend"

"Ha" her chief replied, "Sawyer with a girlfriend...when pigs fly"

"Then you better go take a look outside at the sky because Sawyer has a girlfriend"

"I don't! Will you cut it?" Maggie growled.

"Then who's Al?" McAllister teased, "Unless you decided to switch to men"

Maggie jumped up from her chair ready to go after the detective when her chief spoke sternly. 

"Sawyer - my office. **Now** "

Maggie huffed, slamming her coffee on to her desk as she walked into her chief's office. He followed, closing the door behind her. 

"Chief" Maggie pleaded, "I wasn't gonna actually hit him"

"I didn't call you in here about that Detective, McAllister is an ass and had that coming to him"

Maggie paused, confused what she could be in trouble for

"Al? As in Alex Danvers?" her chief asked accusingly

Maggie said nothing, her head down. "Yeah I was talking to her about tonight, just confirming plans when -"

"Now why would McAllister think you were talking to your girlfriend when you were really talking to your  _ **DEO partner**_ " 

Maggie looked at the chief, who now looked more agitated than he was when they first walked in

"I- I don't know, like you said he's an ass"

The chief sat down in his chair calmly, scooting into his desk before looking up at the detective. "I don't care if this is the last weekend or it's not, I'll pull you from this thing if I hear anything, I mean  **anything**  is going on with you and that agent"

Maggie's heart started to pound, her palms started to sweat. "Sir I was confirming plans for tonight"

"Do you know why we have a strict rule about this Detective Sawyer?"

Maggie sat, her head down looking at the floor. 

"We have a rule about that because when relationships start in the field, people get hurt" her chief finished. "The rule book flies out the window. Procedure flies out the window. People forget why they are undercover in the first place. And for that reason,  **it isn't to be tolerated** "

Maggie didn't look up. She sat in her chair as she let him speak, let him yell, so she could get out of there as fast as she could. 

"This weekend is important Sawyer. It must be by the book. Because if it's not, they will get away with this. Or worse, someone will get hurt. So tell me now, tell me right now if anything has happened between you and Danvers. Because if it has we're pulling one of you, we're putting a stop to this, and you will have wasted a lot of people's time"

Maggie has never lied to her chief. She is a good cop, she is by the book. She doesn't cut corners and she doesn't break the rules. But if she told him the truth, if she told him what's happened between them, if she told him how she felt for her partner this would all be for nothing. And she wasn't sure if Alex would ever be able to forgive her for that. 

"You assigned me to this case for a reason, did you not?"

Her chief looked at her, trying to read where she was going with this. 

"You assigned me because I'm your best undercover. You need something done and I'm your girl. If you think for one second I am putting anything before the job you obviously don't know me very well"

Maggie maintained eye contact, she knew he was reading her, she knew he wasn't sure if he believed her. She stared into his eyes defensively until finally he broke, looking off and relaxing into his chair. 

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry...you're right, I know better"

Maggie relaxed, sitting back and letting out a breath. "I have to get ready for tonight chief, if you don't mind I -"

"Go" he said, "do what you need to do"

Maggie walked out calmly grabbing her coffee off her desk and flipping off McAllister as she threw her jacket on, proceeding out the door. 

"Tell your girl I said hi!!" He yelled from behind. 

She threw the last sip in the garbage before leaving the building and getting on her bike. Her chief was right, it was against procedure. It wasn't to be tolerated. She was well aware of that, she didn't plan for this. She has had attractive partners in the past, she has come across a crush or two throughout her professional career as a detective, but she always stomped on it before it amounted to anything, because she knew the rules. But Alex was different, and Maggie didn't stand a chance from the first moment they met in that coffee shop. She couldn't tell her chief about them, she couldn't let this operation fall apart, but she also wasn't losing Alex. She was far past that possibility, hell she would give up everything for Alex. 

Maggie took off on her bike back to her apartment, telling herself over and over everything would be fine. Their...whatever it was, wasn't going to get in the way. They were going to get these guys, and she was going to get her girl. She was an NCPD detective and Alex was a DEO agent, they knew procedure, they knew to act professional above all else, and they knew who they were supposed to be protecting. What's the worst that could happen. 

 

 

 

 


	24. That Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay it is 3:00p.m. in New York. I promise in the next 6 hours I will have a second chapter posted today. I didn't even edit this one, so apologies if it's a mess!

The car pulled up to Maggie's apartment building 8p.m. on the dot as planned. Sitting in the backseat of the town car, Alex continuously wiped her hands against the seat trying to take care of her clammy palms. She felt sick, her stomach in knots as she waited patiently for the detective to exit her apartment building. Alex was nervous for more reasons than one. This was their last weekend, meaning on the last night they would be making their move. It was nerve-wracking to say the least. They knew Roulette had something planned for that final night, something was...different. It was never two nights in a row, and the guests were invited to stay all day Saturday so they'd never have to leave. The invitation was nicer than the others, somehow fancier, somehow more formal. And while so far their undercover op was going perfectly, they had no inclination as to what this special weekend was about. And if _those things_ didn't put Alex on edge, there was always Maggie. Because after this weekend, it would all be over and her and Maggie could be together. But she still hadn't told Maggie how she felt. She still hasn't had a chance to open up to her. And this weekend probably wasn't the best time.  _Right?_

Alex's mind ceased it's wandering state of panic as the door to the town car opened suddenly. She hadn't even realized the driver got out of the car, but there he was, opening the door for the most beautiful angel of a woman to enter. Maggie leaned into the car with her smile big and her dimples apparent, sliding herself in right next to Alex. Alex's worries vanished into thin air, as now nothing could consume her mind but Maggie. Her hair wavy, loose curls down her back, and a simple black dress that didn't take any attention away from her natural beauty. 

"Hi you" Alex said in a low, raspy voice. She leaned in, kissing the detective slowly, her teeth peaking out through her lips as she was losing her battle with that dopey smile she found herself fighting more and more often. 

Maggie melted, leaning out of the warm greeting. "Hi yourself. We haven't even pulled away from my apartment yet, you've got 45 minutes before you need to swoon over Jess"

Alex smiled, shaking her head back and forth, "That wasn't for Jess. If my watch is correct I have 45 minutes to swoon over Maggie"

Maggie's smile almost looked sad, but it was far from it. Maggie's heart felt like it had sunken down to her stomach, goosebumps spreading down legs and across her arms, nobody has ever treated Maggie the way Alex has. Nobody has ever taken the time to listen to Maggie like Alex has. Nobody knows Maggie like Alex does. And god, she can't wait for this weekend to be over because she hasn't been able to figure out how she's survived without Alex this long. She's hoping to God she never has to. 

Maggie ran her hand up and down Alex's thigh reassuringly and lovingly. "Are you ready for the finale?"

Alex's forehead crinkled, looking away. "I don't know. I have a bad feeling. I mean...I don't know, I guess I just won't feel good until it's done and everyone is behind bars"

Maggie nodded in agreement. "I know. There's a lot on the line. But every other night has gone better than expected, has it not?"

"No you're right it has"

"Right" Maggie said, "We'll stick to the plan, follow procedure, do everything by the book"

Alex nodded, taking Maggie's hand as the two slid even closer to each other in the backseat. The driver had thrown Maggie's overnight bag with her second dress in the trunk, pulling away from the apartment building and towards their destination. 

Almost an hour later and after an obscene amount of traffic through the city, they pulled up. Maggie picked her head up off of Alex's shoulder, sliding back towards the door as she met their driver. The two women got out, brushing themselves off and shaking any wrinkles out of their dresses. Two men from the hotel walked towards their car when seeing the bags, to take them up to their room for the weekend.  _The weekend._ It still bothered the two of them, not knowing why. Not knowing what Roulette had up her sleeve. They made their way through the line, finally reaching the bouncer to have their names checked off before entering. They knew the drill by now; they knew how long they had for cocktail hour, how long before the second room opened up, when the real "show" would start, etc. It was always a rather punctual event, everything happened down to the minute.  _Even better for them._

They strolled through to the bar, Maggie leaning across it to order the two of them drinks. Alex had her arms wrapped around one of Maggie's, making small talk and scouting the room. Nothing appeared to be different quite yet. There was approximately the same number of people, most of whom Alex knew already (that photographic memory always came in handy). It was the same bartender, same waitstaff, everything was...expected. It concerned her that everything was the same, there were no surprises,  _there has to be something going on here._ Maggie turned around with two drinks, passing one to her wife as she kissed her cheek. 

"Drink up" Maggie said, "ironically enough night one is going to be the more difficult one for you, huh?"

Alex laughed, taking a sip of the scotch. It was ironic, wasn't it. The briefing at the DEO covered this weekend from front to back, every detail. While night two was chaotic with many intricate details requiring very careful attention, the first night's instructions were to blend in and enjoy. They wouldn't be able to get intel back to the NCPD or the DEO in time, and the plan to infiltrate was already underway anyway. They were instructed to blend in, have a drink, and wait patiently. And Maggie was right. For Alex, that was the hardest part.

The two women took a seat at the bar, Maggie resting her hand on Alex's knee as she leaned her head down, sipping her gin & tonic. "Looking forward for this to be over? Undercover isn't something most people enjoy"

Alex thought about it, running her finger around the tip of her glass. "I don't know" she said, "It's a lot harder than I imagined. It takes more willpower, more brains that I anticipated. It's a lot of lying, it's a lot of loneliness"

"Well rub it in why don't you" Maggie joked

"Well I'm just saying!" Alex replied, "It takes a very strong person to be able to pull it off"

Alex paused, thinking about the last several weeks. "I may not be meant for undercover but I don't regret it one bit"

"No?" Maggie asked

"Nope, I got something pretty great out of it"

Maggie smiled. _Dimples._  "Well I'm glad you didn't completely hate it. You're right, it takes some getting used to. It's only for certain people"

Alex realized then and there, while this weekend may be over in a short 48 hours, Maggie's undercover career won't be. She'll be assigned somewhere, for who knows how long, doing something dangerous, either alone or with a partner and Alex wasn't sure what unnerved her more. 

Maggie saw the concern in Alex's eyes and took her hand. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" Alex said, shaking her thoughts. 

Maggie looked up at the agent, knowing there was more to it. But this wasn't the time or place, she didn't want to push her right now. Not with all of these people around. 

"Come" Maggie said, taking the taller woman's hands. "Dance with me"

Alex smiled, putting her glass down and following Maggie to the dance floor. Maggie walked backwards on to the floor, facing Alex and pulling her in. She wrapped her arms around Alex's neck as Alex closed the gap and rested her hands on the smaller woman's waist. 

"You know, we haven't danced together since our first night here" Maggie said, "We've been all work no play"

Alex leaned in, resting her forehead against Maggie's. "God I was so nervous that first night...about going undercover, about the fights, about you"

Maggie let out a sarcastic laugh, "About  _me?"_

"Yes about you!" Alex said exasperated, "I just liked you so much, and I didn't think you liked me, I didn't think you wanted to work with me. I just...I didn't know where we stood"

Maggie smiled warmly, pulling Alex in for a soft intimate kiss. "Well do you know where we stand now?"

Alex grinned, "I have an idea"

Maggie chuckled, tossing her head in the air. "Oh just an idea?"

Alex blushed. "Well...we've been playing a lot of games with each other Mags...intentional or not"

Maggie nodded understandingly. She knew what she felt for Alex, but she still didn't know where Alex stood. She assumed Alex was in the same boat. "Well, it didn't help that we met under such interesting circumstances"

Alex laughed, "Yeah you can say that again"

The two continued to dance, swaying back and forth with the other couples occupying the dance floor. Maggie rested her head on Alex's shoulder. She started to think about that talk. "That talk" about where they stood. "That talk" about what next. "That talk" about how they truly felt about each other, now that this whole thing was coming to an end. Maggie started to feel anxious. What happens when she tells Alex the truth, that she's completely in love with her and Alex doesn't say it back?She couldn't blame her, she wouldn't blame her, but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt horribly. It hasn't been that long anyway, and while Alex was the most perfect person she's ever come across, what exactly did Maggie have to offer anyway? She was thankful Alex wanted to be with her, but couldn't fathom the thought of her wanting more.  _Someone like her could never love someone like me._

"Why can't we just stay like this forever? Why do we have to talk about where we stand?" Maggie pleaded, her voice sounding weak. 

Alex stopped swaying and slightly pulled back. 

"What?"

"Why can't we just stay like this" Maggie repeated, "Happy. And in each other's arms" 

Alex searched Maggie's face, looking for some sort of explanation as to why.  _Why is she saying this? Doesn't she want more than just...this?_ Alex heard Maggie the other night, she heard Maggie tell her she loved her, whether Maggie knew that or not. Why wouldn't she want to say it? Better yet, why wouldn't she want Alex to say it?

"I don't understand, why wouldn't you...why wouldn't you want to talk about this? After all we've put each other through" Alex said, "why are we still tip-toeing around our feelings? If there was a line, we've already crossed it Mags. We crossed it when we spent the first night together, we crossed it when I kissed you playing pool, we crossed it when you spent the night in my bed scratching my back, I mean  _Maggie_ " Alex pleaded, "What's holding us back now?"

Maggie looked vulnerable, terrified. Their dancing slowed and Maggie grew even closer, as if she were holding on to Alex for dear life. "I'm afraid...if we do have that talk...I'm going to get hurt" 

Alex's stomach twisted. It all made sense now.  _Maggie thinks I won't say it back. That's why she said it when I was asleep, that's why she doesn't want to have the talk, she thinks I won't say it back. She thinks I don't feel the same way._

"Maggie Sawyer" Alex said, grabbing her cheeks, "You still don't...you still don't know how I feel about you?"

Maggie looked up at Alex, about to speak as someone approached, encroaching into their space. 

"The Millers!" 

Both of their heads spun around, to see the one and only Maxwell Lord standing on the dance floor facing them. 

"The most attractive couple in the room, by far" he continued, "Do you notice how everyone stares? How they watch you dancing like you're a piece of art?. It's stunning, really"

Alex clenched her teeth. She couldn't stand Maxwell Lord on a normal fight night, nonetheless now. Now, when she was trying to tell Maggie she felt the same way, now, when she was trying to tell Maggie she loved her too. 

The detective's demeanor changed immediately back into undercover mode. "Then surely you wouldn't want to interrupt us Mr. Lord" Maggie spoke. 

"I do apologize" he answered as he eyed the detective up and down, "But when I see something I like I just can't help myself...and I must say I like what I see"

Alex tensed, stepping in front of her. "What can I do for you Mr. Lord" 

Max laughed, watching Alex get so protective. "You've been summoned ladies"

"By?" Maggie asked with an attitude

"Roulette" Max grinned, "You've been invited to sit at her table tonight. With me"

The two women looked at each other, unable to communicate as the man continued to stand in front of them awaiting a response. 

The light flashed. 

Max chuckled, outstretching his hand, "Well let me lead the way...it's showtime"

 

 

 


	25. Our Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this chapter is probably one of my faves, not sure why but I hope you enjoy it. This chapter is total fluff, the next chapter will be total smut

They followed Maxwell Lord and the rest of the crowd through the double doors, entering the cage room. This was all too familiar to them now. Roulette had a table, a booth of sorts that was all hers up in front. It was circular, and long, and fit roughly six people at a time. It was front and center; Maggie and Alex had been watching it, watching it's guests, week after week. Every weekend a new set of guests were invited, always prominent and wealthy, and Alex noted who they were each and every time. They followed Max to the booth, where Roulette was already seated. 

"Ladies" Roulette said warmly, "I have fancied the two of you for weeks on end now, yet haven't had the chance to get closely acquainted"

Maggie smiled devilishly, "Well company like yours and a view of the cage like this? How could we ever say no"

Roulette grinned. "Please - go grab yourself a drink. Continue to mingle. The fight will begin but when it does I expect the two of you to be on either side of me enjoying the rest of the night. Two two smiled, walking away towards the bar. 

"Okay what is this" Maggie said, "What the hell is this"

Alex knew what Maggie was referring to. Sure, there were new guests invited each week to her table but those guests were always very prominent people in National City, they were gluttonously wealthy, there was a reason they were there. Alex, or Kate, was wealthy as her cover made her a surgeon and Maggie did alright for herself as Jess, as her occupation was listed as a lawyer, specifically a lawyer that made a lot of money dealing with shady cases. Neither of them prominent, neither of them important...in this world they were nobody's. So why, why on earth would Roulette invite them to their table?

"I don't know" Alex finally replied. "But I wouldn't worry, for all we know Maxwell Lord is the guest of the table tonight and this was his doing, his request"

Maggie took a breath, "That makes sense actually, he would do something like that. Okay, okay you're right this is fine"

They walked to the bar, grabbing two drinks when Alex spoke up. "Listen Mags, I know we don't have much time but I'm tired of waiting, I'm tired of pushing this off, I want to talk about us. I want to have that talk"

Alex broke eye contact, "Alex, please? Not tonight? Especially not now?"

"Kate! Jess!" 

The two looked over to find a couple they had become friendly with at these nights for the past few weeks.  _Perfect freaking timing,_ Alex thought. 

"John! Emma!" Maggie exclaimed, "Wasn't sure if you were coming to this one or not"

"I wouldn't miss this one for the world" John said, "This weekend is a special one"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked, "I mean, I figured as much but do we know exactly what's happening this weekend?"

"We've been going crazy!" Emma replied, "We don't know what it could be! All we know is this weekend is going to be a special one, we were told not to miss this for the world"

Maggie smiled, "Well good thing we're all here to see this big surprise...it better live up to my expectations". The couple laughed. "I'm sorry you two, but if you would excuse us I unfortunately have to head back over, we are at Roulette's table tonight"

The man and woman who were once enthralled with them were now taken back completely. "You...you were invited to Roulette's table?" Emma asked accusingly. 

 _Well there you have it, even they think it's weird,_ Maggie thought. 

"We have" Alex said, "But we will catch up with you later tonight"

They two couples smiled towards each other, as they left the bar in opposite directions. 

" _Mags"_ Alex said, "Please talk to me, let's talk about this"

Maggie huffed, "Alex if you want me to keep my composure undercover we aren't going to do this right now. It's a bad idea"

"Why?" Alex said, "Because you think I won't feel the same way?"

Maggie looked down, "I - I know you don't feel the same way"

The lights flashed one more time. People started walking to their seats, to their tables, to the cage. 

They started walking towards Roulette's table. 

"Maggie - "

"-- **Alex** " Maggie said. 

 _If only she knew what I had to say_ , Alex thought. _One way or another, I will tell her._

_***********************_

The two reached the table soon enough, which was already occupied by Roulette, a young woman (a young, beautiful woman), and Maxwell Lord. 

"Nice of you to join us" Max said, moving down the booth to make room. 

"No need Mr. Lord" Roulette said, still making eye contact with the two women. "I know having them attend was your idea, and I know your intentions, but they are my guests and they will be sitting with me" She shooed the younger woman away, who left the booth and wandered over to the bar. 

Alex looked back, watching her leave. "Is she not...is she not returning?"

"She is my escort tonight, she goes when I say she goes. Right now, in the presence of two stunning women? She goes"

Maggie's eyes widened. She wasn't expecting that. 

She motioned for the women to sit next to her on either side, and before exchanging a look they silently agreed. Alex and Maggie were almost facing each other as they sat on each side of Roulette, who sat center in the round booth, Maxwell grimacing at the tattooed woman who turned the tables on him. 

Roulette lifted her arms, causally putting them around both women. The lights dimmed, the fight was starting to begin. 

Maggie continued to glance over at Alex every so often, making sure she was keeping her composure, but more importantly making sure she was okay. Alex had gotten incredibly good at going undercover. Whether it be because she had become so acclimated to watching the fights, or just practice (Maggie spent countless nights in Alex's bed giving her undercover tips and telling her undercover stories) she looked the part. 

An hour went by, 4 rounds of fighting, when the lights brightened. Roulette stood, and the room went silent. 

"Ladies, gentlemen, I want to thank you for coming tonight" 

The room clapped, some raising glasses towards the woman. 

"I know we usually take a break here, refresh our drinks, stretch our legs...but tonight is different. Tonight, the night is over"

The room booed, talk started to stir, until Roulette lifted her finger in the air causing the room to once again go silent. 

"That is because the finale is tomorrow night. The final round. It will be magnificent, and it will be something well worth your money and attention"

The crowd started to cheer, realizing what was so special this weekend. Whatever the final fight will be, it has to be huge to attribute an entire night for it. 

"So please" Roulette continued, "Stay. Drink. Utilize the rooms you spent a small fortune on" 

The crowd laughed again. 

"And get ready for a once in a lifetime fight"

The crowd started a roaring cheer, while Alex and Maggie stared at each other from across the table, both alarmed.  _What the hell is Roulette planning._

The commotion stopped when everyone started to continue what they were doing prior, most heading straight to the bar for a good time. 

Roulette finally sat back down when Alex spoke up, "Well thank you for the lovely view and the company". She started to stand, Maggie doing the same when Max spoke in a serious, stern tone. 

"Sit"

The two women froze, unsure of how to proceed. 

"Mr. Lord, I beg your pardon?" Roulette said

Max looked at them; one, then the other, "They're hiding something. Something is wrong here"

Alex's stomach twisted and turned, a lump starting to form in her throat. 

"Excuse me??" Maggie said accusingly.

Roulette was immediately alarmed, looking up at them panicked. 

"You seemed unenthused by her announcement ladies. You seemed panicked. You seemed to be hiding something, possibly the real reason you're here"

"Sorry Mr. Lord, but my wife and I spend an obscene amount of money to be here, even more to bet on these... _things_ " Maggie said defensively, motioning to the cage disgusted. "I apologize if I was disappointed to not see another fight tonight"

"Well Mrs. Miller I can assure you it is worth the wait" Roulette said, believing Maggie's remark. She looked over to Maxwell Lord, "Just because you can't get them to _sleep_ with you, Mr. Lord, doesn't mean you need to treat my guests this way"

"Roulette, I'm telling you there's something -"

" **Enough** " Roulette spat back. 

Alex and Maggie were seated once again, looking cool calm and collected yet shaking in their boots on the inside,  _god was that close._

Roulette started going on and on about aliens, which ones she despised more than others, which ones were the most entertaining to watch fight, while Maxwell Lord continuing studying the two women as if they were under a magnifying glass. After a few minutes he interrupted. 

"So who's last name did you take?"

"...Excuse me?" Alex asked.

Max replied accusingly, "Miller. Who's name?"

"My name" Maggie replied, "Her maiden name is Gray"

Max paused. 

"So Kate, where did you go to med school?"

"John Hopkins" Alex replied quickly, "Both undergrad and med school, actually"

Maxwell nodded, reading her expression.  _God, he's trying to test them._

"And Jess, you?"

"I went to UCLA, I grew up in California" Maggie replied confidently, "How am I doing so far?"

"Excuse me?" Max said

"Well you're obviously still on this 'you are both imposters' kick Mr. Lord as you're testing us...so how am I doing so far?"

Alex was shocked to hear Maggie call Max out like that. She looked over to see Roulette looking amused, waiting for Max's answer. 

Max looked pissed. Beyond pissed, livid. 

Maggie was smirking, more confident than ever, sure she had shut him up after all. After a long pause, he finally spoke once more. 

"So how did you meet?"

Maggie's heart sunk. Her stomach dropped. Her legs went numb.  _We never covered this, how did we not cover this._ Looking back Maggie realized they covered how long they had been married, when they got married, but never how they met. She started to panic, her mind going blank, her palms starting to sweat.  _Come on Maggie, say something. You're the professional undercover here._

"Coffee shop" Alex spoke confidently

Maggie's eyes shot over to Alex, who looked calm and prepared. 

"Oh?" Maxwell said, "Do tell"

Maggie panicked again. Alex couldn't possibly tell the real story,  _now we're in trouble._

"I was sitting in a coffee shop, eating breakfast, going over paperwork while I was waiting to meet a new colleague for breakfast" Alex said, her face looking as though she were actually reminiscing on the memory. "I remember the door opening, hearing the bell, and deciding then and there that love at first sight was real"

Maggie looked inquisitive, waiting to hear this story herself. 

"She was so beautiful. More beautiful than anyone I had ever seen. I forgot to breath for a moment, in awe of this stunning woman who just walked through the door. Her leather jacket, her long dark hair. She literally took my breath away". Alex looked up at Maggie making eye contact as she continued, "She walked past the line where this young guy who worked there, couldn't be older than 18, was already waiting for her with a coffee and a cinnamon bun. He had heart eyes for her just as bad as I did" 

Maggie pursed her lips together and smirked, thinking back to that day. She did skip the line. Mike did have her order waiting for her.  _She's telling our story._

Alex continued, "I tried to look away, I didn't mean to stare but I just couldn't stop. I was infatuated with her, then and there, instantly. It was love at first sight." Alex looked over at Maggie, who was staring back with glossy eyes. 

"So we met there, we started small talk" Alex said, "I don't even remember what we talked about. To be honest I don't think I was paying attention. I saw her smile, her dimples,  _god_ those dimples made me melt that day, they still make me melt...and I left with plans to see her again"

Maggie was frozen.  _Love at first sight._  Was this really their story? Was Alex telling the truth? Does that mean...?

"We started off as friends" Alex said, laughing and shaking her head, "But we were never really friends, I suppose. I loved her since the day I met her. Acquaintances, friends, I would take what I could get as long as I could be with her. I told my sister that night, I told her I met this beautiful, amazing, tough, smart girl...this piece of art, this jaw droppingly beautiful woman. I told her that love at first sight may be real after all"

Maggie started to get teary, but thankfully nobody's eyes were on her. They were on Alex. 

"It was a while before we got together, you know...things were complicated. After a while we progressed from just friends. But we decided to keep things physical and nothing more, no feelings...the joke was on her; I knew she was the one from the start" Alex paused, caught up in her own day dreaming, "God, you know I don't think a single minute, a single second has passed since the day I met her, the moment I saw her, that I haven't thought about her. From day one, that girl over there has been my world. I'm over the moon for her, I would take a bullet for her, I would do just about anything for her"

Roulette looked as though she was melting, Maxwell looked defeated, and Maggie looked in love. Helplessly in love. 

Alex sighed after a long pause, speaking up one last time. "Anyway, it took some time. There were ups and downs, it was a rollercoaster ride, but eventually we got there. Eventually we gave in, to each other, and we had _that talk._ And I told her-" Alex looked Maggie in the eyes who was now on the verge of tears, "I am in love with you, I've been in love with you since the moment I saw you. I'm hopelessly devoted to you"

 

 

 

 

 


	26. Making Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay!   
> So I think I may do a sequel to this story once it's over but need to figure out the logistics. If you'd be interested let me know! I have one idea someone gave me and then saw something on tumblr for another possible idea but if something jumps out to any of you i'm open to suggestions :)

Her chest felt both heavy and light at the same time. Maggie felt like she was dreaming, like at any moment she would wake up disappointed as she has so many times before. But she looked at Alex who had a dopey loving grin, and after a few long moments of eye contact the only thing snapping her out of this dream wasn't an alarm clock, but Roulette's voice. 

"You" she said looking at the detective, "Are one lucky woman"

Maggie smiled wide, tears threatening to fall. "Yeah I really am"

Maxwell Lord huffed, standing up from his seat and storming off. The sudden slam of his hand on the table made Alex jump, yet as she looked up and watched him march off with everyone else in the room staring, Maggie never stopped looking at Alex. Her eyes never left the agent, not once. Maggie was looking at Alex like she was her sun, her moon and all her stars. Because  _Alex Danvers loves me._

Maggie spoke up finally, eyes still fixated on the agent. "I hate to be rude but would you mind if we-"

"Go" Roulette smirked, "Enjoy your night"

Maggie jumped up, Alex less than a half of a second behind as they left the table and headed for the elevator. They jumped in, closing the doors as quickly as possible before anyone could enter and once the doors finally sealed shut the two women crashed into each other in the same instant more passionate than ever before. Hands started tugging and groping, their breathing started to shorten breath by breath as they refused to come up for air. Alex had Maggie against the wall, her hands roaming the detective's body in the most loving, tender way as she pulled her lips off the detective for a moment, still breathing heavy while resting her forehead against the other woman's. 

"I love you" she breathed with a low, raspy voice, "I love you so much Mags"

Maggie whimpered, heat radiating through her body down to her core. Her nails dug into Alex's back as those words did so much more for her than any kiss or any touch could. The doors opened to the hotel floor, but neither of them attempted to stop as they stumbled down the hallway to their room. Alex threw Maggie against the door, kissing her hard before reaching down and stumbling to get the door open. But Maggie wouldn't stop,  _couldn't stop_ , as she wrapped her arms around the agent's waist whilst sucking on her neck and tugging on Alex's ear with her teeth. Alex's head dropped on to Maggie's shoulder, letting out a frustrated groan as her legs almost buckled underneath her. She stood up straight reaching for the key more serious and determined than before, because  _God does she need to get this door open._ She finally managed to gain entry, Maggie making a beeline for the bed while pulling her dress over her head in one swift motion while Alex locked the door and found her way to the bed through the dark as if her life depended on it. Pulling her dress off she finally hit the bed, lowering herself down over Maggie, one hand supporting her own weight while the other slid up the detective's waist. She hovered over the detective and kissed her hard, her hands roaming wildly until she felt warm, wet tears on Maggie's face. Completely panicked, Alex stopped short to pull her lips from Maggie's. She sat up, still straddling the other woman when she reached to cup her cheeks. 

"Maggie -  _Baby_ what's wrong? What happened?"

Maggie felt another wave of heat travel through her body as she heard  _baby_ come from  _Alex Danvers' mouth,_ towards  _her._ She leaned up, holding herself up on her elbows as she quickly wiped the tears from her face. 

"Nothing, no, no it's nothing" Maggie stuttered. 

Alex leaned down, her hands still on her cheeks as she stared into Maggie's eyes with concern. Maggie saw Alex's state of panic, letting out something in between a laugh and a sob. 

"I just love you, okay? I love you and this doesn't feel real"

_Ugh, thank god_ , Alex thought,  _they'e happy tears._

Alex dove back down kissing Maggie's neck, her lips, back to her neck, down to her chest. 

"It's real" Alex muttered in between kisses, "It's real Mags I love you"

Maggie whimpered again,  _god I will never get tired of hearing that._

Alex started to kiss farther down her chest, paying more attention to her scars than ever before. Maggie felt goosebumps appear up and down her body and after a few minutes she couldn't take it anymore, she felt restless, needing more of Alex and she needed it now. 

Maggie flipped Alex over in one, swift motion, landing the agent flat on her back. She centered herself on top of Alex, lowering her body and hearing Alex groan at the skin on skin contact. She knew Alex loved having her on top, she loved the weight of Maggie on top of her and loved the easy access to have her hands on Maggie's ass. Maggie and Alex had been physical for a while and the detective prided herself on knowing Alex's body inside and out. What she liked, what she didn't, and most importantly her weak spots, the spots that made her completely lose control. And Maggie was about to show off. 

The detective dove into Alex's neck, kissing and sucking on the spot of her neck she loved the most while whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

"God, you are so beautiful Al" Maggie huffed against her neck. She kissed and playfully bit on her neck a little higher, causing Alex to writhe underneath her. "You're perfect".

Alex whimpered, looking up and enjoying the view of the smaller woman on top of her. She grabbed on to Maggie's ass with force and passion, letting out a slight moan as she made contact. Maggie grinned, loving the contact but even more so the fact she knew what Alex loved. And she loved that it was her ass. Maggie brought her head up a little bit higher, her hot breath right in Alex's ear as she felt Alex shudder beneath her. Maggie's breath hitched for a second with excitement,  _her favorite part_ , this is what drives Alex wild. 

Alex felt Maggie lean closer to her face as she whispered "I love you", her hot breath giving Alex chills when all of a sudden she felt Maggie take her earlobe into her mouth and _suck_. 

Alex's toes curled, her entire body stiffened, her back arching off the bed and her mouth making involuntary noises she didn't even bother trying to hide. She was too far gone to still have her bra and panties on and only be a few minutes in, but then again  _have you seen Maggie Sawyer?_

"God, Maggie please" Alex begged, "I can't take it anymore" she breathed. 

Maggie was panting, not able to get her hands on Alex fast enough. She reached behind her, unclasping Alex's bra and within seconds, taking one breast in her hand and the other in her mouth. She sucked lightly, but with enough pressure for Alex to jerk, tugging roughly on Maggie's hair. 

" _Mags_ " Alex cried out, one hand still in her hair while the other started to leave marks down her back. Maggie reached down and felt Alex."God, you're so wet" She grunted, Alex having no response as she was barely remembering to breath. Maggie moved into her panties, tenderly rubbing small circles until she found the spot that made Alex see stars.

Maggie was always rough when they had sex, or at least she used to be. She made sure to keep it aggressive, she made sure to keep it hot, and while they had amazing chemistry (leading to amazing orgasms) she kept it somewhat detached, trying to keep her feelings and emotions from coming through. But this time, this time was different. This was the first time they were truly together, they weren't just fucking but they were making love. Alex loved Maggie and Maggie loved Alex, and she was about to show her just how much she loved her. She was letting her guard down for the first time. 

She moved her fingers inside Alex gently, starting to pump her hand in and out. Alex was losing control underneath her, whimpering at every thrust, every movement, every curling of Maggie's fingers. Maggie was slow, and tender, and  _loving_ as she took care of Alex like she never had before. She kissed her neck, kissed her collarbones,  _kissed everywhere_ as Alex came undone beneath her, at this side of Maggie she's never seen, she's never felt. Maggie moved back down to Alex's chest as Alex started to come down from her high, tenderly, lovingly, passionately moving her tongue all over Alex's left side. 

Alex was so turned on, but waited patiently for Maggie to give just as much attention to the other side of her chest before flipping them over and taking control. This was the epitome of their sex life. Always fighting for control. There were times Maggie wanted to be cared for, and times Alex was looking for Maggie to be the more dominant one, but more times than not they were both so worked up over each other they couldn't get enough, flipping the other woman on to their back the first chance they got. Alex flipped Maggie over and immediately moved her hand in between Maggie's legs. Maggie undid her own bra in record speed, throwing it off the bed as she grabbed on to Alex just in time as Alex made contact with Maggie's core. She shuddered, crumbling underneath Alex with just a simple touch, she was already so close just from their foreplay she wouldn't need much more. Alex started to lightly rub Maggie over her underwear causing her to squirm, whine, twist, and hold Alex tight. Alex smirked,  _Maggie thought she was being cute before, knowing what I like. Now I'm going to show her how much I know about her._ Alex started to rub harder, teasing Maggie as her finger went deeper and deeper but still without removing her panties. Maggie loved to be teased, the more Alex dragged it out the wetter she got, the more she begged the more worked up she got. Alex remembered the night she discovered what this did to the detective, she designated it a national holiday in her mind because watching Maggie beg with desire in here eyes was the sexiest thing she has ever seen or could ever imagine to see on this planet. Alex finally pulled her panties down, Maggie arching off the back at lightening speed to help get them off when Alex hovered back over her putting pressure on Maggie's center with her thigh. Maggie let out an incoherent sound. She bucked her hips up, trying to make more contact but Alex hovered above her just an inch or two preventing the detective from satisfying herself.

Maggie was losing it. She was pulling Alex's face down to kiss her deeply, both of them letting out a moan as their lips met. Maggie's hands reached up to Alex's chest as Alex gasped, she knew Maggie was trying to get her to give in. Alex started to move on top of her, teasing the detective even more as the movements felt amazing but weren't enough to do the job. Maggie was building herself up more and more, pulling Alex on to her harder, moving her hips underneath trying to get some sort of satisfaction. Alex pulled herself from their kiss seeing Maggie's tell tale sign, her biting on to her lower lip with all her might.  _She can't take it anymore._ Alex moved her hand down, making contact with Maggie's center as she moaned, her voice cracking. Alex slipped two fingers in side of her, Maggie's hips moving to meet her and within a few moments of being on top and creating a rhythm she had Maggie screaming her name, grabbing the sheets for dear life. 

The two women laid there, sweating, panting, caught in such a knot in those sheets they wouldn't be able to get out even if they wanted to. Maggie held Alex in her arms, Alex playing with Maggie's fingers on one hand while Maggie's other hand scratched her back lightly, something that quickly became their routine in bed. Alex's back was to Maggie as Maggie spooned her, continuing to rub her back when Alex spoke. 

"Say it again"

"What?" Maggie asked confused. 

"Say it again" Alex said, not explaining herself. 

Maggie realized what she was requesting as she blushed and grinned, her smile so big her dimples looked as though they may just pop off her face. 

"I love you"

She felt Alex smile. Alex turned around to face her, scooting closer until she was inches from her face. "I love you more"

Maggie looked at Alex lying there, really looked at her. Most of her make-up had disappeared from the long night as she laid in bed naked, her hair tousled, her heart on the line as she told Maggie how much she loved her. Vulnerable. Beautiful. This wasn't the professional Alex she met at the coffee shop, this wasn't nervous Alex from their first night undercover, this wasn't kick ass Agent Danvers in the viewing room with Supergirl, this was  _her Alex._ This was the one side of Alex nobody else would ever be able to see. This was the Alex she loved more than anything else in this world. 

"You seemed different tonight" Alex said admittedly, "You know, while we were having sex"

Maggie crinkled her nose. "Different? Good different or bad different?"

"Good different" Alex smirked, "I mean it's always amazing with you but it felt different this time"

Maggie blushed, a small smile on her face. 

They remained in silence, admiring each other for just a while longer until Alex leaned up on her elbow with a devilish grin. "let's do it again" 

She leaped on to Maggie who cackled and screamed, Alex smiling ear to ear as she straddled her playfully. Maggie pulled her down into a warm, passionate kiss, knowing they probably wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight, and being okay with that. 

 


	27. Our Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay guys! Had a little bit of writers block and wasn't sure what I wanted to do with my bridge chapter, it's a long one. But anyway, enjoy! I am definitely doing a sequel to this, open to suggestions.

Alex woke with her head feeling heavy, her eyelids sore and her stomach almost nauseous. She's felt like this one too many times, it's when she's gotten too little sleep and her body is fighting her to function. It happens every time Alex dozes off at headquarters after spending 16 hours at the DEO, it's happened every time she finally falls asleep at 2a.m. and gets an emergency call from work at 2:45. She still hadn't opened her eyes, but feels a little spoon in her arms and is instantly happy. She's already pressed against the smaller body, but somehow manages to nuzzle closer until her face meets the detective's hair and smells her signature smell; lavender. Alex breathes in deep. This smell is no longer called "lavender" but now just simply  _Maggie._ While she feels Maggie's grip tighten on the hand wrapped around her, she knows her well enough now to know she's still sleeping. Alex holds Maggie tight, slowly drifting back to sleep, wondering what woke her in the first place. 

_click._

Alex's eyes open instantly with her back still to the door but right as she's ready to react she hears a scream. 

Maggie's body jumps and Alex shoots up to find the cleaning woman (who obviously must have been knocking for quite some time) staring at the two women in bed, naked from head to toe. 

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she yelled, feeling her way to the door with her eyes closed and her cart in front of her. Alex is as red as can be, looking over at the other woman who's heart is pounding so hard Alex is fairly sure she can physically see it. The cleaning woman finally makes it out to the hall and the door clicks shut, when Maggie jumps out of bed buck naked running to slip the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the door. Alex watched her, stark naked, running as fast as she's ever seen her run and couldn't help but laugh so hard she started to cry. Maggie locked the door before running back and jumping under the covers, burying herself deep under the blankets as she started to whine. 

"I'm mortified!" She yelled, with Alex still laughing. "I didn't hear anyone knocking!!"

Alex finally got herself together, trying to calm Maggie down but still chuckling over what had just happened. "Hey no reason to be mortified, have you seen your body? That woman started her day off right, she's a lucky lady"

Maggie smiled, still red as can be but pulling Alex under the covers with her. "I think  _I'm the one_ starting her day off right" she said, "I've got a hot, smoking Alex Danvers in my bed"

Alex smiled flirtatiously, allowing the detective to pull her into the other woman's arms. "You wake up with me in your bed a lot, you know"

Maggie smiled, pushing a bit of Alex's hair behind her ear. "Yeah that's true, but this time is a little different"

"Oh really" the agent said suggestively, "how so?"

"Now I've got you Al" she said, her smile as big and genuine as Alex has ever seen, "I've got all of you". She snuck her hand behind Alex's head, pulling her in for a deep, loving kiss. She pulled back to find Alex frozen, her eyes still closed, enjoying every moment of it. "Plus" Maggie said teasingly, "Now I get to kiss you anytime I want". Alex grinned, pulling her in once more. The two remained tangled in each other placing playful, soft, loving kisses on the other until Maggie felt Alex's kisses slow. She opened her eyes to see Alex, eyes closed yet still looking heavier than before. 

Maggie let out a little laugh, "Tired, babe?"

Alex nodded sleepily with her eyes still closed. Maggie lifted her head, looking at the alarm clock on the night stand. 

"Ugh" she groaned, "Well maybe because it's 9:30...we went to bed three hours ago". She nuzzled into Alex further, her arms still wrapped around her, watching Alex already sleeping in her arms. Maggie felt good. For the first time in a long time, hell, _for the first time in forever,_ she was genuinely happy. Things were falling into place and she found herself still dumbfounded by the fact that the most perfect woman she's ever met wanted her. And she got her. Then and there. Their undercover work was coming to an end that night, nobody found out about them, the case was going exactly as it should and  _she got the girl of her dreams._ Maggie laid there listening to Alex's breaths, feeling Alex's chest heave against her own, and slowly drifted back to sleep. 

******************

This time it was Maggie who woke up from her slumber, slightly disoriented, hearing movement. She opened her eyes to find Alex in a bra and panties, hopping on one leg as she shimmied a pair of skinny jeans on. 

"Where are you going?" Maggie groaned 

Alex smiled, buttoning her jeans and leaning over the bed to kiss the detective on her forehead. "I'm running downstairs to grab my beautiful girlfriend some food. Because I know she gets _hangry_ and I'm trying to prevent meeting that monster this morning"

Maggie blushed, lifting her head off the pillow. "Y-your...girlfriend?"

Alex laughed, "Yes, my  _girlfriend._ I hope you don't mind me jumping the gun and calling you that without asking, but I mean you  _did_ tell me you were completely in love with me, over and over last night so I just assumed you would be okay with being my girlfriend"

Maggie blushed even harder as she tried to hide a dopey grin. "Yeah, I mean...I guess I'm okay with that"

Alex huffed, sarcastically rolling her eyes and she smiled and threw on a button-down.

"Well I can come with you" Maggie said, causing Alex to pause and look back. "You know, instead of bringing breakfast back here. Can you wait for me? It's probably best we go check out the situation downstairs anyway. And Roulette said the bar would be serving food"

Alex nodded, sitting at the end of the bed, "Yeah sure...except I think you mean lunch"

"What?" Maggie asked questioningly 

"You said breakfast Mags...I think you mean lunch"

Maggie looked over to the clock.  _1:30p.m._ "We slept until 1:30??????" 

Alex laughed, "Well I woke up a half hour ago and started to get up and get ready, but yes...we did"

Maggie continued to stare at the clock in shock, unaware that she did more than just doze off. 

"We did use up a lot of energy last night" Alex said suggestively, "and we went to sleep a little after 6a.m." 

Maggie was running around the hotel room, toothbrush in her mouth as she threw clothes on. "Okay, I'm sorry...ready"

Alex walked towards their hotel door, turning back and giving Maggie a quick peck on the lips before opening up the door. "After you Mrs. Miller"

They went downstairs to find the first floor fairly busy. The bar area was serving food, and the tables where the fights usually are were also occupied by people eating, drinking, and making small talk. There were other tables that appeared to be gambling, playing everything from blackjack to poker. These people did like to gamble and bet, after all. Alex and Maggie walked towards the bar, finding one older couple getting up from a smaller, two person table at that perfect moment. They took the table, each taking a seat while a waiter walked over to clear the plates from the prior party and take their order (thankfully they were still offering a breakfast menu). Within a few minutes, the waiter returned with two drinks, one latte and one black coffee, setting them down and promising their food wouldn't be long. Alex took a sip of her latte before putting it down and speaking up. 

"Hey, so I know we literally just...figured this out" Alex said, motioning between the two of them, "But have you thought about how we're going to do this?"

Maggie tilted her head in confusion, "I'm not sure what you mean...I think we're already doing it"

Alex leaned in close, dropping the volume of their conversation. "We're been doing it secretly. While we're working the same job, on the same schedule"

Maggie started to realize where Alex was going with this. 

"What happens when this is over? You're going to get another undercover case Mags...you're going to disappear...for God knows how long"

Maggie's stomach sunk. No, she hadn't thought this through. She was playing house in lala land, and she never once thought about how they were going to do this. It never crossed her mind, everything with Alex had been so easy. She looked up at Alex who looked almost as panicked as she was, not sure how she was going to make all of this okay for her. 

"We can...we'll figure it out, okay? I won't do any long term ops anymore, I won't go away anymore...I can do projects like these, working from National City and going home at the end of each day"

Alex shook her head, "You can't do that, I don't want you to do that...your job is your life. You can't pick and choose what you're going to do from now on because of me, I can't let you do that"

Maggie looked puzzled, nervous, sick to her stomach. She wasn't sure what to say to make this right. "We can --" she paused, seeing the waiter out of her peripheral vision approaching with their breakfast. He smiled, placing down the sticky bun and the bowl of fruit, followed by the pancakes Alex ordered. 

"Anything else ladies?"

The two women shook their heads, Alex smiling a polite smile but thanking him anyway. Alex grabbed her fork and knife, reaching to cut into her pancakes when Maggie's hand fell on hers to stop her. Alex looked up, finding Maggie staring at her with determined eyes. 

"We can do this" Maggie said, "I don't care what I have to do to make it work, you're what I want. And you're what's important. You hear me?"

Alex nodded in agreement, a small yet discouraging smile on her face. It slowly slipped away, leaving just disappointment. 

"What?" Maggie asked, "What are you not saying"

Alex paused, unsure if she should even bring it up. 

"I see your wheels spinning" Maggie interjected, "Tell me"

Alex sighed. "Well what if...what if you get another partner. What happens if you're put in a situation where..."

Maggie's heart sinks. "Alex" she grabs her hand again, holding it tight, "Do you know how many undercover ops i've done throughout my career?"

Alex looked down, shaking her head. 

"Fifty six"

Alex looked up, surprised. She was so young, it was hard to believe she had that much experience. 

"Some were one shots, one night, one sting...others took weeks, sometimes months" Maggie leaned closer making eye contact with Alex, "Do you know how many relationships stemmed from an undercover op? Or better yet, how many times I crossed the line with a partner?"

Alex didn't say anything. 

"Once" Maggie said, "One time...because one time I met someone who I decided was more important than any job, more important than anything"

Alex smiled, her eyes finally looking back up towards the detective. Maggie returned the smile with warm eyes. "We'll figure it out Al, I promise. I know my job is hard on relationships, I know that better than anyone, but I will not let it ruin this" Alex went to speak, being cut off by a presence she was approaching the table. 

"Look who finally came out to play"

_Roulette._

The two women turned their heads to acknowledge the woman standing before them. 

"Good morning" Alex said with a smile. Roulette grinned. 

"Good afternoon you mean...which I'm assuming means you two had a busy night"

Alex blushed, looking towards Maggie. Maggie broke the awkward silence. 

"Thank you again, for last night. It was wonderful as always but the view was even better. I happened to win some money last night, i'll have you know I'm getting better"

Roulette grinned, "Just in time then"

"For?" Maggie asked

"Well, tonight" Roulette said, "Tonight there will be a lot of money at stake"

Maggie grinned, nodding in agreement, "Well once we find out what this big surprise is, maybe then I'll decide how much money I'm willing to risk"

"You'll just have to wait and see" Roulette replied, "I don't think you'll hesitate when the time comes" 

After a moment Roulette turned to walk away, "Well I'll leave you two to your meal, and I will be seeing you in a few hours"

They said their goodbyes, smiling and acting cordial, knowing it wouldn't be long before they had her in handcuffs. 

********************

The women finished their food, heading back up to their room to relax before starting to get ready for that night. Maggie could tell Alex was off, no matter how much small talk she made or how many smiles she faked. 

"Alex" Maggie finally said, "I know you're worried about what's to come after this...I am too...but why focus on the bad, why not focus on the good?"

"W-what do you mean?" Alex asked

"Well we don't have to hide anymore, we can go on dates, I can open your car door for you and I can buy you flowers just because and we can hold hands walking down the sidewalk, in public" Maggie started to smile, her mind wandering, "And we can tell our friends...I mean your friends"

Alex grinned, her worried look dissipating. "They're your friends too, you know. I'm convinced they like you more than they like me anyway"

Maggie laughed, "You think they'll be okay with it?"

"Well they'll definitely be surprised" Alex replied, "But of course they will...they love you, they want you to stick around" 

Maggie smiled. 

"And we can do stupid, corny couple things like go mini golfing, and going to to the movies and share a huge popcorn" Alex added.

Maggie laughed. "We can do whatever you want baby"

"And we can do cute, domestic things" Alex added, "Like I can make you dinner and it will be ready for you when you come home, and we can spend the night drinking wine on the couch watching movies and cuddling"

Maggie looked up at her, "...when I come home?"

Alex paused, her eyebrows furrowed. "Well I guess I mean when you come over"

Maggie giggled, "Already trying to get me to move in with you, Danvers?"

"No! no!" Alex said, starting to panic.

"Relax, i'm joking" Maggie nudged the agent, "I think we have some time before that"

"When we do move in together you'll have to rub my back every night" Alex said, "It will be a part of our lease agreement"

Maggie cackled, "Oh,  _really"_

"Yes really"

"I do that every night anyway!" Maggie argued, "And no lease agreement I'm tired of spending all of my money on rent, we'll buy a house"

Alex's eyes bugged out of her head as she smiled, "Buying a house?! Now look who's jumping the gun"

The two laid on the bed laughing and joking about their future, the further into the conversation they got the less it sounded like a joke. 

"A white house with a red door, and a tire swing...the whole works" Maggie joked

"Wow we're so domestic. Are we moving to suburbia?" Alex asked

"The suburbs, yeah...right outside the city. It will be nice to have some fresh air"

"And a backyard" Alex added, "A big backyard, and by the way it won't be a red door, it will be a black door"

Maggie made a dramatic face, looking shocked. "A black door? How dull! No it will be a cute, red door. And a cobblestone driveway"

"A brick driveway" Alex said, "It will look nice you're just going to have to trust me Sawyer"

Maggie huffed, "We'll see who wins that battle...don't try taking my tire swing away, that one stays a part of the dream"

Alex laughed, "You can keep the tire swing, although you are such a child for requesting a tire swing"

"Hey" Maggie said accusingly, "Every kid needs a tire swing!"

Alex froze, snapping out of this hypothetical, humorous dream. "Kids? You...want kids?"

Maggie's eyes widened in a state of panic, "Oh..uh...well" Maggie laughed nervously, "It's just we were joking about the house, I didn't mean to get serious or talk about any of that.."

A small smile peaked out of the corned of Alex's mouth, "Didn't expect you to want kids"

Maggie's eyes shot back to the agent, "Why not? Of course I want kids" Maggie paused, "I mean...do you?"

"Yeah I do" Alex said, "I want the whole deal. I want the big house, the kids, the dog..."

"Two dogs" Maggie interjected, "From the shelter because I've never understood why people don't rescue"

Alex looked at Maggie as her heart clenched.  _She's the cutest._ "Fine" Alex said, "two dogs"

They went on for an hour or so, talking about their future. They said it jokingly, said it with sarcasm in their voices, they said it as if it were hilarious to imagine something like that being attainable for them. But neither were really joking, whether they wanted to recognize that or not. They were talking about their future because now they actually had a future to look forward to. They were a couple. A couple who loved each other. A couple who hoped for a future. 

Maggie finally looking over at the clock, realizing how much time truly passed.  _5:30p.m._

"Hey we need to both start getting ready" Maggie said, pointing towards the time.

Alex looked over, standing up and heading towards the bathroom. She turned on the shower, waiting for it to heat up as she pulled her second dress out of the closet; the dress Maggie picked out. She took a deep breath as she stared at the dress, it was hitting her that this was really happening, in a mere hour and a half. She looked up at the detective with butterflies in her stomach. 

"You ready, partner?"

 


	28. Bang

Maggie stepped out of the shower, reaching for a towel to squeeze the excess water out of her hair. She walked up to the mirror, staring at herself as she proceeded to run a brush through her wavy, wet locks. Once her hair was knot-free and smooth, she tightly wrapped the small hotel towel around her torso as she went to leave the bathroom. Alex showered before her, and she was sure the other woman was already ready to go by now. Swinging open the door, Maggie's heart stopped. Her mouth parted, her eyes widened, and while all of her attention was on Alex her hand loosened its grip around the towel, causing it to drop to her feet. A half of a second later she realized her current state, dropping to the floor to cover up causing the agent to laugh. Maggie popped back up, wrapped in the towel once again yet still just as doe-eyed and and dazed.

"Alex, you look..." She eyed the agent up and down, "God, you look stunning"

"Oh, stop" Alex said blushing, "You picked this dress out. Plus you already won me over, no need to turn on the charm"

Maggie started shaking her head. "No, I'm not kidding. You are stunning.  _God_ , and yes, that dress. Danvers you can't get any hotter than you are this moment, in that dress"

Alex smirked, a devilish grin appearing on her face. "You sure about that?"

Maggie cocked her head to the side, unsure of what Alex meant. The agent slowly lifted her dress exposing her leg, which had a gun holstered to her her inner thigh. Maggie shuddered. She was wrong, _this is by far the hottest thing she has ever seen._ She'll have the image of Alex Danvers in a tight black gown with a gun holstered to her inner thigh engrained in her memory until the day she dies.

"Th-that- that was mean" Maggie stuttered

"What?"

"You know what, you're a tease. You knew what that would do to me"

Alex smiled, she was enjoying this way too much.  _And yes, she knew._

"I'm going to make you pay for this after tonight is over, just you wait" Maggie threatened. Alex walked up to her, putting her mouth flush against Maggie's ear, her hot breath creeping along Maggie's neck.

"I was hoping you'd say that" Alex breathed. Maggie spun around, walking back towards the bathroom before she completely lost control.  She slammed the door behind her as her sexual frustration took over. She heard Alex laugh on the other side of the door, yelling lightheartedly. 

"I love you!!!!"

******************

The two women finished getting ready, Maggie giving Alex a quick peck on the lips before leaving their hotel room for the last time. They headed down to the main floor which was already restored back to the beautiful, black-tie state it had been in before. They blended in as they always did, making small talk, laughing, engaging how they always do. Alex was doing well, but she was nervous. Maggie could tell. She gave Alex's hand a comforting squeeze from time to time, reminding her that she wasn't alone and she always received a warm smile, reminding herself of the same. _They did good together._ Maggie was surprised how well Alex was doing, how far she had come... _especially_ since she had a gun hidden between her legs. Maggie didn't have one on her. It was risky enough to have one on them, but they needed it for their plan of attack so Alex decided to be the one to keep it on her. 

The signal would be a single gunshot. The DEO would be waiting first in line to infiltrate, with the NCPD second in line to detain each and every guest participating. And they would be waiting for the signal; a gunshot. Sure, it sounded a little dramatic. Shooting off a gun in a room full of people. But the women wouldn't have phones on them, they knew the fight would be loud, there was no way of communicating to the outside or getting out, and therefore the only thing they would be able to hear would be a gun shot. One single gunshot and DEO agents would be barging through the doors, scaling down the building, kicking in the windows, and it would all be over. 

Alex stood there, smiling and socializing with the people around her as they spoke, yet completely in her own mind, going after the plan over and over.  _Start to finish. Again. Again._ Alex started to think about how strange it would be once this was over. Sure, she would be thrilled about locking up Roulette, and she would be indescribably relieved at the thought that no more aliens would be forced in cages to fight for their lives. But this had become part of her life. These people who were her, dare she say it,  _friends,_ would no longer be her friends. This place, this place she found herself every weekend as she danced and drank and socialized, the chandeliers, the dresses, it would be no more. This building would be empty after all the evidence was confiscated, most likely caution-taped off as a crime scene. Kate would be gone. Jess would be gone. Undercover work is something she wasn't familiar with and Alex found herself baffled as she was playing a role that soon would just vanish in thin air as if it never happened. 

The lights flashed, and Maggie and Alex automatically made eye contact, smiling and toasting their glasses. This had become so unbelievably routine. The doors opened and they waltzed through to the second room, grabbing a drink as they always did but not taking more than a sip as they knew their concentration and minds,  _and most certainly their bodies,_ needed to be 100% ready. They grabbed a table towards the back as they discussed; Alex knew the gunshot would cause panic and they were hoping being on the outskirts would prevent them from getting caught up in stampeding crowds. At least until the DEO got in. Alex's train of thought was interrupted as she felt Maggie's hand on her leg. 

"You ready?"

Alex nodded, "Yeah, I'm ready"

"You've done great, Al. Things have gone insanely smooth for us. Probably one of the smoothest ops I've ever been a part of actually"

"Well it's not over yet" Alex warned. Maggie smiled, nodding in agreement.

The lights dimmed slowly, a single spotlight appearing in front of the cage where Roulette stood. The room went silent, all eyes on her. 

"Welcome" Roulette said proudly, "It's been too long"

The crowd laughed at her sarcasm, quickly becoming silent again as they waited patiently for the news. 

"So tonight is the night. Tonight is the night I have been promising you all for quite some time. Tonight is the night that you will remember for the rest of your lives"

Whispers spread across the room

"You see" Roulette interrupted, "There's never been a real champion in the cage. Some have lasted a few fights back to back, even less have won more than three. They drop like flies, they're weak" She paused, "That's because none of them are made of _steel"_

Maggie's heart stopped.  _Supergirl. She has Supergirl._ Her chest clenched, her jaw tightened, panic started to engulf her body.  _She has Supergirl. But Supergirl was at the DEO yesterday, Supergirl was warned, we were all prepared but we'd heard nothing it doesn't make sense. She has Supergirl._ Not even a second went by before Maggie realized Alex was sitting next to her. Her head spun around, expecting the agent to be imploding. But she wasn't. Alex looked...confused. Her eyebrows were furrowed, watching Roulette. As if her mind was protecting her, her brain wouldn't register.  _Alex doesn't know._

"So" Roulette said, "without further ado"

Maggie looked back at Alex,  _god she doesn't know. She still doesn't know._

"It's not a bird...not a plane..." Roulette announced

The crowd started to stir. Alex's facial expression changed, her eyebrows furrowed even more.  _It was registering._

"The  _woman_ of steel" Roulette projected

The crowd got loud, heads spinning as people gasped at the excitement and the shock. 

Maggie looked over at Alex. Her hands started trembling. Her lips started quivering. 

"Supergirl!" 

The crowd cheered like animals. Alex stood from her chair, still trembling, still quivering. _Now Alex is imploding._  

The crowd was going wild as the spotlights above the cage shined bright. The hero was on the ground of the cage, she looked weak, she looked defeated, and nobody else was even in the ring yet. That's when Maggie noticed the cage. It was glowing green.  _It's kryptonite._ Maggie looked over at Alex, tough Agent Alex Danvers who was shaking like a leaf on a tree, unable to move.  _This wasn't a part of the plan, this isn't how this is supposed to go,_ Maggie thought. She instantly regretted the comment she made earlier that night,  _this is not the smoothest undercover op she's been assigned to._ Maggie started to panic.  _Do something, god, do something. Alex's....supergirl, god do something just do anything._

Maggie jumped up, ripping Alex's dress up exposing her leg. She pulled the gun out of the holster and while the entire crowd was in a trance towards the cage Maggie lifted her hand in the air pointing the gun straight up to the ceiling. 

**_Bang._ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Those Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter guys, and it's almost over! I'm going to do a sequel though so get excited for that. P.S. sorry for ruining you. Something on tumblr made me think of this ending and I just couldn't get it out of my head, I had to write it in.

Everyone has had those moments. Those moments when you feel like you're not in your body. Those moments when you  _wish_ you weren't in your body. Those moments when you find yourself praying that it's all a dream. _This is one of those moments._

 

Complete chaos broke out. The gun went off and the next thing the detective knew she heard screams, she heard the stampeding of footsteps, she heard the DEO swat teams, and the screaming of agents to  _stop right there_ , with the NCPD cops yelling  _hands behind your back_ , the shattering of glass, the panic. Maggie looked over at Alex who caught her eye as she ran through the crowd towards the cage, running towards the hero, fighting the massive swarm of people pushing against her to get out. Maggie looked to her left, looked to her right,  _where is Roulette._ She saw a flash of red in the corner of the room by a door to the stairwell as Roulette snuck out the back, attempting to escape the team of agents that infiltrated the room. Maggie knew she had to go after her, she knew she  _should_ go after her, Roulette is the target.

But _Alex_. 

  
Alex was running in the opposite direction, Alex was running towards the chaos, towards the cage.  _I can't leave her_ , Maggie thought.  _I'm not leaving Alex._ Maggie was chasing after Alex at top speed, Alex moving even faster as she ran for the hero who was keeled over in a ball of pain. A guard from Roulette's fight ran at Alex from the side but was taken out by her in a matter of seconds. Another approached, just as large as the last, running head on towards the agent but collapsed instantly as Alex took her fist to his throat. Alex was taking out these guards effortlessly, as if she were swatting away flies, completely unfazed by them as she kept her eyes on the hero. She made it to the cage, latching on to the bars with white knuckles as the detective caught up behind her. 

" _Al_ " the hero cried, more vulnerable than Maggie had ever seen her. "Alex it hurts" she moaned. 

Alex's lip quivered, her face changing from angered to fearful. 

"How did this happen" Alex asked with a weak voice, "When...how...how did this-" She couldn't collect herself. "I'm gonna get you out of here, okay? And you're going to be fine, you're going to be just fine"

The two stared into each other's eyes, communicating something Maggie wasn't able to decipher. 

"This isn't your fault" Supergirl said. "This is not your fault and I love you, do you understand? I know your mind Alex, I know how it works but you weren't there and there was nothing you could have done and this isn't you fault"

Alex's eyes filled with tears.

"Do you understand?" Supergirl asked

Alex nodded, tears rushing down her face as she stared at the hero lying on the ground, still suffering. 

Maggie just stood there, watching the two. It was painfully beautiful, watching their love but also completely gut-wrenching as she still wasn't quite sure what type of love it was. She'll probably never know, she thought. 

J'onn ran up to the cage, eying the glowing bars up and down. "Get Agent Schott over here now!" He yelled, "Get him to de-activate this". J'onn looked back at Alex, " _Where is Roulette? **"**_

Alex looked at Maggie who stared right back. 

" _ **Where is Roulette"**_ J'onn growled.

Maggie spoke up, "The building is surrounded, she's here. She still has to be here, somewhere"

J'onn looked livid, they both let feelings get in the way. Alex's feelings for Kara, Maggie's feelings for Alex. Nobody followed procedure, nobody kept their eyes on the suspect. 

 **"Find her"** he threatened. 

Alex looked back at Kara, seeing the pain on her face. 

"Alex, go" Kara said. Alex bit her lip attempting to stop the trembling. 

"I said go" Kara said again, trying to assure her she was okay. 

Alex took a deep breath and a second to herself, before turning around with a look that could kill. She took her gun back out of Maggie's hands. She was going to find Roulette and make her pay. Alex ran out of the room and up the steps, Maggie not far behind her.

"Alex wait for back-up, I'm not armed" Maggie warned. 

"I don't need back-up" Alex yelled back. She didn't stop, didn't hesitate. Nothing was going to stop her. She got to the top of the steps, busting open the door of the stairwell and swinging her gun around the corner. 

"Stay here, okay?" Alex asked. 

"No, no I will not stay here. I will not stand in the stairwell, you do not have back-up"

"And you're not armed!" Alex warned Maggie with her eyes, "Do not follow me Sawyer, I'm going in to get her"

Maggie grabbed Alex's forearm, silently pleading one last time. 

"I love you" Alex said, "Now please get out of here"

Alex left Maggie at the top of the staircase as she peered down the hallway, slowly making her way down the hall with her gun pointed down and her back against the wall. Maggie watched from around the corner, biting her lip so hard it had started to bleed. Alex swung through the first doorway, her gun pointed out ready for the attack. 

_Nothing._

She flew through the second door, her gun pointed out and her eyes waiting to find the woman with a weapon in her hands. 

_Empty._

Alex finally made her way down the hall, growing frustrated and becoming less cautious and less patient the further she got. She finally made it to the last door which was closed, her blood boiling and anger overcoming her.  _Roulette is about to pay._ She kicked in the door which slammed so hard against the wall a crack appeared up the side. Her gun in position, her finger on the trigger, to find... _nothing_. It was just another room, just another empty fucking room. Alex stood there dumbfounded. _The first floor is wiped clear, agents everywhere...where the hell is she._

 

 

" _Ohh ageenntt"_

 

 

A voice called from the hall, singing to her in the most mocking way. Alex's head shot up, her body stiff as a board. She lifted her gun, slowly walking out of the room and back into the hallway. 

Alex had to consciously, forcefully stop herself from vomiting. She had to prevent her knees from buckling underneath her. She had to order her heart to continue to beat, and demand her lungs to continue to take breaths. 

She has Maggie. 

Roulette stood in the hallway behind the detective, her arm wrapped around Maggie's neck with the barrel of a gun pressed into her temple. 

Alex swallowed hard, so hard Roulette could see from almost twenty feet away. Roulette laughed in amusement. 

"You're very good, agents" She spoke, "I truly had no idea. I thought you cleared. I thought you checked out"

Alex stood still, her gun still pointed at Roulette's head which was only inches from Maggie, from her Maggie. 

"I actually believed you" she said, "I actually believed you two were a couple, madly in love". She laughed enthusiastically, "Have you two ever had experience with acting? I mean the performance was truly marvelous, if we weren't aiming guns at each other's heads I would be throwing flowers at your feet"

"Let her go" Alex growled, her voice so low Maggie wasn't sure it actually came from Alex. 

"I don't think so" Roulette snapped, "I think I'm going to use her to get out of here...and then I'm going to make her pay for what you've both done to me"

Maggie was scared, Alex could see it. She had strong eyes and she tried to keep a straight face, but she was scared. Roulette had the gun pressed so hard against her face it had started to bruise and leave a mark. Maggie looked helpless and Alex  _felt_ helpless. Roulette slowly started to back down the hallway, still pressed up against the detective. 

" ** _Roulette"_** Alex growled, her voice cracking, "Don't you move, don't you dare take another step with her"

Roulette laughed, tossing her head back in enjoyment. "Goodbye agent"

Roulette started to continue back towards the stairwell where she found Maggie when Alex cried out.

"Do you want revenge?" She screamed desperately, "Is that what you want? Because I can help you" 

The woman stopped moving. She stood still waiting to hear more. 

"You know you won't make it out of here, with or without the detective" Alex said, "Why not just get your revenge"

" _Alex_ " Maggie warned. Roulette shoved the barrel of the gun into Maggie's temple even further causing her to scream out. 

"Go on... _Alex"_ Roulette said. 

"You may not have Supergirl anymore, but you have me"

" ** _Alex"_** Maggie warned again, stressing her voice as it cracked. 

"Supergirl only has me, you know" Alex said, ignoring the detective, "The one person she cares about most is _me"_

Tears started to run down Maggie's face as she felt Roulette's body language change, becoming more relaxed and intrigued as Alex spoke. 

"So if you can't get to Supergirl" Alex continued, "But you still want to hurt her..."

Alex took a small step forward, placing her gun on the ground and lifting her hands in surrender. 

"You have me"

*************************

Alex stood there, unarmed, with her hands raised in the air for a few moments before speaking up again. Roulette was tempted but still hadn't agreed. 

"You have me. You don't need her" She looked at Maggie endearingly before her eyes turned cold once more, whooshing back to Roulette, "You have me"

Alex looked calm, stoic, her voice low and smooth. She continued to stand in the position she was in until Roulette made up her mind. 

The tattooed woman leaned closer to Maggie, putting her mouth against Maggie's ear. "If I didn't know better..." She hissed, "...Not all of it was undercover work"

Roulette stood tall, looking back up at the agent. 

"You know, Alex... _Kate,_ whatever you would prefer..." She looked at Maggie before looking back at Alex, "Just last night you told me you were madly in love with this woman. If I remember correctly you said you were over the moon for her,  _you would take a bullet for her"_

Roulette took some pressure of the gun on Maggie's head. 

"Do you still feel that way?"

Alex stood still, looking calm, nodded quietly. 

"Without a doubt" She claimed, "It's a two-for-one deal Roulette. Get back at me, make Supergirl pay. Just leave her alone. go ahead.  ** _Do it_** "

Roulette swung the gun from Maggie's head towards Alex, pulling the trigger once, twice, three times until the the magazine appeared to be empty. She ran for the stairwell, leaving Maggie standing in the hallway and Alex on the floor. 

Maggie screamed a blood-curdling scream. A scream with so much emotion yet so much emptiness, a scream most people will never feel enough pain to be able to reach. She ran up to Alex, watching a blood stain grow on her stomach. 

Maggie couldn't breathe, her whole body was shaking so hard she couldn't control it. She couldn't feel her hands, her legs, she felt so much and nothing at all at the same time. She started to feel Alex, feel all of Alex, she saw a bullet wound in her shoulder and two to her stomach and she saw Alex losing blood, losing so much blood. Maggie screamed and screamed until agents ran upstairs to find them on the ground, Maggie sitting on her legs with Alex's head in her lap, Maggie covered in blood, agents assuring her that _an ambulance is coming_ , that _an ambulance will be here_ , but Maggie wasn't sure there was enough time. 

 _"Alex"_ Maggie cried, " _Alex, baby can you look at me can you open your eyes"_

Maggie looked down at Alex, who's eyes were still shut. She ran her hands along her neck, feeling a low pulse that was fading fast. 

 _"M-mags"_ Alex whispered, so low Maggie almost didn't catch it. She let out a cry, thanking god that she was speaking. For now, she was talking. 

"I'm here Al, I'm right here" Maggie cried out. "You need to stay with me, okay? You can't leave me" Maggie pleaded. 

Alex barely responded but let out a light laugh, "I'm not.."

Maggie started tapping her cheek, harder and harder, begging her to wake.

"I'm not leaving _"_ Alex grumbled

Maggie let out a sob,  _"Good girl, don't you leave me",_ she started running her hands through Alex's hair as her body continued to tremble and shake so hard Alex could feel the vibrations. "I just found you, don't you dare leave me, you're mine forever" Maggie pleaded. 

Alex smiled, it was so genuine but so weak, Alex looked so weak and so pale, she was losing so much blood, _God there is so much blood_ , Maggie had to keep her eyes on the agent's face because Alex was losing too much blood too fast and Maggie had no control over it. 

" _Forever?"_ Alex whispered.

"Yeah forever" Maggie cried out, "You're mine forever and we're gonna spend forever together, do you hear me? _Forever doesn't end now"_  

Alex's eyes shut again, Maggie losing control as she started to shake the agent harder and harder. "Alex" she said,  _"Alex",_ more stern,  **"Alex"**.

Alex's eyes crept open, a smile on her face. 

"A black door" Alex whispered"

"What?" Maggie asked, thinking Alex was started to lose it. 

" _Our house"_ Alex muttered under her breath with whatever energy she still had in her, " _Our house, with the black door"_

Maggie sobbed out a laugh, _even on her death bed Alex Danvers is stubborn as hell_. Tears started rushing down her face even faster than before as a smile appeared. 

"Yeah Al, your black door. And your brick driveway. And the dogs, we're gonna have dogs, right?"

Alex closed her eyes again but the small, weak smile remained on her face. "And the tire swing"

Maggie's heart had never gone through so much torture, it was melting, it was clenching, it was breaking. "Yeah, _the tire-swing_ " Maggie said happily, trying to keep Alex talking, "And the kids, right? I'm going to have a mini, stubborn, Alex Danvers on that tire swing"

Alex laughed, clenching her stomach in pain. " _I love you"_ Alex whispered.

Maggie shook her head back and forth hard and fast, pressing her lips together, "Don't you say that, don't you dare tell me that, don't you dare start saying goodbye to me" she yelled. 

Alex's eyes closed, and this time, Maggie couldn't get them to open. 

The ambulance arrived, rushing towards Alex who was laying in Maggie's lap. They ripped her off the detective and on to a gurney as Maggie sobbed uncontrollably, almost needing medical attention herself. J'onn ran out of the building with the EMT's transporting her, and once the ambulance took off, he came back in for Maggie.

Maggie was still sitting on the floor of the hallway, in a beautiful gown, covered in blood and tears. The site was more tragic than anything J'onn had ever seen, and while he didn't hear their conversation prior the look on the detective's face told him enough. She was inconsolable, unable to move. He walked up to her and lifted the small woman into his arms, walking her down the stairs towards a DEO van. She was wrapped around him, sobbing and sobbing, thinking of how dying herself would be less painful than watching the love of her life die in front of her eyes. 

"She's going to be okay" J'onn squeezed her, "She's tough, she is going to be okay"

Everyone has had those moments. Those moments when you feel like you're not in your body. Those moments when you  _wish_ you weren't in your body. Those moments when you find yourself praying that it's all a dream. _This is one of those moments._

 

 

 


	30. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys SO MUCH for reading this fic and sticking through it, it was my first one and I did get a little rushed throughout but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. There is a Part 2, called "Back in Black" which will be coming soon
> 
> I might do a sneak peak of the next story today :)

Hours went by, feeling more like days as Maggie sat in the DEO med wing. Alex had been rushed to National City Hospital; there was no time to do otherwise, but after she was stable and was out of surgery, _if she made it out of surgery,_  they'd be transporting her to the DEO med bay immediately. So Maggie waited. She sat in a chair in the corner, her knees tucked to her chest, thinking about how cruel life can be. How God, _if there was a God_ , could bring her someone like Alex, someone she found she didn't think she could physically live without, just to take her away. 

J'onn approached the detective from time to time, checking in on her state of mind, continuing to find her staring into oblivion and unresponsive. First he asked her to eat something, then he offered to grab her a change of clothes, but after hours of silence J'onn's last question caught Maggie's attention. 

"Detective Sawyer, is there anyone you'd like me to call?"

Maggie's eyes showed signs of life for the first time since she got there. She jumped up, panic in her eyes. 

"K-Kara" Maggie breathed out, "God somebody needs to call Kara"

Maggie started pacing the room back and forth. 

"And her friends, her friends need to know, someone should call her friends"

Maggie stopped to face J'onn with a look of frustration on her face, "And her mom? She didn't...she doesn't really talk to her mom. B-but it's her mother, she should know, of course...someone should call her mom"

J'onn put his hands on Maggie's shoulders, preventing her from pacing further. "I meant for you detective, I meant is there anyone I should call for  _you_ ". J'onn saw Maggie's face, still thinking about Alex's friends and Alex's family, still only thinking about Alex. "Her friends are aware, I'm positive, I'm sure Agent Schott already has them notified and knowing that bunch they're probably already on their way"

"B-but Kara" Maggie barked, tears rushing down her face, "Kara needs to get here, she won't want anyone here more than Kara, someone needs to..." tears started to fall once again down the detective's face, "...someone needs to call Kara  _now"_

J'onn pulled Maggie in, wrapping her into a tight hug that she didn't necessarily want but definitely needed. Maggie cried into J'onn's shoulder, far past trying to keep her cool and protect her tough demeanor. It was past that. J'onn put one of his hands up to his ear, adjusting his ear piece. 

"Agent Vasquez, come in"

He paused. 

"Yes, Alex's sister please" J'onn spoke through his earpiece. He paused again, listening. "No, no, Alex isn't here yet but Detective Sawyer...she needs her"

J'onn took his hand from his ear, about to wrap it back around the detective until he felt her pull back slightly, sniffling. 

"Kara's here? She's...she's here already?" she asked.

J'onn pursed his lips together, his face turning less sympathetic and looking more puzzled as he realized Maggie didn't know. 

"What?" She asked. 

Maggie was spun around suddenly and squeezed so tight into a hug that if it wasn't so painful it would be comforting. Her face buried in the blonde's hair as she felt the blonde crumble.

" _Maggie_ " she breathed,  _"_ Maggie I should have been there, I should have protected her"

"Kara you couldn't have, you weren't there, there was so much going on and --"

Maggie's eyes dropped as her head rested on the blonde's shoulder, seeing a cape draped down the blonde's back. She put her arms around her, feeling... _a suit._

Maggie pulled back, looking the hero up and down. Her lips pursed and a tear dropped down her face.  _Kara is Supergirl. Kara Danvers is Supergirl._

Kara watched the tear fall, growing anxious as she saw the detective hold back tears. 

"Maggie, please, _please_ don't be mad..." Kara begged, "We were going to tell you, it's just it's not something you--"

Kara was cut off by arms wrapped around her neck, gripping on for dear life. She heard Maggie let out a huff. 

" _Thank god it's you_ " Maggie confessed. 

Kara smiled, holding her back as the two stayed in that position, in a loving hug, both unsure if they were doing it for themselves or the other woman. 

After consoling each other for a few long moments, Kara got Maggie to change her clothes. Something that J'onn had tried getting her to do for hours, Kara got her to do relatively quickly. They had only known each other for a couple of months, but Maggie had a soft spot for Alex's sister, and the puppy dog eyes she threw at Maggie got the detective to cave. Kara got Maggie downstairs to the training room, her arm wrapped around the smaller woman's neck. They walked into a locker room, Kara motioning for Maggie to turn around as she zipped down the woman's dress. Maggie paused for a second, continuing when Kara offered a comforting, encouraging smile. Maggie's blood-stained dress fell to the floor as she stood there in her strapless bra and underwear, waiting for Kara to grab her something a little less depressing. Kara wrapped up the dress in a ball, turning to toss it in the trash as a lightly bruised hickey on the top of Maggie's chest caught her eye. 

"Oh, come on,  _really? **My sister**???"_ Supergirl groaned

Maggie looked down, laughing genuinely. For one second, just one second, she forgot about the horrific events that took place that day and just had to laugh at the fact that Kara Danvers was bright red as she caught sight of the bruises her sister marked Maggie with. But the smiled soon dissipated as she watched Kara walk over to a labeled locker. 

_A. DANVERS_

Maggie looked as if she saw a ghost, as if Alex was already gone. Kara grabbed the lock, spinning in the combination until she heard a click. She opened the doors, reaching up to the top shelf and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and an DEO sweatshirt. She turned towards Maggie offering up the clothes as Maggie stood still, frozen. 

"Maggie" Kara said

"I- I cant" Maggie replied, "I can't wear her clothes"

Kara's heart sunk. "You can wear mine if you want, but I just...I figured you would want hers"

Maggie stared at the clothes being offered to her, terrified to take them. Kara looked at her, waiting patiently until Maggie slowly and reluctantly agreed. She slipped on the pants with ease, but paused as her head got lost in the sweatshirt that was much too big for the tiny detective. The sweatshirt wreaked of Alex. Not her perfume that she only wears on special occasions, not the deodorant she wears which smells of cucumber, but Alex's natural scent. The scent that radiates from her skin, the scent that is specifically, individually Alex. Alex's smell. Maggie stood there with the sweatshirt on, but the collar over her nose as tears rushed down her face as she took it in. She couldn't get enough, taking long deep breaths, knowing from experience that after a few wears by Maggie the smell would disappear. She thought about it, about the possibility that Maggie wouldn't smell Alex's smell again. And more tears came. 

Kara changed out of her suit into more comfortable clothes, turning around as she heard Maggie's heart start to race. She ran over to the detective instantly grabbing her tight, Maggie coming undone once again. By now everyone thought there would literally be no more tears left for Maggie to cry, but they were proven wrong. Kara heard footsteps approaching, she knew they were J'onns. She heard a knock at the door and after a moment, his head popped through the door. 

"She's stable" J'onn said, "She's here"

*********************

Kara expected to be shoved out of the embrace, she expected Maggie to bolt out of the room, but Maggie didn't move an inch. She froze. She looked even more terrified than she had before. Kara rubbed her hands up and down Maggie's arms. 

"Mags, do you want to go see her?"

Maggie's eyes looked uncertain. Her body seemed to sink, making herself look smaller than she already was. Kara lifted Maggie's chin, forcing their eyes to meet. Another tear fell from the detective's eye, as she started to feel certain her body would just never stop. 

"I can't see her like that" Maggie cried, "It's selfish, _god i'm so selfish_.." she balled, "She's like this because of me,  _she did this for me and I can't even see her_ "

Kara shushed her, holding her tight as Maggie cried out again, "If I never went up there, if I never followed her up..."

" _Margaret Sawyer_ " Kara said sternly. Maggie stopped sniffling as her face suddenly stiffened, shocked at Kara's demeanor and tone. 

"You listen to me" Kara continued, "I love my sister more than anything, and I know you do too. And I know you care. But don't you dare put this on you, this is  ** _not_** on you"

She stared into Maggie's eyes before speaking again. "Alex will do anything for the people she loves, and she loves you. She loves you a lot Maggie, and while you two thought you were being sneaky I've known since day one, because you can't hide love like that". Kara laughed to herself, "Wow I guess now that I think about it I knew before you two did"

A sad smile appeared on the detective's face. 

"Alex loves me, I'm her sister, but you're you. You're the love of my sister's life. And if she-  _when she_ wakes up, she's not going to want J'onn, or Winn, or Lucy, or me. She's going to want  _you"_

Maggie bit her quivering lip, looking less defeated and more hopeful. She turned her head leaning out of Kara's embrace as she looked at J'onn. 

"Can I see her?"

********************

She made it up the steps back towards the med bay, standing outside the agent's room in her girlfriend's oversized clothing. Her hair in a messy bun, her eyes red and puffy, sad dimples peering from her cheeks as she tried to stay strong listening to the doctor's words. 

"She's stable, for now" He said, "She coded twice on the table but she's been stable since we've gotten her here" He looked behind Maggie, into the doorway of Alex's room before speaking up again. "She's been in and out of consciousness. She can probably hear you, but I'm not sure if she'll be able to keep her eyes open just yes. She lost a lot of blood"

 _I'm fully aware of how much blood she lost,_ Maggie thought as her mind flashed back to the hallway. The blood stained floor. Her dress. She shuddered. 

"Is she going to be okay? She's going to pull through, right?" Maggie asked, "I mean she has two gut shots, and..." She started to lose it, "I'm a detective, I know what a gut shot does, I know how gut shots end"

"She's a fighter" the doctor responded, "I'm shocked she's still alive. She's not giving up detective, you shouldn't either"

Maggie turned towards the door, leaning in as she saw her. Her Alex. Her body felt like it was on fire, like it was being scorched, dissipating into ash, crumbling. She was devastated, relieved, terrified, overjoyed. Alex looked like, dare she say it,  _death_ but there she was, hooked up to a beeping heart monitor with wires attached to her chest, an IV hooked up to her arm, breathing. Whatever happens after this happens, but right now Maggie had Alex breathing and she wasn't going to miss this opportunity. Tears rushing down her face she walked up the bed, sitting next to her as close as possible as she grabbed her hand. 

"Al" Maggie croaked, "Al it's me, it's Mags"

Alex wasn't responding, making Maggie's heart start to beat harder. 

"Baby you're going to be fine, you're going to be just fine because I'm right here and I'm not leaving" Maggie paused, holding back a sob and trying to collect herself. "I love you so much, and I need you to do this for me. I can't live without you"

She rubbed small circles on Alex's hand.

"We didn't get to do anything yet, we didn't get to go mini golfing. We didn't get to go to the movies and share a big bucket of popcorn. I haven't...I haven't had the chance to  _come home to you"_

Maggie stared rambling, almost forgetting the fact that Alex wasn't going to respond. 

"We didn't tell your friends, we didn't tell  _our friends_ , I want to show you off to everybody and I want to walk down the street holding your hand. I want to show up at game night with my arm around you, I want to kiss you so much your friends can't take us anymore. I want to be mushy with you" Maggie laughed, "I've never been mushy with _anyone_ but I want nothing more than to be mushy with you. I want to tell you how much I love you all day, so much that Winn needs to put his headphones in. I want to be cute with you, I want James to catch moments of us together and plaster the pictures all over the house we'll have some day. I want to meet your mom and thank her for raising the most amazing woman I've ever met. I want to ask Kara if she approves of me, because one day I'm going to marry you. One day, down the road, I'm going to ask you to be my wife because even though it hasn't been that long I've never been more certain than I am about that fact that I'm ending up with you" Maggie started to sob, "I want to get  _the talk_ from Kara, the speech from the protective sister who will probably threaten to fling me into space if I ever hurt you. By the way, I know about Kara now" Maggie laughed. "I love you so much and if you love me too you're going to fight for me, because I need you" 

Maggie took a deep breath, all of a sudden feeling a presence behind her that she was too riled up to sense before. She turned around to find Alex's family standing in the doorway. Kara, Winn, Lucy, James, and and an older blonde woman Maggie knew was Alex's mother. She paused, unsure of how much they heard until her context clues of their teary smiles told her they'd been there through it all. Maggie stood up, unsure of how to respond. 

"Guys, I'm sorry I..." She looked at Winn and James, "I didn't want you to find out like this, I'm sorry we lied but we weren't ready and..."

James and Winn walked up to Maggie holding her tight, as Maggie thought  _I have never been hugged so much in my life than I have in the last four hours, but by god do I need this._ James and Winn squeezed her as they breathed, letting out a sigh of relief from the contact. 

"So you're the Maggie I can't get Alex to stop talking about" 

Maggie turned, seeing the blonde woman approaching her. She tried to speak, tried to introduce herself but as her hand raised to shake the other woman's hand Maggie once again started to ball. Eliza gently pushed Maggie's outstretched hand and pulled her in to a hug. "I've heard a lot about you. Too much, in fact, all I hear about is you"

Maggie laughed out a sob, holding on to Eliza, the woman she had yet to meet and was slightly scared of up until this point. Maggie's eyes popped, her eyebrows furrowed as she heard a whispering, cracking, weak voice behind her. 

" _Mom, you're embarrassing me_ "

Maggie spun around, choking on her sobs as she spun back towards the hospital bed to find Alex's eyes open just slightly, a week smile on her face. Her bed was surrounded at this point, her family and friends around her. More tears came from the crowd, this time from relief. She's awake. She's here. 

Maggie sat on the side of the bed, taking Alex's hand back in to her lap as tears fell from her face on to their conjoined hands. 

"I'm okay" Alex whispered, "Maggie I'm fine"

Maggie sarcastically laughed, her eyes looking up at the ceiling as she shook her head in disbelief. "You're not fine" 

Alex smiled, "I'm fine now"

****************

Everyone spent time with Alex, eager to talk to her but trying to remember she really needed to be resting. James and Winn decorated her room with flowers, balloons and pictures trying to make it look just a little less cold, while Lucy teased her about how stubborn she is "even when she's dying on an operating table". Kara didn't talk much, as she just sat in the corner of the room allowing everyone else to make their rounds. She sat with a smile on her face, not needing to talk to Alex right now; just happy she's here. After Eliza spent time with Alex, she reviewed her chart, harassing every doctor that set foot in her room as overprotective of a mother as she could be. She then left, going back to Alex's apartment telling her she would be making everything comfortable for her, even though they weren't quite sure how long until Alex would be out of the ICU, until Alex would be home. J'onn came in, briefing Alex on the rest of the op, letting her know that they got Roulette as well as every other guest in that building. Alex smiled wide, looking over at Maggie with pure relief. 

The rest of the night was left for Alex and Maggie. Luckily it was the DEO versus National City Hospital, and every agent in that building knew better than to tell the detective visiting hours are over. Maggie stayed wanting nothing more than to lay on Alex, squeezing her and never letting her go, but between the shoulder wound and her torso Maggie couldn't get any closer than she already was. So she stayed in the chair, leaning half on the bed, her hands wrapped around Alex's arm. They didn't talk, Maggie wouldn't let Alex speak anytime she tried as she reminded her she needed to lay here and rest. Finally, with Maggie dozing off in the chair, Alex spoke. 

"So, Detective Sawyer"

Maggie's eyes shot open towards Alex, waiting for her to continue. 

"That speech earlier, you sound like you're getting soft on me"

Maggie smiled, wanting to make a snide remark, but too happy and relieved to attempt one. "Maybe I am"

Alex smiled back, still weak but more beautiful than ever before. 

"I know we had a rough start" Alex said, "But can our forever start now?"

Maggie smiled, letting out a small sob as tears fell from her face for the last time that night. 

"Yeah, Al. Our forever can start now"

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
